Acte Premier : Celui qui rêvait éveillé
by Meanne77
Summary: [Achevée] Les cauchemars de Heero le poursuivent audelà du réveil...
1. Scène 1

Titre : Celui qui rêvait éveillé, scène 1.  
Base : Gundam Wing.  
Genre : Sérieux, torture mentale d'un Hee-chan sans défense sous ma plume, perso parfois kawaï, mais même pas de shonen aï.  
Couple : Seulement si on a l'esprit vraiment très mal tourné. Et parce qu'on ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir nous réserve...  
Auteurs : Meanne77, avec la collaboration de Seinseya.

Notes : Première fic... Remodelage de la chronologie (mais quelle chronologie ?), parce que ça m'arrange. Merci à Sein, sans qui cette fic n'aurait pas dépassé la cinquième page... La plupart du vocabulaire utilisé est traduit dans la fic même, enfin, vous verrez... Langage "châtié" de Duo, mais on lui pardonne...  
Disclaimer : On se cotise, on se cotise. Mais pour l'instant, ils sont pas encore à nous... Kotori et le jeune homme nous appartiennent, mais qui s'en soucie, mis à part nous ?

**_Acte Premier : Heero_  
Celui qui rêvait éveillé**

_**Scène 1 :**_

La petite maison qui leur servait de planque se trouvait légèrement à l'écart de la ville. Suffisamment pour qu'ils n'attirassent pas l'attention, mais pas trop loin non plus afin de leur permettre de déguerpir rapidement si besoin était. Le soleil d'automne ne tarderait plus à se coucher, et tout était calme. En apparence...  
- RAAAAA ! P'TAIN MAIS KESKI FOUT ? s'exclama bruyamment Duo, levant les mains au ciel comme pour le prendre à témoin. Le pilote à la natte se remit immédiatement à faire les cent pas, n'ayant suspendu son va-et-vient que pour rompre une fois de plus le silence.  
- Calme toi, Maxwell, répondit Wu Fei, sans même lever le nez de son livre. Tu t'inquiètes trop...  
Duo s'arrêta de nouveau pour regarder son coéquipier, gardant le silence. Wu Fei ne manqua pas de le remarquer et jugea judicieux de ne surtout pas lever les yeux.  
- Wuffy..., commença Duo d'une voix basse.  
- M'appelle pas comme ça.  
Réponse lasse, manquant de conviction et marquée par l'habitude.  
- ... ce mec est une machine. On parle d'Heero là, pas de moi, continua le natté avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix. S'il est en retard, c'est qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose.  
Wu Fei préféra ne pas répondre, histoire de ne pas devenir la cible du pilote 02. Il ne tenait pas à lui servir de "trompe-l'inquiétude". Duo observa encore Wu Fei. Il avait beau faire son stoïque, il savait bien qu'il était aussi inquiet que lui : il n'avait pas tourné sa page depuis plus de dix minutes. Mais le Chinois affectait de ne pas paraître concerné. Duo soupira... et reprit sa marche...

Une heure encore s'écoula. Duo alternait entre grommeler dans un fauteuil et user le judas à force de guetter le retour d'Heero. Ils ne tarderaient pas à passer à table et le Soldat Parfait n'était toujours pas revenu...  
Les cinq pilotes se connaissaient depuis plusieurs mois à présent. S'ils avaient agi chacun de leur côté au début, ils avaient rapidement dû coopérer afin de faire face à des missions de plus en plus périlleuses et une résistance d'OZ de plus en plus accrue. L'union faisait la force, d'après un ancien proverbe, et ils devaient bien reconnaître qu'ils avaient besoin les uns des autres. Nul ne saurait dire s'ils étaient amis ou non, pourtant, mais leur devoir les rapprochait, et dans une certaine mesure, ils s'appréciaient, ou tout au moins, se respectaient. Duo aimait tout le monde, de toute façon. Quatre était tout simplement trop diplomate ou trop empathe ? pour ne pas être la pierre de voûte du groupe. Sans lui, la coopération forcée, mais indispensable, n'existerait pas, et ils en avaient tous conscience, même les plus asociaux d'entre eux. Wu Fei se tenait à l'écart, semblant ne pas vouloir s'attacher, mais Quatre savait, et Duo se doutait, qu'en fin de compte, il se souciait de la survie de ses alliés. Il avait eu le plus de mal à devoir accepter le fait qu'il ne pouvait plus se permettre de faire cavalier seul, mais à présent que cette idée s'était ancrée en lui, il participait de son mieux à l'harmonie du groupe. Trowa était un véritable mur de silence, mais il savait se montrer plus qu'efficace lors des missions et pouvait même se montrer amical, parfois. Quant à Heero... Le Soldat Parfait obéissait aux ordres qu'il recevait sans se poser de question. S'allier aux autres pilotes de Gundam ? Soit, ninmu ryukaï.  
Ils avaient fini par prendre l'habitude de se voir confier la même mission. Pourtant, cette fois, aucun des autres pilotes n'avait reçu d'instruction, Heero seul était parti. "Tôt ce matin", avait ajouté Quatre. Et il n'était toujours pas revenu.

Il lui est arrivé quelque chose..., murmura pour la énième fois Duo. Quatre ? ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la petite cuisine. Quatre, tu ne sens vraiment rien ?  
Quatre secoua la tête, son ami car lui, tout comme Duo, considérait comme tel les autres pilotes lui avait déjà posé plusieurs fois la question. En vain.  
- Je ne saurais même pas te dire où il se trouve, Duo. De plus, Heero est plus... difficile à percevoir que vous autres.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Et bien, comment dire...? Disons que cela dépend en partie de la personne. Je perçois les sentiments, les émotions et...  
- Compris ! Iceman est amputé des sentiments, c'est ça ?  
Quatre sourit faiblement.  
- Je ne l'aurais pas formulé ainsi mais il y a de ça, oui. Chez lui, je ne perçois que les émotions violentes. Pour toi, qui es plus ouvert, c'est plus sensible...  
- Hum, je vois... Un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres. Finalement, ce ne doit pas être si pénible que ça, ton don. Avec les trois autres, c'est plutôt reposant : tu n'as qu'à me supporter, moi !  
- Tu comptes pour plusieurs.  
Duo se retourna surpris vers le jeune homme à la mèche.  
- Tro-man ? Mais tu parles ? Je croyais qu'on avait oublié de te changer tes piles !  
- Duo ! s'exclama Quatre, amusé malgré lui. Mais Duo était lancé. Il s'approcha à petits pas du pilote 03, l'air espiègle.  
- Dis, Tro-man, où c'est qu'on les change, tes batteries ? fit-il d'une voix enfantine en soulevant brusquement le bas du pull à col roulé du pilote, dévoilant son dos nu. Ooooh ! Pas de T-shirt ? Et en bas ? Aïe ! Grande brute, pas la peine de me frapper !  
Trowa, impassible, venait de lui assener un léger coup de poing sur le haut du crâne, histoire de lui apprendre à se tenir tranquille. Et à ne pas trop l'approcher. Quatre, lui, avait pris quelques couleurs, ce que remarqua l'oeil exercé de Duo.  
- Tu rougis, Qua-chan ? Pourquoiiii ?  
- Euh ! Mais non, c'est l'eau des pâtes qui bout !  
- Mais oui, bien sûr ! Viens voir un peu là, toi... Duo s'interrompit en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il se propulsa hors de la cuisine, gardant l'un de ses couteaux à portée de main, juste au cas où, mais espérant que ce serait...  
- C'EST PAS TROP TÔT ! OU T'ETAIS PASSE BON SANG ? T'AS VU L'HEURE ? QUATRE ETAIT MORT D'INQUIETUDE ! beugla-t-il, sans mentionner qu'il l'avait été lui aussi. Heero passa devant lui en l'ignorant superbement.  
Non. Il y avait autre chose. Duo passait son temps, mine de rien, à observer ses coéquipiers. Ce n'était pas normal. Heero n'avait pas la souplesse féline et silencieuse qui accompagnait d'ordinaire chacun de ses mouvements. Il s'avançait un poil trop lentement et de façon... rigide, presque comme un automate. Etait-il blessé ?  
- Heero-kun ? reprit-il d'une voix moins stridente, mais d'où perçait malgré tout son inquiétude. Heero ne l'avait pas ignoré, il pouvait se vanter d'être un expert en la matière. Il était passé devant lui sans le voir, nuance.  
- Youhou ? La Terre à L1, répondez !  
- Hn.  
Ou peut-être que si, finalement ? Mais il sembla à Duo que c'était d'avantage un 'Hn' en réponse à un vague bruit qu'un 'Hn, fous-moi la paix Duo'.  
_Boooooon ! On lance le plan B !_  
- Heeeeee-chaaaaaan ! miaula presque le pilote à la natte tout en se jetant sur le Soldat Parfait. La réaction de ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre. A peine Duo eut-il touché son ami qu'il reçut un violent coup de coude dans le ventre, le faisant se plier en deux sous la douleur, et expulsant l'air de ses poumons. Avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir, il sentit une douleur envahir son menton la crosse d'un pistolet ? et percuta le mur derrière lui. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, l'arme d'Heero était pointée sur lui.  
- HEY ! Mais ça va pas la tête ou quoi ? T'es pas un peu malade, non ?  
- Du... Duo ?  
- Yuy !  
Wu Fei, Quatre et Trowa avaient accouru au bruit.  
Heero fixait le jeune homme à terre ; sa respiration s'était légèrement accélérée et le peu de couleur qu'il avait d'ordinaire avait quitté son visage.  
- Dis, ça te ferait rien de baisser ton arme, s'te plaît ? dit Duo avec humeur, en se frottant le menton d'une main et en se tenant les côtes de l'autre. Il en avait peut-être une de cassée. Heero cligna des yeux deux fois, semblant hésiter une seconde, puis s'exécuta, rangeant son pistolet quelque part sur lui.  
- Duo, ça va ? Quatre aida son ami à se relever.  
- Ouais, si on veut. T'as des putain d'réflexes, Yuy ! ajouta-t-il. Mais Heero s'était déjà enfermé dans sa chambre, bousculant légèrement Trowa au passage.  
- Et bin ! Je m'attendais pas vraiment à ce qu'il s'excuse à genoux, mais un petit 'pardon' aurait été bien accueilli !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, Maxwell ? demanda d'un ton brusque le Chinois.  
- Mais rien ! Nan, sérieux là, j'ai rien dit, rien fait ! Vraiment ! Boon, je lui ai un peu sauté dessus, mais c'était pour voir s'il allait bien quoi !  
- Et bien, comme ça tu es fixé ! renifla dédaigneusement le pilote de Nataku.  
- De là à me descendre ! J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait tirer !  
Les trois autres ne dirent rien mais ne purent que reconnaître qu'il avait raison, la réaction de Heero avait été... excessive. Et plutôt inhabituelle.

Il ne l'avait pas vu. Ni même entendu. Il avait simplement senti un poids s'abattre sur ses épaules et avait réagi en conséquence, comme on le lui avait appris. Et il avait failli tirer. Sur Duo. Duo, qui l'avait fixé de son regard améthyste et incrédule. Avec une pointe de... Non, il n'avait pas les idées claires, Duo n'avait pu avoir du soulagement dans les yeux. Pas ce genre de soulagement là. Quel genre, au fait ?  
Heero se passa une main sur le visage. Ses pensées échappaient à son contrôle. Ses rêves aussi. Ou plutôt ses cauchemars. Il se retourna légèrement sur sa gauche. Elle lui sourit gentiment. Elle l'avait suivi jusque là. Impulsivement, Heero braqua son arme sur elle, le doigt sur la gâchette. Elle souriait toujours. Heero hésita. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas la tuer une seconde fois. Il abaissa son arme et ferma les yeux, très forts. Depuis quand réagissait-il impulsivement ? De longues secondes passèrent, qui lui parurent durer une éternité. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était seul. Mais pour combien de temps ?

Il alluma machinalement son ordinateur, posant son arme à côté, et se dirigea vers sa salle d'eau. Celle-ci était exiguë, tout comme la chambre. La maison n'était pas grande mais elle offrait tout le confort nécessaire, y compris une chambre pour chacun des cinq pilotes. Heero se passa un grand coup d'eau fraîche sur le visage puis appuya fort sur ses yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'apparussent des lumières clignotantes derrière ses paupières closes. Enfin, il repassa dans la chambre et vérifia ses e-mails. Il avait commis une erreur grave aujourd'hui : il était sorti sans prévenir quiconque, alors qu'un ordre de mission aurait pu arriver à n'importe quel moment. Mais il avait fallu qu'il sorte, qu'il... fuie ? Oui, c'était le mot, qu'il fuie son cauchemar. Mais il l'avait rattrapé, ne cessant de le tourmenter toute la journée... Il avait cru que remettre sa vie entre les mains de la famille Noventa serait la meilleure solution. La seule qu'il avait à leur offrir. Et ils lui avaient pardonné. Du moins, Madame Noventa lui avait pardonné. Sylvia, elle, l'avait traité de lâche. Et sans doute en était-il un. Ne tremblait-il pas devant des fantômes ?

Duo avait refusé que Quatre le soigne.  
- Qua-chan, enfin, je t'assure que c'est pas la peine ! C'est qu'une égratignure et une bosse quoi ! Pour qui tu me prends, un Shinigami en pain d'épice ?  
Il ne mentionna pas sa côte cassée, s'efforçant de dissimuler à l'empathe la douleur aiguë de son flanc, sous couvert d'une fausse colère dirigée contre Heero. Quatre avait lui-même reconnu qu'il ne percevait que les émotions superficielles, et même s'il prétendait mieux "décoder" Duo que les autres, le pilote de Deathscythe savait qu'il se leurrait. Quatre ne pouvait percevoir les sentiments enfouis au fond de lui, il y mettrait sa natte à couper. Quatre ne manquerait pas de réagir, s'il savait...  
- Ne lui en veux pas, Duo..., dit le blond avec douceur.  
Duo sourit intérieurement.  
- ... il est... perturbé...  
- N'importe qui verrait qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal, mon coeur en sucre, plaisanta le jeune homme natté. T'as pas des précisions? Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez lui ?  
Quatre secoua la tête.  
- Si je le savais...  
Duo fit une moue déçue.  
- C'est nul, ton truc, ça nous dit que ce qu'on est capable de voir par nous-même !  
- Je suis désolé, répondit faiblement Quatre.  
- Euh, Quatchounet, je plai-san-tais !  
Son ami eut un faible sourire. Celui de Duo fut plus prononcé ; l'empathe était bien le seul à ne pas se formaliser des surnoms dont il les affublait...  
- Heero est... je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre... perturbé. J'ignore par quoi, mais ça semble couver depuis quelques temps.  
- Que sens-tu au juste ? demanda Trowa par-dessus son épaule.  
- Hum, et bien... Ah ! comment vous expliquer ? Ce que je sens, d'ordinaire, c'est un peu comme... des vagues qui fluctuent.  
- Gue ?  
Quatre sourit à Duo.  
- Disons que c'est comme si vous étiez entourés d'un flux mouvant d'air. Chaque personne à son flux propre, qui change selon ses émotions. Rythme, couleur, chaleur...  
- C'est _ça_ que tu ressens ? s'exclama Duo, qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.  
- Nooon, je... j'essaye de trouver des analogies que vous puissiez comprendre ; c'est tout simplement indescriptible. Disons alors plutôt que c'est comme des ondes qui oscillent en harmonie, mais dont la phase, et tout le reste, varient en fonction des émotions. Malgré ces variations, ces ondes restent cohérentes pour une personne donnée, et elles sont uniques pour chacun.  
- Et pour Heero ?  
- Hum, disons que ce serait comme si ces ondes étaient brouillées, comme parasitées par quelque chose...  
- Wha ! Attends là, t'es quand même pas en train de nous dire que Heero est possédé ? s'exclama Duo, soudain enthousiasmé par cette idée, surtout après avoir repéré du coin de l'oeil un petit frisson chez Wu Fei.  
- Non ! C'est juste... Quatre soupira. ... Il est perturbé, c'est tout.  
- Hum ! C'est pas très clair tout ça !  
Quatre eut un sourire navré.  
- Quelqu'un saurait ce qui pourrait le troubler de la sorte ?  
Duo secoua avec force la tête, en prenant garde de ménager ses côtes. Brève négation de Wu Fei. Silence de Trowa. Pourtant, Quatre sembla percevoir quelque chose.  
- Trowa ? demanda-t-il doucement.  
Clignement de paupières de Duo.  
- Yo, Tro-man ! Tu nous fais des cachotteries ? Hein ?  
Trowa se retourna lentement vers ses coéquipiers et dit avec calme et sérieux :  
- Les pâtes sont cuites.  
Duo se frappa bruyamment le front avec la paume de sa main.  
- Je vais chercher Heero, proposa Quatre, toujours serviable.  
- Laisse, j'y vais. Duo se leva le plus normalement qu'il put. La douleur lancinante à son flanc commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Heero. Wu Fei se chargea de mettre la table pour cinq, tandis que Trowa achevait la préparation des pâtes.  
- Trowa ? répéta doucement Quatre. Il lui avait semblé sentir une hésitation chez son ami. Il se rappela alors que quelques jours plus tôt, Heero et lui avait reçu une mission. Pour autant qu'il le savait, celle-ci s'était plutôt bien déroulée, il s'était agi d'une mission somme toute classique, rien de bien risqué pour deux garçons comme Trowa et Heero. Alors pourquoi cette hésitation ?  
_Ça n'a peut être rien à voir... Ou je me suis trompé ?_  
Trowa n'était pas très facile à déchiffrer lui non plus, au grand dam de l'empathe... Le grand jeune homme lui jeta un petit regard impassible. S'il savait quelque chose, il n'avait pas l'intention d'en parler, c'était évident.

Duo marqua un court temps d'arrêt devant la porte de la chambre d'Heero. Il sentait qu'il valait mieux y aller mollo. Il frappa donc, chose rarissime pour lui.  
- Heero-kun ?  
Silence...  
- Heero ? C'est moi. Duo. On mange, tu viens ? Il frappa encore. Heee-roo ?  
N'y tenant plus, il ouvrit doucement la porte et pénétra prudemment dans la pièce. Il ne tenait pas à expérimenter deux fois dans la même soirée les réflexes fulgurants du Soldat Parfait. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, les seules sources de lumière venant du couloir et de la salle de bain. Duo distingua pourtant une silhouette assise sur une chaise, là où se trouvait un ordinateur portable. Eteint. Duo fronça les sourcils. Eteint ? Heero ? Impossible !  
Ses yeux s'habituant à l'obscurité, il remarqua que Heero était tourné vers lui, et non vers son écran. Il jugea préférable de ne pas pousser l'interrupteur.  
- Bah ! Qu'est-ce qu'tu fais dans l'noir ?  
- ...  
- On mange, tu viens ? répéta-t-il.  
- ...  
Duo s'appuya contre le mur mais se redressa bien vite, ne pouvant retenir une grimace de douleur. Heero le remarqua, sans pouvoir lui en trouver une cause.  
Le natté eut un soupir. Il se décida à s'approcher du jeune homme, et s'assit sur le rebord du lit, laissant la porte grande ouverte. Juste au cas où. Et puis, le couloir lui fournissait un peu de lumière.  
- Ta mission s'est mal passée ?  
_Quelle mission ?_ faillit laisser échapper Heero. Mais il garda le silence. Ils pensaient qu'il avait reçu une mission. Objectivement, il ne pouvait pas les en blâmer. Existait-il quelque chose d'autre dans sa vie que les missions ? Rien. Jusqu'à récemment.  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
Récemment...  
- Heero, réponds-moi quoi ! Allez ! Fais-moi un petit "Omae o korosu" !  
- ... J'arrive.  
- Quoi ?  
- Je vous rejoins.  
_Hein ? Oh ! Ah ! Le repas ! Autrement dit : "fous-moi le camp". Okaaaaay !_  
Duo garda le silence quelques secondes, observant son compagnon, ne parvenant pas à voir son expression dans la pénombre. Il se leva finalement. Lorsqu'il atteignit la porte, il se retourna pourtant.  
- Si jamais tu veux en parler... je suis là, tu sais, dit-il avec sérieux. Puis, après une brève hésitation. Quatre aussi, ou même Trowa, Wu Fei...  
_Bref, t'as l'embarras du choix ! _  
Duo aurait préféré qu'il se confie à lui, mais il préférait encore d'avantage qu'Heero aille voir quelqu'un d'autre plutôt que de rester comme une huître. Même s'il savait que jamais Heero ne confierait à quiconque ses problèmes, Duo préférait l'assurer que cette alternative existait. Il rejoignit alors les autres dans la cuisine. Il avait faim.  
Duo marqua un temps d'arrêt juste avant de pénétrer dans la cuisine. Il se recomposa son expression habituelle, enjouée et moqueuse, puis surgit dans la pièce sans crier gare.  
- Bon bin, les enfants, Hee-chan ne va pas tarder et moi, je meuuuuuurs de faim ! s'exclama-t-il en se jetant sur sa chaise, saisissant d'un geste vif ses couverts et en les cognant avec enthousiasme contre la table. A taaaaable ! bava-t-il presque.  
Aussitôt, Wu Fei se leva et entreprit de servir les jeunes gens attablés. Duo prit un air faussement outré en le voyant faire.  
- Oooh , bin, Fei Fei ! On attend pas Heero ? A peine je m'assois que tu te jettes sur la bouffe ! Et moi qui pensais être affamé ! T'es pire que moi ma parole !  
- Mais ! Mais mais pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore Maxwell , fit le Chinois en piquant un fard. Tu as dit que Yuy arrivait tout de suite, je commence à servir, c'est tout !  
- Il était temps que je revienne alors ! Un peu plus et ma part disparaissait dans ton assiette !  
- Maaaaxweeell ! _Jamais_ je ne ferais une telle chose ! gronda Wu Fei, en rougissant de plus belle. Heero franchit alors la porte de la cuisine et s'installa à sa place dans le plus grand silence. Trowa lui jeta un regard sans expression. Quatre jugea opportun d'enchaîner. Il avait senti en Duo que sa discussion avec Heero n'avait mené à rien.  
- C'est vrai, Duo, Wu Fei ne ferait jamais ça. Et je peux bien lui donner un peu de ma part, je ne mange pas autant que vous...  
- Mais ! Je n'ai même pas faim, d'abord ! Wu Fei lâcha les couverts et se rassit. Duo était écroulé sur son assiette, montrant son voisin du doigt.  
- Une écreviiiisse ! Ça me donne encore plus faim ! ajouta-t-il avec un regard gourmand. Allez, sers-moi, Wuffy, s'te plaît, avant que je ne m'attaque à la table !  
Wu Fei obtempéra, en maugréant un 'Maxwell', suivi de quelques mots en chinois. Il servit ensuite le reste de la tablée, pour finir par lui. Le silence menaçait de se réinstaller. Duo soupira intérieurement.  
- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas faim, Wu-man ? Aaah ! J'ai compris pourquoi c'est toi qui nous sers ! Tu te réserves la plus grosse part ! C'est pas idiot ! Y'en a là d'dans hein ? dit-il en désignant de son couteau la tête de Wu Fei.  
- Arrête ça !  
- Quaaaatre ! Y'a quoi comme dessert ?  
- J'ai fait une mousse au chocolat, j'espère que vous aimez tous ça ?  
Un immense sourire éclaira le visage de Duo.  
- C'est mouah qui vous sers !  
- Je voudrais _aussi_ pouvoir y goûter, Maxwell.  
- Mais tu es un ogre ! Avec tout ce qu'il y a dans ton assiette, t'auras encore faim ?

Le repas continua de la sorte ; dès que le silence semblait s'instaurer, Duo trouvait une excuse pour asticoter Wu Fei et Quatre suivait le mouvement. D'habitude, Heero était également la cible des moqueries de l'Américain, mais pas ce soir, non, surtout pas ce soir. Quant à Trowa, il était toujours difficile de le faire réagir.  
Quatre écoutait la conversation animée de Duo, tout en s'efforçant de trier les émotions qui s'entremêlaient. C'était toujours plus difficile lorsqu'ils étaient tous réunis. Duo émettait à lui seul une telle palette de sentiments qu'il était difficile de ne pas se laisser submerger. L'indignation de Wu Fei venait y ajouter ses propres couleurs, d'autant plus que Duo donnait le meilleur de lui-même pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il fallait qu'il réussisse à faire abstraction des ces ondes envahissantes pour se concentrer sur celles de ses deux autres amis.  
Il lui fallut fermer les yeux un court moment. Si seulement Duo pouvait cesser de ressentir trente secondes... Il retient de justesse un soupir. Il commençait à sentir Heero, pourtant juste à sa gauche. Le brun était toujours "brouillé", même s'il semblait à Quatre qu'il retrouvait peu à peu une certaine cohérence. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Quatre fronça les sourcils. C'était trop subtil, trop hésitant, pour qu'il parvienne à s'en saisir. Il avait l'impression que l'esprit d'Heero lui glissait entre les doigts comme une anguille. Quatre frissonna. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait un telle chose, il ne savait pas comment l'interpréter. Il décida de passer à Trowa. Il était persuadé qu'il savait quelque chose au sujet d'Heero. Peut-être pourrait-il l'aider à comprendre ? Mais le grand jeune homme n'avait pas semblé vouloir en parler. Et Quatre pouvait tout aussi bien faire fausse route. Il le regarda un instant : lorsque le pilote d'Heavy Arms n'était pas concentré sur son repas, il regardait en direction d'Heero...  
Il parlerait à Trowa. Mais plus tard, en privé.

Heero ne s'attarda pas à table. A peine eut-il fini son assiette qu'il se leva et la déposa dans l'évier, la nettoyant rapidement avant de sortir. Il entendit Quatre le questionner au sujet d'un dessert, et il répondit par son mot fétiche, avant de se diriger vers sa chambre, qu'il ferma à clé.  
Peu après le départ d'Heero, Duo laissa le silence retomber. Il n'avait plus envie de faire des efforts. Il n'avait plus vraiment à en faire, d'ailleurs, puisque le problème avait quitté la pièce. Il se leva et servit la mousse en silence. Wu Fei ne fit aucun commentaire. Une fois rassis, Duo se retourna légèrement vers Quatre, se contentant de le regarder. Le jeune empathe ne put que secouer la tête, l'air malheureux. Il sentit une main s'abattre sur son épaule. Duo lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'oeil, avant d'entamer sa mousse. Peu après, il vantait bruyamment les mérites du chef-cuisinier...

Duo se laissa tomber sur son matelas et poussa un grognement ; il avait encore oublié de ménager ses côtes.  
Il s'inquiétait. Il avait beau se dire que Heero était parfaitement capable de surmonter ses problèmes, rien n'y faisait, il s'inquiétait. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu ainsi. Quelque chose d'indéfinissable était apparu chez Heero. Il ne saurait même pas dire d'où lui venait cette idée, l'attitude du pilote 01 n'avait en rien changé. Ou presque. Duo avait l'impression que Heero était en permanence sur le point de... sursauter. Comme s'il avait l'esprit ailleurs. Ce qui, pour Heero, était parfaitement ridicule. Il avait été le voir pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul, mais il se demandait s'il avait correctement interprété sa visite. Duo n'avait pas tellement l'habitude d'être sérieux. Mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un remontât le moral des troupes, et qui sinon lui ? Trowa ? Il ricana à cette idée. Et dire que la couverture de Trowa était _clown_ dans un cirque. Il rigola un peu plus fort. Il rêvait de le voir en costume... Il roula doucement sur le dos et secoua la tête ; son esprit dérivait une fois de plus. Heero, donc... Il avait peut-être cru qu'il était venu se moquer de lui ? Pourtant, il avait bien pris soin de le laisser tranquille durant tout le dîner, mais il n'était pas sûr que son ami l'ait remarqué. Quatre était sympa, il l'avait bien aidé à embêter Wu Fei.  
Duo se tapa un peu le front de la main.  
_Heero, bon sang !_  
Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, si Heero ne pensait même pas qu'il voulait vraiment l'aider. Wu Fei avait raison, il s'inquiétait peut-être trop, et pour pas grand chose. Oui, dans un jour ou deux, tout serait redevenu comme avant, c'était sûr. Il était tenté de demander à G quelle mission avait reçu Heero mais n'en ferait rien. Ça ne le concernait pas. Même s'il se sentait concerné...  
Il finit par s'endormir, sans même s'en rendre compte, ses pensées toujours tournées vers son ami aux yeux bleus.

Heero poussa avec crainte l'interrupteur. Crainte, lui ? Oui, crainte.  
Personne.  
Il alla vérifier la salle de bain.  
R.A.S.  
Mais il savait que cela ne voulait rien dire, _ils_ pouvaient surgir à n'importe quel moment. Il prit une douche. Longtemps, il laissa l'eau chaude couler sur son corps, peu soucieux de consommer toute la réserve, mais elle ne l'apaisa pas. Il se sentait toujours épié. Traqué. Et il l'était. Pourtant, une question revenait sans cesse dans son esprit. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas venus avant ? Pourquoi... ne le laissaient-ils pas en paix ?  
En paix ? Après ce qu'il avait fait ? Ce qu'il ferait encore, si nécessaire ?  
_Je n'ai pas droit à la paix_, pensa-t-il en retournant dans sa chambre, frictionnant vigoureusement ses cheveux. _Je me bats pour elle, mais je ne la mérite pas pour moi-même. _  
Ses yeux se tournèrent vers son ordinateur. Il avait vérifié avant que Duo ne vienne le chercher, mais par acquis de conscience, il le ralluma. Aucune mission n'était arrivée entre temps. Il avait eu de la chance, une mission aurait pu tomber durant son absence. Son indiscipline était inacceptable.  
_Ça ne doit plus se reproduire_, pensa-t-il avec résolution, en serrant les poings.  
Il se coucha, les cheveux encore humides, avec cette unique pensée : _Jamais_.


	2. Scène 2

Titre : Celui qui rêvait éveillé, scène 2.  
Base : Gundam Wing.  
Genre : Sérieux, torture mentale d'un Hee-chan sans défense sous ma plume, perso parfois kawaï, mais même pas de shonen aï.  
Couples : Seulement si on a l'esprit vraiment très mal tourné. Et parce qu'on ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir nous réserve...  
Auteurs : Meanne77, avec la collaboration de Seinseya.

Notes : Première fic... Remodelage de la chronologie (mais quelle chronologie ?), parce que ça m'arrange. Merci à Sein, sans qui cette fic n'aurait pas dépassé la cinquième page... La plupart du vocabulaire utilisé est traduit dans la fic même, enfin, vous verrez... Langage "châtié" de Duo, mais on lui pardonne...  
Disclaimer : On se cotise, on se cotise. Mais pour l'instant, ils sont pas encore à nous... Kotori et le jeune homme nous appartiennent, mais qui s'en soucie, mis à part nous ?

**_Acte Premier : Heero_  
Celui qui rêvait éveillé**

_**Scène 2 :**_

Moi je dis : Dieu existe ! Qui d'autre aurait pu créer ces petites merveilles sinon Lui ? Tu crois pas ? Regarde tous les parfums qu'ils ont en plus ! C'est ça, le Paradis ! On a bien fait de venir ici, je commence presque à remercier notre taupe ! piailla Duo en enfournant une nouvelle bouchée.  
Aaaaah ! Trop bon ! Je meurs ! Chère taupe, je t'aime ! Dis, Heero, tu manges pas la tienne ? C'est meilleur quand c'est pas fondu, tu sais ?  
Heero jeta un coup d'oeil à son vis-à-vis, poussant un soupir exaspéré. Ils n'étaient là que depuis quinze minutes et Duo n'avait pas arrêté d'encenser sa glace-quadruple-boules-vanille-fraise-pistache-nougat-chantilly-biscuit-et-parapluie-s'il-vous-plait. Les seules secondes qu'il avait de répit était lorsqu'il avalait. Et maintenant, il lorgnait sur la sienne. Qu'il n'avait pas touché, du reste, mais tout de même !  
Ils étaient installés à la terrasse d'un glacier réputé (choisi par Duo, mais il devait reconnaître que le lieu était stratégiquement avantageux), en plein centre-ville. Trowa et Quatre de leur côté, et Wu Fei du sien, surveillaient les alentours. Ils maintenaient un contact radio permanent, afin de ne pas perdre l'espion de vue dans la foule. Les pilotes 04 et 03 se trouvaient en hauteur, avec le matériel adéquat, ne perdant ainsi pas le moindre mouvement.  
Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se retrouve en équipe avec cette pipelette de Duo ? Il aurait préféré la présence reposante de Trowa, ou Wu Fei à la rigueur. Mais c'était toujours mieux que de se retrouver coincé seul à seul avec le jeune empathe. Il réprima un léger frisson. S'il reconnaissait les valeurs de Quatre au combat, ainsi que son brillant esprit de stratège, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une répugnance face à son pouvoir. Surtout en ce moment. Nouveau frisson, qu'il réprima lui aussi. Son esprit n'appartenait qu'à lui. Même s'il savait que Quatre se montrait plutôt respectueux de leur intimité.  
N'empêche... Il soupçonnait Duo d'avoir utilisé une pièce truquée. Hypothèse à vérifier.  
Heero surveillait consciencieusement la place. Il savait que Duo faisait de même, malgré son attitude insouciante et insupportable qui laissait penser le contraire. Mais il avait appris au fil des mois qu'on pouvait se fier au côté 'Shinigami' du natté. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il était encore en vie. Heero fit un geste discret vers son pistolet, invisible sur lui. Le regard de Duo se modifia imperceptiblement. Joie, moquerie, gourmandise et... sur ses gardes. Prêt à réagir au dixième de seconde. Heero fit un léger mouvement du menton, lui indiquant que ce n'était rien. Le jeune homme aux yeux améthystes replongea immédiatement au fond de sa glace. Oui, on pouvait se fier au Shinigami...

Duo avait commandé une nouvelle tournée, la glace d'Heero irrémédiablement fondue ne lui faisant plus envie. Il s'impatientait. On approchait du milieu d'après-midi et Duo ne tenait plus en place. Il avait du mal à rester assis sans bouger aussi longtemps, aussi bonne la glace soit-elle. Il avait envie de se dégourdir les jambes. Il aimait les filatures, chasser sa proie, mais il détestait avoir à attendre celle-ci. Il sourit méchamment. Il avait envie de jouer. Peut-être les profs le lui permettraient-ils, une fois la mission accomplie ? Après tout, il faudrait bien qu'ils interrogent leur petit espion, à un moment ou à un autre... Il s'agita sur sa chaise, s'attendant à recevoir de nouveau le regard-qui-tue d'Heero. Et effectivement, Heero amorça le geste de se retourner vers lui. Mais il s'arrêta brusquement, et eut un mouvement de recul alors même que ses yeux s'arrondissaient légèrement. Instantanément, Duo fit volte-face, se maudissant de n'avoir rien senti. Puis resta perplexe. Rien, rien du tout, pas le moindre changement dans la foule. D'ailleurs, Wu Fei leur avait signalé peu avant que leur cible ne serait pas dans leur périmètre avant sept bonnes minutes. Il se retourna alors vers Heero, plus lentement, et garda le silence. Son ami fixait presque sans la voir la place laissée libre à la gauche de Duo. Le regard de ce dernier se fit plus perçant. Le visage d'Heero s'était refermé, ne laissant filtrer aucune émotion. Mais où était Quatre lorsqu'on avait besoin de lui ? Le brun se renfrogna encore un peu, les yeux toujours fixés sur un point tout proche.  
- Heero ? demanda tout doucement Duo, ne voulant pas sortir brutalement le jeune homme de sa transe.  
Duo se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il allait peut-être enfin savoir ce qui arrivait à Heero. Il l'avait un peu espéré, pour tout dire, mais pas pendant la mission, alors que leur cible était toute proche ! Il s'était débrouillé pour être avec Heero on ne pouvait pas survivre sur L2 sans apprendre un ou deux tours de passe-passe, mais à présent, il aurait préféré qu'il ne se passât rien d'imprévu. Heero fronça les sourcils, toujours ailleurs.  
- Heero ? Hey ho !  
_Oh, et puis, tant pis... On peut plus attendre.  
_Duo se pencha en avant et d'un mouvement vif, fit claquer ses mains juste sous le nez d'Heero.

Duo se tortillait encore sur sa chaise. Il avait beau faire des efforts, il mourrait d'envie de l'étrangler avec sa natte, histoire qu'elle serve à quelque chose d'autre qu'à s'agiter au moindre mouvement du tueur. Il se retourna pour le faire se tenir tranquille une bonne fois pour toute mais quelqu'un qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir là entra dans son champ de vision.  
_Non ! Pas maintenant ! La mission...  
_Odin Lowe s'était assis à leur table et le fixait. Il était resté exactement tel que dans ses souvenirs. Ses épaules larges, peut-être un peu moins à présent qu'il avait grandi, étaient toujours impressionnantes. Les cheveux clairs, coupés courts, des yeux bleus, d'une couleur différente, plus claire, de la sienne. Le même visage à la mâchoire carrée...  
Le même blouson. Il savait très exactement où il cachait son arme, un Smith&Wesson 41. Lui-même avait eu un Astra "Constable" .22 Long Rifle à cette époque ; il était depuis passé au Beretta 71 .22 Long Rifle, plus adapté à l'homme qu'il était physiquement presque devenu.  
Le même petit sourire, mi professoral, mi sarcastique... Il était aussi redoutable avec des couteaux, il s'en souvenait parfaitement, c'était de lui qu'il tenait sa propre technique.  
- Tu as grandi...  
Il eut un mouvement de recul involontaire.  
La même voix, d'où perçait un imperceptible accent russe. Une voix qu'il connaissait bien, mieux que personne, dont il était capable de décrypter les moindres inflexions. Une voix qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis ce fameux jour, sept ans plus tôt.  
- Qu'es-tu devenu ?  
Heero se demanda s'il le jugeait ou s'il lui demandait simplement de ses nouvelles.  
Mais il ne l'avait pas tué, _celui-là_. Que faisait-il là ?  
- ... Je vois que tu n'as effectivement pas repris une vie normale. Dois-je me sentir responsable de tes choix ?  
Heero déglutit péniblement, sans même se rendre compte qu'il serrait le bord de la table si fort que les extrémités de ses doigts avaient viré au blanc.  
- Tu es toujours en vie... Tu n'y semblais pas très attaché pourtant... As-tu suivi mon conseil ?  
Heero ferma les yeux.  
"_Aussi parfait qu'un plan puisse paraître, il y aura toujours un imbécile pour changer le futur... Aussi, quoiqu'il arrive, suis toujours ce que te dicte ton coeur ; ainsi, tu n'auras jamais de regret. C'est la seule voie possible pour ceux qui n'ont pas d'avenir._"  
Le conseil semblait juste. Et pourtant...  
Un claquement le ramena brutalement à la réalité. Un coup de feu ?  
Immédiatement, il se redressa, sa main se dirigeant vers son arme, son seul soutien. Deux étaux s'abattirent sur ses avant-bras. Il cligna des yeux. Deux mains blanches et fines le serraient fermement, mais sans animosité, au dessus d'une table. Des manches noires, retroussées au niveau des coudes, une doublure blanche. Pantalon et T-shirt noirs. Croix chrétienne autour d'un cou. Cheveux châtains, en partie masqués par une casquette, noire elle aussi. Des yeux améthystes, le fixant d'un air sérieux. Mortellement sérieux.  
Duo...  
Du coin de l'oeil, il nota qu'Odin était reparti, aussi silencieusement qu'il était venu. Mais le mal était fait. Car cette fois, il y avait un témoin. Une partie de lui lui ordonna de supprimer le témoin gênant. Une fois de plus.  
_Non. Duo. Pas ennemi.  
_Duo resserra sa prise. Il ne le lâcherait pas tant que les yeux d'Heero ne lui indiqueraient pas qu'il était de nouveau lui-même.  
_Allié. A...mi...  
_Second brusque retour à la réalité.  
Ami ? D'où venait cette idée ridicule ? Le Soldat Parfait n'avait pas d'ami. Duo serra encore plus fort. Heero fut envahit par une bouffée de colère. Une irrésistible envie de frapper.  
- _05 à 01 et 02, répondez._  
Duo ne bougea pas. Heero le fusilla du regard, entraînant contre toute attente un léger soulagement sur le visage de Duo.  
- Lâche-moi !  
Duo obtempéra avec une lenteur exaspérante. Heero porta vivement à ses lèvres l'émetteur radio qu'il portait au poignet droit.  
- Ici 01, parlez 05.  
- _La cible entre dans votre périmètre. Contact dans 45 secondes. Ici 05, terminé._  
- Bien reçu 05, terminé.  
Duo jeta de la monnaie sur la table avant de relever les yeux vers son coéquipier. S'il n'avait pas eu le contrôle de ses émotions enfin, la plupart du temps Heero aurait frissonné sous le regard inquisiteur du jeune dieu de la Mort.  
- Je le vois, se contenta-t-il néanmoins de dire, ne te retourne pas, qu'il ne te voit pas. On lui laisse de l'avance. Puis, s'adressant à son poignet : Ici 02, répondez 04.  
- _Ici 04, parlez 02._  
- Avons le contact visuel. Lui laissons un peu d'avance. Ne le perdez pas de vue.  
- _Bien reçu 02, ne t'inquiète pas, on le suit à la trace._  
- Commençons la filature, à vous 04.  
- _Roger. Terminé._

L'agent d'OZ semblait prendre son temps, flânant dans le centre ville, pour s'en éloigner peu à peu. Peut-être était-il en avance à son rendez-vous. Ou plus probablement vérifiait-il qu'il n'était pas suivi...  
_Ce gars est plutôt bon. Malheureusement pour lui, nous sommes meilleurs ! Sorry guy !_, pensa Duo avec un sourire malicieux et un peu inquiétant.  
Il n'en relâchait pas moins l'attention qu'il portait à Heero.  
_Après, va falloir qu'on cause sérieusement, mon gars !  
Ce regard qu'il m'a lancé tout à l'heure ! My God ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe Heero ? C'est pas ton genre d'agir comme ça...  
_Heero essayait de se concentrer sur sa mission. La seule chose qui avait de l'importance. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger au sujet d'Odin. Le revoir l'avait plus touché qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Que lui voulait-il ? Qu'avait-il voulu lui dire ?

L'espion s'était faufilé dans une avenue marchande ; il semblait se diriger, par maints détours, vers le port. Peut-être vers les entrepôts. Il restait prudent, pourtant pas une seconde il ne s'aperçut que deux paires d'yeux le scrutaient des hauteurs alors que deux autres ne le lâchaient pas d'une semelle. Il se retournait fréquemment, mais toujours de façon à ce que cela passe pour être naturel. Il avait été bien entraîné, cela se voyait, mais c'était insuffisant.  
Il fit halte à un kiosque à journaux, ce qui lui permettait d'observer tout autour de lui en donnant l'impression de se choisir une lecture. Derrière lui, mêlés à la foule, les pilotes 01 et 02 suivaient sa piste.  
Ils le filaient depuis plusieurs minutes lorsque l'œil exercé d'Heero repéra quelque chose sur sa gauche qui attira son attention, le détournant un instant de sa cible originelle. Il pivota pour faire face à la vitrine d'un magasin. Ce qu'il vit au travers lui fit perdre pied. Il sentit une sueur froide lui couler dans le dos, tandis qu'il perdait totalement conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Il plaqua sans même le réaliser ses mains contre la vitre, la faisant vibrer sous l'impact.  
Duo, toujours concentré sur son objectif, s'aperçut néanmoins du changement d'attitude de son ami.  
- Euh, Heero, je suis sûr que cette petite robe t'irait très bien, mais tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de faire du lèche-vitrine ?  
Heero n'entendit même pas la réflexion de son camarade.  
_Ça ne peut pas être elle ! Elle est morte ! Morte !  
_Une jeune femme sortit, balançant d'un air réjouit un sac plein de nouveaux vêtements. Heero crut même l'entendre fredonner. Elle s'éloigna rapidement.  
Il ne comprenait plus : pourquoi était-il étonné qu'une morte revienne ?  
_Parce qu'elle a grandi…  
_Il n'allait pas tarder à la perdre de vue.  
Ce pouvait-il qu'elle ait survécu ?  
_Non, elle est morte ! Sur L1. Il y a six ans. Par ma faute !  
Parce que j'avais écouté ce que me dictait mon cœur…  
_Quelques secondes encore et elle aurait disparu.  
- KOTORIIII !  
Il ne raisonnait plus. Il n'était plus qu'un corps en mouvement, ses pensées se résumant à un seul nom. Heero se retrouva à fendre la foule, écartant sans y prendre garde tous les obstacles qui lui barraient le chemin, s'attirant des protestations bruyantes auxquelles il ne prêta aucune attention. Elle évoluait avec grâce malgré la cohue. Il se souvenait de cette façon qu'elle avait de se déplacer, comme si elle flottait sur un nuage. C'était quelque chose qui l'avait toujours fasciné : Kotori ne marchait pas, elle flottait. Elle avait vieillie, tout comme lui, mais il l'avait parfaitement reconnue. Il n'oubliait jamais un visage, et elle n'avait pas tellement changé, en six ans. Elle devait avoir 20 ans à présent, et elle était vivante, il le sentait, elle n'était pas comme Odin, pas comme la petite fille, pas comme les autres…  
Comment aurait-il pu oublier son visage ? Et le filet de sang à la commissure de ses lèvres pâles ?

Duo resta comme deux ronds de flanc, planté comme un idiot dans l'avenue, alors que son ami s'éloignait précipitamment de lui. Il se reprit rapidement, mais hésita sur la conduite à tenir, trop sidéré qu'il était de voir Heero _courir après une fille_. Il se décida une fraction de seconde trop tard.  
Heero se jeta pratiquement sur la jeune femme, saisissant sans douceur son avant-bras et la forçant à faire volte-face, lui arrachant un cri de surprise.  
- Kotori !  
- Que… mais vous êtes fou ? Qui êtes-vous ? Lâchez-moi immédiatement !  
- Kotori !  
- Lâchez-moi ! s'écria la jeune femme, prenant soudain peur devant l'expression d'Heero. Il lui faisait mal, elle cria.  
Heero cligna des yeux, croyant que sa vue se troublait, mais c'était le visage de la jeune femme qui se modifiait à mesure qu'il la fixait, les yeux exorbités. Il ne cessait de répéter son prénom, comme une litanie.  
Ses cheveux n'étaient pas aussi noirs qu'il l'avait cru. Ils n'avaient pas la texture de la soie. Ses yeux n'étaient pas d'un noir d'encre mais d'un marron noisette. Ils perdirent leur forme en amande ; ses cils étaient plus longs, et maquillés. Le visage n'était plus aussi rond. Le nez semblait s'allonger légèrement et se redresser. Elle n'avait plus son sourire, ce sourire chaleureux et si particulier qu'il n'avait rencontré que chez une seule autre personne, bien qu'il n'aurait pas su dire chez qui. Les yeux d'Heero revinrent se poser sur ceux de la jeune femme : il y découvrit l'empreinte de la peur. Celle dont il tenait toujours le bras cria. Kotori n'avait jamais eu peur de lui, elle n'avait jamais eu peur que pour lui.  
Duo s'élança, mais trop tard. Le temps qu'il parvienne à leur hauteur, forçant Heero à lâcher le bras meurtri, le mal était fait. Elle gardait une marque rouge, tant Heero avait serré. Sa première intention avait été de s'excuser auprès de la jeune femme pour son ami, mais lorsqu'il se retourna, son regard croisa celui de l'espion. Il les regardait ; tout le monde les regardait ! Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait reconnu Heero, et à présent, il connaissait également le visage de Duo ; Duo, qui tenait toujours fermement Heero et qui venait de se compromettre.  
_Shit !  
_Duo attira Heero à l'écart, dans une ruelle, aussi vite qu'il put, ce qui n'était pas difficile, le "Soldat Parfait" étant plus mou qu'une marionnette désarticulée. Il repoussa sans douceur Heero contre le mur et le gifla violemment. Le cobalt des yeux d'Heero perdirent un peu de leur couleur vague.  
- _04 à 02 ! Répondez 02 !_  
- J'allais vous appelez, 04 ! répondit prestement Duo en appuyant sur le bouton de son émetteur miniaturisé en montre. Sa voix était légèrement altérée par l'émotion.  
- _Que ce passe-t-il en bas ?_ demanda la voix de Trowa.  
- Un imprévu, la cible nous a repéré. Ecoutez-moi tous, les instructions ont changé : on rattrape ce gars, et fissa ! Il est hors de question que son contact aperçoive ne serait-ce que le bout de son nez ! Chopez moi cet enfoiré ! Vivant, ajouta-t-il d'une voix redevenue parfaitement calme, la voix froide qu'il prenait parfois, lorsque Shinigami s'apprêtait à rendre son office. Exécution ! 01 et moi, on vous rejoint. Restez en contact.  
- _Bien reçu, 02_ , répondit Wu Fei, un bruit de moto en fond sonore, _je m'en charge._  
- On s'en charge _tous_, on ne peut plus prendre le moindre risque, il peut nous identifier tous les deux.  
- _Compris, 02._ Brève hésitation. _02, tout va bien ?_  
- J'en sais rien, 04, fit- il d'une voix sourde. Au boulot !  
- _Roger !_  
Duo coupa la communication et pivota vers Heero. Celui-ci semblait encore un peu perdu, toute couleur ayant quittée son visage, mais il semblait être lui-même.  
- Je…  
- Ferme la, Heero ! C'est pas le moment ! Oh, on va en reparler, ça, tu peux me croire ! Mais pas maintenant ! Pas avant d'avoir rattrapé tes conneries !

L'agent d'OZ n'avait eu aucune chance. Wu Fei, à présent à moto, l'avait rattrapé et neutralisé facilement, suivant les instructions de Duo. Une fois l'espion hors d'état de nuire, mais vivant, les G-boys décidèrent de la marche à suivre. Ils ne pouvaient s'attarder d'avantage dans les parages, l'endroit n'était pas sûr. Ils ignoraient combien de membres de l'organisation militaire de Treize pouvaient se trouver sur place. Duo estima préférable de rentrer au nouveau centre général des professeurs, ceux-ci ayant changé de lieu dès le départ de leur espion. Ce dernier était dans l'impossibilité de les voir ou les entendre, mais ils devaient l'interroger au plus tôt.  
Les pilotes de Gundam se procurèrent un moyen de transport et regagnèrent leur nouvelle base. Wu Fei, toujours à moto, les précédait.  
Heero resta silencieux pendant tout le trajet, profitant du temps qui lui était imparti pour rédiger son rapport et évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de ses coéquipiers. D'un accord tacite, ces derniers avaient décidé d'attendre d'être arrivés avant d'entamer une discussion qui s'annonçait inévitable.

Leurs mentors, prévenus par Wu Fei, les attendaient. L'agent infiltré fut immédiatement placé sous surveillance, dans un petite salle servant de cellule. Ses chances d'évasion étaient nulles.  
Les professeurs réunirent les cinq pilotes dans une pièce insonorisée.  
Le Docteur J s'appuyait d'une main sur le rebord d'une table sur laquelle se trouvait un ordinateur. La mâchoire cybernisée de son autre main s'ouvrait et se fermait en un claquement sec et régulier. Heero savait ce que cela signifiait. Les autres professeurs étaient soit debout, soit assis contre la table. Ils faisaient face à leurs jeunes protégés.  
Des cinq, seul Trowa s'était nonchalamment adossé au mur, les bras croisés comme à son habitude. Tous se tenaient debout. Quand bien même il y aurait eu suffisamment de sièges, ce qui n'était pas le cas, aucun ne se serait assis.

Le Docteur J les observa en silence pendant quelques instants, sa main ayant cessé de battre la mesure. Ses yeux robotisés s'attardèrent sur Heero, qui resta parfaitement droit. Il ignorait ce que Wu Fei avait déjà bien pu leur dire.  
Enfin, J prit la parole. Sa voix était aussi froide et tranchante qu'une lame.  
- La mission est un échec. Non seulement le contact n'a pas été identifié mais de plus, vous avez ramené l'espion ici.  
Duo croisa à son tour les bras. Il plissa légèrement les yeux, assombrissant son regard déjà en partie masqué par sa casquette noire. Il se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur, mais savait que le moment n'était pas encore venu. J l'avait fait frissonner la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, mais jamais il n'avait eu peur de lui. Peu de gens pouvaient se vanter de lui avoir jamais fait peur. Moins encore étaient toujours en vie. J n'avait aucun pouvoir sur lui lui, Shinigami mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas pour Heero. Il ne pouvait que soupçonner entre eux une relation bien plus complexe que celle qu'il entretenait lui-même avec son mentor...  
- 05 nous a dit que vous vous étiez fait repérer, continua J, un brin de mépris étant venu nuancer son intonation. Cette mission n'aurait pourtant pas dû vous poser de problème. D'autant que vous étiez cinq, ajouta-t-il, les yeux toujours rivés sur ceux d'Heero. Vous deviez simplement filer et arrêter l'espion, et nous informer de l'identité de son contact. Où était le problème ?  
Heero tendit à son mentor une disquette informatique.  
- Tout est dans mon rapport.  
J saisit la disquette de sa main métallique et l'inséra dans l'ordinateur. Il parcourut rapidement le compte-rendu des yeux. Heero n'avait pas mentionné la venue d'Odin, la mission se déroulant encore sans accroc jusque là. Il parlait cependant de sa méprise concernant une jeune femme qu'il croyait avoir tuée sur L1.  
Le Docteur J releva la tête, incrédule.  
- Tu te moques de moi ?  
Heero demeura silencieux. Il n'avait rien à ajouter.  
- Si je ne te connaissais pas, je pourrais le croire. Mais ça n'explique en aucun cas ton échec ; tu n'es pas censé te laisser distraire par ce genre de détails. Je te l'avais déjà dit. Dois-je envisager de reprendre ton entraînement ? Ou de te remplacer ? Tu...  
- Woo ! Hey ! Mollo, mon pote ! C'est quoi cette blague ? Et puis quoi encore ?  
C'était n'importe quoi de toute façon, cette mission ! On s'en fout, du contact ! C'qui compte, c'est de savoir ce que la taupe leur a appris. Elle représente un danger pour nous tous. Quelle idée de l'avoir laissée en liberté ! Il fallait réagir dès le moment où vous l'avez soupçonnée. Maintenant qu'elle est de nouveau entre nos mains, il faut l'interroger, et je me porte volontaire pour cette tâche. Ensuite, on l'élimine. Et je suis là aussi volontaire, conclut Duo avec son regard Shinigami.  
L'expression des trois autres pilotes marquait leur adhésion à ses propos.  
G jugea opportun d'intervenir avant que la discussion ne s'envenime. Il ne connaissait que trop bien le caractère enflammé de son protégé et il préférait étouffer l'étincelle avant qu'elle ne se propageât.  
- Très bien, ne perdons pas plus de temps. Pendant que nous interrogeons le prisonnier, Wu Fei vous conduira à vos chambres. Dès demain, vous partirez vers l'est, dans un lieu sûr. Nous vous ferons parvenir vos Gundams une fois les améliorations achevées.  
Wu Fei eut un bref hochement de tête et sortit de la pièce, suivi par Quatre et Trowa. J et G sortirent à leur tour pour se rendre auprès de l'agent d'OZ, pendant que les trois autres regagnaient le hangar où se trouvaient les Gundams. Duo jeta un coup d'oeil à Heero avant de quitter la pièce à son tour. Celui-ci serrait les poings.  
- Heero ?  
- ..., marmonna Heero.  
- Quoi ?  
- Je peux savoir à quoi ça rime ? répéta-t-il.  
- ... Et toi, je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?  
Heero fit volte face. Une colère sourde assombrissait ses yeux cobalt.  
- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, gronda-t-il.  
- Quoi ? Mais je voulais juste...  
- Je suis un soldat ! J'assume la responsabilité de mes actes !  
- Parlons-en, de tes actes ! T'es bizarre en ce moment ! Le groupe fonctionne parce qu'on sait comment l'autre va réagir ! Tu fausses le jeu et je ne t'anticipe plus ! Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris aujourd'hui ? C'était qui, cette fille ?  
- ...  
- ... attendit Duo. Très bien, reprit-il au bout de quelques secondes de silence, comme tu voudras, mais ça n'va pas pouvoir continuer comme ça, Heero. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as, et visiblement tu ne penses pas que je veuille sincèrement t'aider, okay ! Après tout, je suis quoi ? Un pauvre baka natté, pas vrai ? Mais laisse-moi te dire une bonne chose, ou plutôt deux : je pensais tout ce que j'ai dit. Dès le départ, j'ai pensé que cette mission n'avait pas lieu d'être, et une fois de plus, tu as accepté sans nous consulter d'abord. Très bien, ça au moins c'est le Heero que je connais. Mais si tu continues à déconner comme ça, on ne va plus pouvoir compter sur toi ! Tu comprends ça ? Et on a besoin de toi, Heero, bordel ! Le groupe ne fonctionne que si on est tous ensemble !  
Duo marqua une pause, pour reprendre son souffle.  
- Penses-y.  
Duo pivota et quitta la pièce pour rejoindre les professeurs. Il avait un interrogatoire à mener. Et cette fois, l'autre parlerait.

Heero ferma les yeux, serrant encore les poings. Duo avait raison, ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. La responsabilité de leur échec lui incombait à lui seul. Aujourd'hui, Duo et les autres avaient rattrapé le coup, mais qui sait ce qu'il pourrait se passer la prochaine fois ?

Heero cherchait à s'orienter dans les couloirs. Il ne pensait pas avoir trop de difficulté pour trouver l'ordinateur central, la plupart des bases étant construites selon une logique assez similaire.  
OZ avait réussi à infiltrer leur système informatique. _Son_ système informatique. Rien que d'y penser, il sentait une colère sourde l'envahir. A cette pensée, il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il ressentait une émotion ; c'était mal. Ce n'était pas acceptable. Il devait se reprendre il fallait qu'il se reprenne ! Il était un soldat, une arme. Rapide, précis, efficace ; une mécanique bien huilée. Jusqu'ici. Il se sentait de plus en plus perdre pied, et bien qu'il agitait convulsivement les bras, il ne trouvait aucune prise à laquelle se raccrocher. Et remonter, refaire surface. Une idée le frappa : est-ce qu'il devenait fou ?  
Il tenta d'analyser cette nouvelle information, la considérant selon plusieurs angles. Et frémit.  
_Non.  
_Puisqu'il pouvait encore envisager rationnellement cette hypothèse, c'est qu'il ne l'était pas. Mais il avait un problème, il était bien obligé de le reconnaître. Comme s'il avait été infecté par un virus qu'il ne parvenait pas à neutraliser. Que faire ? S'il en parlait à J, il était sûr de se faire "reformater". Il l'avait déjà été une fois, et s'il lui était permis d'émettre une préférence personnelle, il savait qu'il ferait tout pour que ça n'arrive plus jamais. Tout ; et n'importe quoi.  
Il reprit sa marche.  
En parler à ses coéquipiers ? Le Soldat en lui écarta cette option à peine fut-elle formulée. Il n'avait pas de compte à leur rendre.  
Il s'arrêta de nouveau et ferma les yeux un bref instant. La vague de colère le submergea une fois de plus.  
Duo...  
Duo avait osé prendre sa défense. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le défende !  
Il avait osé intervenir entre lui et le docteur J. Il avait _intercédé en sa faveur_. Heero serrait les poings si fort que ses jointures perdirent toute couleur.  
Duo l'avait... pris en _pitié_ ? La rage sourde qu'il ressentait lui donnait des envies de meurtre.  
"_Si jamais tu veux en parler... je suis là, tu sais._"  
Duo avait...  
"_Tu ne penses pas que je veuille sincèrement t'aider._"  
Duo avait raison.  
Sa colère retomba aussi brusquement qu'elle était venue. Ce n'était pas contre le pilote aux yeux violets qu'elle était dirigée, mais contre lui-même. La mission avait échouée à cause de lui, non des autres. _Lui_. Et Duo avait réparé ses erreurs, en prenant les choses en main. De façon efficace, qui plus est. Il avait su prendre rapidement les décisions qui s'imposaient pendant que lui... courait après les fantômes.  
Duo avait raison en disant que s'il ne se reprenait pas, il deviendrait inutile. Le natté ne l'avait pas dit de cette façon, non...  
"_On a besoin de toi !_"  
... mais les faits étaient là. Et ils étaient tous concernés. Menacés, par son unique faute.  
Duo avait encore raison au sujet même de la mission, mais lui était un soldat, il n'avait pas à discuter les ordres qu'il recevait.  
_Duo aussi est un soldat, et pourtant, il ne se gène pas, lui...  
_Mais ils étaient différents. Duo était aussi indiscipliné que lui était subordonné ; aussi imprévisible et inventif qu'il était perfectionniste ; aussi passionné qu'il était froid. Duo était aussi plein de vie qu'il était... mort de l'intérieur.

Plongé dans ses réflexions, Heero ne réalisa pas ce que la présence du chiot avait d'incongru dans un tel lieu. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit un rire léger et cristallin s'élever sur sa droite qu'il comprit ce que cela signifiait.  
Il se retourna néanmoins vers elle, pour lui faire face. Elle le regardait de ses grands yeux verts, un sourire enfantin sur ses lèvres roses. Le chiot vint se frotter contre ses petites jambes, jappant en direction d'Heero, comme pour l'inviter au jeu.  
- Nii-san...  
Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il savait ce qu'elle allait lui dire...  
- Tu es perdu, Nii-san ?  
... et il ne voulait plus l'entendre. C'était la question qu'elle ne cessait de lui poser, encore et encore.  
"_Perdu ? Je le suis depuis le jour de ma naissance_", avait-il eu la faiblesse de lui répondre la première fois. Elle était encore en vie, ce jour-là...  
Et elle revenait, toujours, pour lui poser cette question. Et à chaque fois, oui, à chaque fois, il sentait le poignard s'enfoncer encore un peu plus dans son coeur.  
- Tu es perdu ?  
La douleur qu'il éprouvait alors était toujours plus intense. Même lorsqu'il pensait qu'elle avait atteint son paroxysme, même lorsqu'il sentait son coeur se déchirer à tel point qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir y survivre.  
- Nii-san ? appela-t-elle, impitoyable. Elle lui sourit innocemment. Tiens ! Pour toi ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui offrant sa fleur. Elle avait l'air si triste pour lui... Sans savoir pourquoi, Heero tendit la main pour s'en saisir. Comme la première fois.  
_Mais elle est morte.  
_Le chiot remuait joyeusement la queue, impatient, sans doute, de pouvoir jouer. La fleur brillait comme un soleil.  
Heero savait que ses doigts tremblaient mais il ne parvenait pas à se contrôler. La petite fille porta son autre main à son chapeau de paille, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne s'envole d'un coup de vent. Il n'y avait pas le moindre souffle dans le couloir, pourtant sa robe virevolta autour de ses jambes.  
Heero déglutit. Ses doigts ne tarderaient pas à toucher la fleur, peut-être même frôlerait-il sa main, et alors... Quoi ? Cela lui apporterait-il une réponse ? Pourquoi... ? Pourquoi lui offrait-elle de nouveau sa fleur, alors qu'elle ne cessait de le tourmenter ? Pourquoi lui souriait-elle si gentiment, alors qu'elle hantait ses jours comme ses nuits ?  
Pourquoi les autres étaient-ils eux aussi revenus et pourquoi, pourquoi elle plus que les autres ? Il était responsable de leur mort, à tous sauf Odin. Pourtant lui aussi était venu à lui. Alors était-ce finalement également de sa faute ? Peut-être... Sûrement. Et Kotori ? Tout aussi innocente que la fillette, tout aussi morte à cause de lui.  
Une sueur froide collait ses vêtements à sa peau, le faisant frissonner. Depuis combien de temps était-il en train de tendre la main vers elle ? Une seconde ? Quelques minutes ? Des heures ? Ses doigts tremblant semblaient bouger si lentement qu'il se demanda si le temps ne s'était pas arrêté, le figeant sur place. Se tendre encore un peu, et toucher. Un peu plus... Là...  
- Yuy !  
Heero sursauta et tourna la tête vers l'appel. Il eut l'impression d'avoir été brusquement tiré vers la surface.  
La surface de quoi ?  
Il cilla plusieurs fois. La lumière lui faisait mal aux yeux. Puis il s'aperçut qu'il avait toujours la main tendue, et la rabaissa précipitamment.  
Wu Fei le regardait d'un air suspicieux et inquisiteur, du bout du couloir. Il se tourna complètement vers lui, s'efforçant d'afficher son air habituel d'indifférence. Du coin de l'oeil, il lui sembla voir la petite faire une moue déçue. Elle partit, emportant avec elle son cadeau. Heero dut fournir un effort surhumain pour ne pas la suivre du regard.  
Ses yeux le piquaient, la sueur glacée sur son visage lui irritait les yeux et troublaient sa vue. Il espéra avec ferveur avoir l'air le plus normal possible.  
Les yeux noirs de Wu Fei ne cessaient de le scruter, comme à la recherche de quelque chose. Cela l'agaça.  
- Quoi ? demanda-t-il brutalement.  
Le Chinois ne sembla pas apprécier le ton employé à son encontre. L'avait-il observé avant de l'interpeller ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
Heero mit une seconde pour comprendre la question. Il lui en fallut une autre pour se souvenir de la raison de sa présence dans le couloir.  
- Cherche l'ordinateur central. Système de sécurité à revoir.  
Wu Fei fit quelques pas dans sa direction.  
- Je dois te conduire à ta chambre.  
- Plus tard. Je trouverai bien tout seul. Regarderai sur les plans.  
Le regard du Chinois se fit plus perçant encore.  
- Nous devons parler. Tous les cinq. Aucun des deux ne s'étonna de cette phrase. Il y avait pourtant de quoi : que _Wu Fei _veuille une réunion était pour le moins surprenant, mais ils savaient tous les deux que c'était inéluctable. Seulement Heero n'en était pas encore totalement persuadé. Il ne voulait pas.  
_Un soldat ne désire pas, il obéit.  
_Se raccrocher à cette idée lui redonna une certaine contenance. Sa voix fut plus assurée, presque normale, lorsqu'il lui répondit.  
- On part demain. Je dois faire ça maintenant. J'en aurai sûrement pour une partie de la nuit.  
- Hum, répliqua pensivement et avec défiance Wu Fei, avant d'acquiescer. Son compagnon essayait peut-être de reporter le moment où il leur donnerait des explications, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il avait raison. OZ avait réussi à les pirater, et même si pour cela ils avaient dû envoyer un agent au coeur même de leur base, ils ne pouvaient conserver un système défaillant. Et seul Yuy était capable d'en mettre au point un encore plus performant.  
- Demain, conclut-il ainsi simplement, avant de tourner les talons.  
Heero le regarda disparaître au détour du couloir et attendit encore quelques secondes avant de s'autoriser à se détendre un peu. Il resta seul enfin un bref instant, avant de poursuivre son chemin.

Quatre ne mit pas longtemps à ranger ses affaires. Comme pour les autres pilotes, l'essentiel de ses possessions tenait dans un simple sac, toujours prêt à être pris en quatrième vitesse. Wu Fei leur avait simplement désigné leur chambre, avant de repartir en maugréant à la recherche de Yuy, qui ne les avait pas suivi.  
Quatre referma doucement sa porte et frappa tout aussi doucement à celle de Trowa. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qui arrivait au pilote de Wing ; peut-être Duo en avait-il une meilleure idée, ayant été avec lui lors de la mission. Mais Duo était occupé ailleurs pour l'instant. Trowa par contre... Ils n'avaient toujours pas eu leur petite discussion et le moment semblait aussi bien choisi qu'un autre pour se faire. Même, le plus tôt serait le mieux ; il n'avait déjà peut-être que trop attendu.  
Seul le silence de Trowa lui répondit mais le jeune Arabe sentit qu'il l'invitait à entrer. Ce qu'il fit, éclairant la pièce de son sourire, bien que celui-ci fût atténué par les soucis. Le Français lui jeta un regard interrogatif. Quatre soupira intérieurement. Il n'était pas très facile de débuter une conversation avec Trowa.  
Le petit blond s'assit avec simplicité sur le bord du lit. Trowa adopta quant à lui sa posture favorite : adossé au mur et bras croisé, sa mèche masquant une grande partie de son visage. Il attendit que Quatre prenne la parole il pouvait attendre des heures. Il avait toujours été surpris de l'affection que le jeune garçon lui portait. Bien sûr, Quatre aimait tout le monde et était tout spécialement proche de Duo, leurs caractères ouverts se complétant à la perfection, mais il semblait malgré tout avoir à ses yeux un statut particulier, comme à part. Il avait été tout aussi surpris de constater que ce sentiment était réciproque. Il y avait un je-ne-sais-quoi chez Quatre, une vulnérabilité qui donnait envie de le protéger, mais qui n'atténuait pourtant en rien une volonté et une force sans pareilles. Oui, il avait instinctivement envie de le protéger. Comme un petit frère.  
Orphelin, ayant grandi au milieu d'une incessante guérilla, Trowa ne connaissait pas le sens du mot famille. Le monde du cirque ou plutôt Catherine avait commencé à ouvrir une voie dans ce sens. Quatre avait achevé de percer sa carapace pour s'engouffrer dans la brèche. Bien sûr, vu de l'extérieur, rien ne transparaissait, et il restait mal à l'aise du fait de la proximité des autres, mais la présence de Quatre, surtout s'il était seul, ne le dérangeait jamais.  
Son "petit frère" leva les yeux vers lui. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'être empathe pour voir qu'il s'inquiétait. Et il savait pourquoi pour qui. Lui-même commençait à se sentir concerné. Par contre, il ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi le jeune Arabe venait le voir lui. Peut-être parce que Duo était occupé... ?

Quatre se décida enfin à parler.  
- Hum... je... je m'inquiète au sujet d'Heero. Il n'a pas l'air au mieux de sa forme en ce moment. Je ne parle pas que d'aujourd'hui, fit il d'un geste évasif, mais depuis quelques jours... il est...  
- Perturbé.  
- Euh, oui, je ne sais pas... Au début, je pensais... disons une baisse de régime mais... Nouveau geste évasif. ... C'est peut-être plus grave que ça.  
Trowa l'encouragea du regard.  
- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé au juste je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de demander à Duo et lorsqu'ils nous ont rejoint, Heero était comme d'habitude... Là, je veux dire, poursuivit-il en portant la main à son coeur. Trowa hocha la tête.  
- C'est tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il a tendu son rapport à J...  
De nouveau, Trowa l'encouragea à continuer, d'un mouvement de la tête cette fois. Le petit blond semblait avoir du mal à traduire ses impressions par des mots.  
- Ce n'était pas seulement une hésitation... ou de l'appréhension plutôt, c'était comme si... Comme s'il étouffait. Sauf que c'était vraiment très bref. Mais si intense, Trowa !  
- Hum... J n'a pas eu l'air d'apprécier ce qu'il a lu.  
Quatre hocha la tête, avant de la secouer.  
- Je ne comprends pas. Je ne me sens pas le droit de lire son rapport mais...  
Il soupira.  
- Je m'inquiète sans doute trop, mais il ne m'a pas habitué à percevoir ce genre de chose.  
- Tu as raison de t'inquiéter. Si la mission d'aujourd'hui avait été plus délicate ou si nous n'avions pas tous été là, que se serait-il passé ? J'ignore ses raisons, s'il en a, mais je veux pouvoir compter sur mes coéquipiers lorsque je suis sur le champ de bataille. Si l'un de nous est incapable d'assumer sa fonction, il faudrait peut-être reconsidérer l'idée de former un groupe, une équipe.  
Quatre ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction de la part de Trowa ni à une tirade aussi longue. Il pensait que de tous, c'était de Trowa qu'Heero se sentait le plus proche. Mais Quatre n'avait pas grandi au milieu d'un bain de sang et d'un nombre incalculable de cadavres. Il ne pouvait comprendre aussi bien que son camarade tout ce que l'attitude actuelle d'Heero représentait comme danger.  
- Oh, Trowa, ne dis pas ça ! Je suis sûr que c'est passager, il doit y avoir une explication ! Il est peut-être surmené des temps-ci ; s'il reçoit d'autres missions en plus des nôtres..., ajouta-t-il en se souvenant de cette journée où Heero était parti à l'aube pour ne rentrer que le soir. Duo, tout comme lui, avait été si inquiet. C'était à partir de ce jour-là que Quatre avait commencé à réellement se poser des questions au sujet du Soldat Parfait.  
- On a tous droit à l'erreur. Heero aussi est humain !  
- Non.  
Trowa se redressa. L'Arabe le regarda s'approcher souplement de lui. Il posa avec douceur sa main sur son épaule.  
- Nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur. Nous sommes en guerre, nous nous battons pour les Colonies, nous ne _pouvons pas_ nous permettre la moindre erreur, et Heero serait le premier à le dire, s'il s'était agi d'un autre que lui.  
Quatre ouvrit de nouveau la bouche mais Trowa le fit taire d'une légère pression sur l'épaule.  
- Je ne veux pas dire qu'il n'est pas conscient de ce fait sous prétexte qu'il s'agit de lui et non d'un autre, mais c'est la deuxième erreur qu'il commet.  
- Deuxième ?  
Le Français hocha la tête.  
- Tu te souviens, la semaine dernière, nous avons tous les deux reçu la mission de voler le prototype d'une puce pour les Mobil Dolls d'OZ. Là non plus, ça n'a pas eu de conséquence grave mais pour une mission plus délicate, ça nous aurait probablement coûté la vie. A tous les deux.  
Quatre pâlit. Ainsi, il avait bien senti quelque chose chez Trowa. Quelque chose qu'il savait et qu'il avait tu jusqu'ici.  
- Que s'est-il passé ?  
- Il y a eu un imprévu. Les gardes avaient un peu d'avance sur l'horaire et nous avons dû battre en retraite. Des coups de feu ont été échangés et Heero a tiré deux fois à blanc avant de recharger son arme.  
Quatre ne parut pas comprendre où son ami voulait en venir.  
- Il n'avait pas compté les balles et n'avait pas préparé son chargeur, Quatre. _Heero_, fit-il en appuyant bien sur le nom du Soldat "Parfait".  
- Je... je vois, oui.  
De la part d'Heero, ce genre de détail était tout à fait inconcevable. Et il fallait au moins être aussi un bon soldat que l'était Trowa pour l'avoir remarqué dans le feu de l'action. Quatre était prêt à parier qu'ils n'en avaient pas parlé par la suite, et le Français aurait probablement fini par oublier cet incident... s'il n'y avait eu la mission d'aujourd'hui.  
- Nous devons lui parler, conclut le jeune empathe en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Devrions-nous aller le voir tous ensemble ou plutôt envoyer... un émissaire ? Qu'en penses-tu Trowa ?  
- Nous sommes tous concernés.  
- Euh, oui, bien sûr, mais...  
_Un peu de tact ne serait pas superflu, avec Heero. J'ai peur qu'il ne se braque, s'il se sent acculé. D'un autre côté, le mettre au pied du mur est peut-être la meilleure solution... Allah ! Que faire ?  
_- Avant la prochaine mission.  
Quatre acquiesça, vaincu.  
- Dès demain...


	3. Scène 3

Titre : Celui qui rêvait éveillé, scène 3.  
Base : Gundam Wing.  
Genre : Sérieux, torture mentale d'un Hee-chan sans défense sous ma plume, perso parfois kawaï, mais même pas de shonen aï.  
Couples : Seulement si on a l'esprit vraiment très mal tourné. Et parce qu'on ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir nous réserve...  
Auteurs : Meanne77, avec la collaboration de Seinseya.  
E-mails : meanne77@noos.fr et seinseya@aol.com  
Notes : Première fic... Remodelage de la chronologie (mais *quelle* chronologie ??), parce que ça m'arrange. Merci à Sein, sans qui cette fic n'aurait pas dépassé la cinquième page... La plupart du vocabulaire utilisé est traduit dans la fic même, enfin, vous verrez... Langage "châtié" de Duo, mais on lui pardonne...  
Disclamer : On se cotise, on se cotise. Mais pour l'instant, ils sont pas encore à nous... Kotori et le jeune homme nous appartiennent, mais qui s'en soucie, mis à part nous ?

Archives :   
* In Love With Death (mon site 2x1x2 ^^) :   
* FFNET :   
* Gundam Wing UA (site de PPCU) :   
* Silence Bleu (site d'Isa) :   
* Tenebrae Inferi (site de Mamui) :   
* Perfect Shrine (site de Kali) : 

Acte Premier : Heero  
Celui qui rêvait éveillé

Scène 3 :

La voix résonnait dans sa tête et se répercutait contre les parois du cockpit. OZ menaçait de tirer un missile sur chaque colonie. Le docteur J avait été parfaitement clair : s'il acceptait de se rendre, jamais il ne livrerait les Gundams à l'ennemi. Heero avait compris ce que cela signifiait et enclencha le système d'autodestruction. Il lui sembla avoir une impression de déjà vécu mais ne réussit pas à s'y attarder. Il se retrouva debout sur la porte ouverte de son cockpit, sans trop savoir comment.  
En toute logique, Zechs ne devait pas se trouver très loin mais Heero n'en avait cure. Il mourait avec Wing sur le champ de bataille. Ça lui semblait juste, quelque part. Il avait pensé tomber au combat mais qu'importait. Plutôt mourir que de laisser Wing aux mains de l'ennemi. Son Gundam était la seule chose qui représentait quelque chose pour lui. Il le représentait, _lui_. Heero appuya sur le bouton déclenchant la mise à feu. L'explosion qui lui déchira alors le dos le projeta loin devant. La douleur n'était pas aussi intense qu'il s'y attendait. Peut-être parce qu'il l'avait déjà vécue ? Non ?   
Le noir l'engloutit mais il n'eut pas l'impression de perdre connaissance. Ce n'était pas normal. Il aurait dû mourir, il devrait ressentir de la douleur. Il avait l'impression d'avoir les yeux ouverts et fermés tout à la fois. Dans les ténèbres, cela ne faisait aucune différence...   
Une faible lueur apparut. Relena _ non, c'était Catherine _ allait se retourner et aller chercher Trowa. Comment le savait-il ? Son esprit marqua une hésitation, et il sentit le monde se figer un bref instant, puis son cerveau décida d'accepter les faits comme ils venaient. Tout était donc normal ici.  
La lueur se précisa et il fut surpris de constater qu'il était debout. Pourquoi, surpris ? Il fallait bien l'être pour arpenter les ruines. _Ses_ ruines. De ce qui avait jadis été un quartier paisible, il ne demeurait rien. Non loin, il y avait le parc. Ou ce qu'il devait en rester. Le parc de la petite fille et son chien...  
Le paysage n'était plus que désolation. Sa récompense. Les immeubles étaient encore fumants, effondrés sur eux-même pour la plupart, lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas tout bonnement disparu. Wing avait-il causé tant de dégâts en explosant ? Non, ça c'était avant. Enfin, après. Peu importait ; avancer.

Tout n'était que mort et affliction, et au milieu du sol jonché de débris et de cadavres, il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il cherchait. Il regarda son poing serré. Il avait perdu la fleur qu'elle ne lui avait pas donné aujourd'hui. Ou l'avait-il oubliée quelque part ? Où était-il, d'ailleurs ?   
Ses yeux balayèrent l'horizon. Sur sa droite, il reconnut la vague forme d'une base militaire. Ninmu ryukaï, alors. Satisfaction. Désespoir. Il fouillait frénétiquement les ruines, soulevant les pierres. Où était le chien ? Il devait le retrouver, c'était tout ce qu'il restait d'elle. Comment mettre fin à ses jours sur sa tombe s'il ne pouvait rien enterrer ? Ses muscles lui faisaient mal, ses doigts étaient en sang mais il continua à gratter, déplacer, retourner, il refusait de s'arrêter. La sueur lui coulait le long du visage mais il n'y faisait pas attention. Creuser encore, il ne devait plus être très loin à présent.  
Il tourna au coin de l'immeuble éventré et rentra dans le parc en courant. Un brise légère effleura son visage ; la sensation était délicieuse, l'odeur de l'herbe humide et fraîchement coupée était agréable. Il se permit de reprendre son souffle, roulant sur la pelouse. Puis il l'attendit.

Elle ne venait pas. Où était-elle ? Il se redressa et toussa, pour chasser la cendre et la poussière de ses poumons. Ses yeux le piquaient. Il les frotta pour ôter la poudre fine et grisâtre de ses cils, puis toussa encore.   
Le chiot jappa et il s'agenouilla pour le caresser. Il lui parut plus gros que dans son souvenir. Il le gratta derrière les oreilles, s'attirant un coup de langue affectueux sur la joue. Il avait presque envie de sourire mais ne se souvenait plus comment on faisait. Il chercha autour de lui mais ne trouva même pas de branche calcinée à lui lancer. Dommage...  
  
- Nii-chan !  
Il leva les yeux vers elle et fut soulagé de la voir immaculée. Il avait eu peur qu'elle ne salisse sa robe au milieu de toute cette cendre. Pourvu que le vent ne se lève pas...  
- Tu viens jouer ? demanda-t-elle en lui prenant la main. Il voulut lui répondre qu'il ne pouvait pas, qu'il fallait qu'il détruise l'avion d'OZ, celui où se trouvait le Maréchal Noventa, mais aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres. Pas tuer Noventa. Partisan de la Paix. Comment savait-il où le Maréchal se trouvait ? Il fronça un instant les sourcils puis son esprit le rappela à l'ordre : remplir la mission. Pas poser de question. Obéir.  
- Viens jouer !  
Obéir.  
Il la suivit alors qu'elle le tirait par le bras, étonné de ne pas avoir à se baisser. Elle était plus grande qu'il ne l'aurait cru. En fait, ils faisaient la même taille...  
Il faisait beau, l'herbe était verte et odorante, les arbres fleuris, et ils avaient la balançoire rien que pour eux. Elle avait voulu qu'il la pousse. Obéir.  
Du coin de l'oeil, il surveillait l'avion. Il ne pouvait pas le rater, "OZ" était inscrit en grand dessus. Il avait encore un peu de temps. Il se demanda un instant où était Wing puis haussa les épaules. Il le retrouverait bien le moment venu.  
Elle riait, criait qu'elle voulait aller encore plus haut et il aurait voulu pouvoir rire aussi, mais il avait une bombe à poser.  
Deux bras se refermèrent autour de lui et il sentit un poids dans son dos. Elle essayait encore de l'empêcher de remplir sa mission ! Malgré tout, il ferma les yeux un instant, profitant du doux parfum qui se dégageait d'elle.   
- Tu ne dois pas faire ça, petit. Viens, on va vivre !  
Il rompit l'étreinte et se retourna pour la regarder froidement. Elle le fixait avec un air suppliant _ et un peu en colère. Derrière elle, la petite fille courait après son chapeau, que le vent prenait un malin plaisir à faire s'envoler.  
Il fit volte-face ; le docteur J lui avait donné une mission à accomplir. Il avait dit que son passé de terroriste lui serait utile mais qu'il avait besoin de se "faire les dents". Il avait même ricané à l'idée d'envoyer un enfant de huit ans détruire une usine d'armement. Mais Heero n'était pas un enfant ; il ne l'avait jamais été.  
- Petit ! Attends ! Ecoute-moi !  
Ne pas écouter Kotori, ne pas écouter Kotori...  
- Hey ! Je te parle, gamin !  
Elle le rattrapa et le força à rester en place. C'était facile, elle était plus grande que lui. Mais il était plus dangereux. Bien plus dangereux.   
- C'est ce vieux débris hein ! Le gars aux yeux bizarres, je t'ai vu traîner avec lui. Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec lui ? Pourquoi tu as subitement disparu ? Il te fait faire quoi, hein ? C'est quoi ça ? fit-elle en désignant la bombe qu'il tenait sous son bras.   
Il ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. Elle reprit la voix douce qu'elle utilisait avec lui, la plupart du temps. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi elle semblait vouloir le protéger. Se prenait-elle pour une grande soeur ? Il la transperça du regard. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, le timing était important.  
- Je sais que la vie n'est pas facile mais tu ne t'attireras que des ennuis en restant avec lui, je le sais. Petit, reviens avec nous, on s'est trouvé un nouveau coin, tu sais ? On prend soin les uns des autres. C'est peut-être pas le super pied mais on est tranquille. Et crois-moi, on est bien plus heureux que certains !  
Il ferma les yeux. Elle ne lui avait pas tout à fait dit ça, mais ça y ressemblait. Elle l'invitait à reprendre le cours de la vie qu'il avait mené un bref moment avec elle et d'autres enfants, après la mort d'Odin et avant que J ne lui propose de piloter Wing. Où était Wing ? Elle lui avait dit que la paix viendrait, que ce n'était pas à lui de se battre, que la guerre ne menait à rien. Une autre fille tenait le même discours. Il aurait dû la tuer, elle aussi, mais J le lui avait interdit. Personne ne protégeait Kotori. Il ne l'avait pas protégée, lui ; pourtant, elle le méritait, non ?  
Il plaça la bombe à un endroit stratégique et entreprit de filer en vitesse. Elle était toujours là, furieuse, perdue. Perdue... Elle les avait fait repérer. Coups de feu. Elle s'était jetée sur lui, cette idiote, l'empêchant de répliquer, faisant dévier son tir. Oh, il avait eu le soldat, mais avec la deuxième balle seulement. Et Kotori pesait lourd sur lui.   
- Hey, petit... A ne pas aimer la vie, tu n'attireras que la mort...  
Sa voix était faible. Il essuya le sang qui coulait de ses lèvres. Il aurait voulu pouvoir pleurer pour elle. L'usine ferait une sépulture acceptable, pensa-t-il en fermant ses yeux noirs. J l'attendait...  
- Petit...  
Il n'avait pas encore de nom, à l'époque...  
- Petit...  
- Nii-saaaaaaaan !!!!!

Heero se réveilla en sursaut.  
Il s'était redressé brusquement, un quart de seconde avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Le noir était toujours là. Il alluma d'un geste empressé sa lampe de chevet, pour être sûr que le rêve ne continuait pas. Mais il se savait éveillé. La sueur refroidit rapidement dans son dos et le fit frissonner. Il était trempé, ses mèches collaient à son front et son coeur battait vite, trop vite pour un soldat.  
Les quelques meubles projetaient des ombres inquiétantes dans la pièce. Il tendit l'oreille ; pas un bruit ne vint troubler le silence de la nuit. Il soupira, soulagé. Il n'avait pas réveillé les autres.  
Il se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain ; il ne pouvait pas garder ses vêtements. Se recoucher dans des draps humides ne serait pas très agréable, mais il avait connu pire. Il dormirait peut-être sur le sol...

Il était sur le point de franchir le seuil de la salle de bain lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement étouffé derrière lui. Il écouta... C'était faible. Duo occupait la chambre contiguë à la sienne, pleurait-il dans son sommeil ? Heero trouva l'idée ridicule. Mis à part pleurer de rire, ce bouffon ne devait pas savoir ce que signifiait verser des larmes. Mais lui non plus, après tout. Et lui ne savait même pas rire...  
La plainte reprit, suppliante et un peu trop aiguë. Saisit d'un brusque tremblement, il alluma la lumière de la salle de bain, éclairant ainsi d'avantage la chambre. Il distingua une petite forme claire à l'opposé de la pièce. Sans la quitter des yeux, il alla chercher son pistolet sous son oreiller et l'arma silencieusement. Puis il avança doucement, l'arme au poing. La forme bougeait faiblement. Il s'approcha encore. Il lui sembla voir un tressautement et un éclair rouge. Le gémissement reprit, plus fort.  
- Nii-san...  
Il sursauta et franchit précipitamment les quelques pas qui le séparaient d'elle. Puis il se figea, avant de reculer d'effroi. Il percuta le mur se trouvant derrière lui, mais elle semblait toujours aussi près. Il la voyait parfaitement, à présent. Elle gisait à terre, le visage convulsé de douleur. Sa petite robe claire était maculée de sang, elle portait des marques rouge sombre un peu partout, les bras, les jambes, le visage... Elle personnifiait la souffrance.  
- Nii-san... j'ai mal... souffla-t-elle, des sanglots désespérés dans la voix.  
Elle restait étonnamment fixe, seuls son bras gauche et sa tête paraissaient pouvoir bouger. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'elle mais Heero pouvait deviner les pans de murs sur elle, pouvait sentir leur poids sur lui.  
Ainsi, elle n'était pas morte dans l'explosion elle-même...  
Elle tourna ses yeux suppliants vers lui. Ses cheveux roux étaient collés à son visage par des croûtes de sang. Elle saignait encore par endroit, perdant lentement le fluide vital. Sa main se tendit vers lui, tremblante.  
- Aide-moi... Aide-moi !  
Heero sentit ses jambes le lâcher et il se laissa glisser le long du mur.  
Elle était morte écrasée...  
- J'ai si mal... Fais cesser... la douleur... je peux plus...  
Combien de temps avait-elle agonisé de la sorte ? se demanda-t-il en sanglotant à son tour.  
- Viens me chercher, Nii-san !  
- Bien trop longtemps, lui répondit une voix glacée.  
Heero remarqua dans un état second qu'un jeune homme était penché sur elle. D'une main, il décolla délicatement les mèches rousses, puis il se retourna vers lui. Heero crut le reconnaître, sans parvenir à le situer.  
- Elle est morte à cause de toi !  
- J'ai mal...  
- Tu l'as tuée !  
Heero voulut parler mais une boule douloureuse dans sa gorge l'en empêcha.  
- Tu nous as tous tué !  
Les larmes coulaient le long du visage du pilote 01, tout comme le sang de la petite. Et celui qui suintait du coeur du jeune homme.  
- Monstre !  
- Nii-saaan ! Aide-moi !  
Le jeune homme se releva et s'approcha d'Heero, menaçant.  
- J'avais toute la vie devant moi, et tu m'as tué, froidement. Et pourquoi ?? hurla-t-il  
Heero plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, il ne voulait plus les entendre, aucun des deux.  
- Monstre ! répéta-t-il, Assassin !  
- AIDE-MOI !  
- Assez ! Je... je ne veux plus...  
- Parce que tu crois que je voulais mourir, peut-être ? Tu ne crois pas que je désirais vivre ?  
- Pas... de... témoin...  
- Nous étions innocents ! N'es-tu pas censé te battre pour nous ? Pour que nous puissions _vivre_ ? hurla-t-il encore.  
- Je... Je devais...  
- Et tu pensais t'en tirer aussi facilement ?  
Le jeune homme était tout proche, à présent. Il pouvait presque sentir son souffle rauque sur lui. Heero le fixa, horrifié. Le visage du jeune homme n'était plus qu'un masque de haine à l'état pur.   
Alors il allait mourir ? Maintenant ?

*******

Duo ouvrit les yeux et étouffa un bâillement.  
Il se redressa à demi, se grattant la tête d'une main, accoudé au matelas de l'autre.   
Il avait fait un rêve étrange. Il s'effaçait déjà de sa mémoire, mais une image demeurait... Wu Fei en toge romaine, les cheveux libres sur ses épaules, brandissant les Tablettes de la Justice...  
_Whow ! Plus de soda avant de dormir !  
...  
Ça lui allait bien, n'empêche ; faudra y songer !  
_Il sourit d'un air espiègle... avant de se rappeler ce qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Il se leva d'un bond, rejetant ses couvertures au loin, et se rua dans le couloir, manquant d'arracher la porte de ses gonds.  
Quatre et Trowa se trouvaient déjà là. Wu Fei sortit de sa chambre juste après Duo, l'air encore ensommeillé, et... les cheveux détachés. Mais Duo était trop préoccupé par le reste pour trouver le temps de sourire.  
Des sanglots s'élevaient par intermittence de la chambre d'Heero. Quatre se retenait au mur, les jambes flageolantes. Une de ses mains était crispée sur son coeur. Il avait l'air de souffrir intensément. Trowa se tenait près de lui, prêt à le soutenir au besoin.  
Quatre lâcha le mur et se dirigea en titubant vers la chambre d'Heero. Duo lui emboîta immédiatement le pas et ouvrit la porte. Quatre posa sa main sur le bras de son ami et ils demeurèrent sur le seuil. Les deux autres se tenaient juste derrière eux.  
Une lampe de chevet et la lumière provenant de la salle de bain éclairaient la pièce. Sur le sol gisait un pistolet, qui semblait avoir été lâché là. Duo pénétra dans la chambre et s'agenouilla pour le ramasser. D'un geste empreint d'habitude, il l'examina et remit en place la sécurité. Puis il dirigea son regard vers la source des pleurs.   
Heero s'était recroquevillé contre le mur, la tête enfouie dans les genoux et les deux mains plaquées sur les oreilles. Il tremblait.  
Duo jeta un coup d'oeil à ses amis. Quatre lâcha des yeux Heero pour tourner un regard éteint vers le jeune homme à la natte.  
- Il est... effrayé... Non ; c'est de la terreur..., souffla-t-il, la main toujours serrée sur son coeur.  
Duo prit une inspiration et se releva, glissant le pistolet d'Heero dans la ceinture de son pyjama. D'un geste de la main, il fit signe à ses amis de quitter la pièce. Quatre parut hésiter, mais Duo le regarda d'un air déterminé. Quatre hocha finalement la tête et, soutenu par Trowa, quitta la chambre. Il referma la porte avec une infinie douceur.

Heero ne paraissait même pas avoir remarqué leur venue. Duo s'approcha précautionneusement du jeune homme brun. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il s'agenouilla, gardant malgré tout une certaine distance de "sécurité", et effleura des doigts la chevelure d'Heero. Celui-ci tressaillit immédiatement et se recroquevilla encore plus sur lui-même. Duo hésita sur la marche à suivre. D'ordinaire, c'était lui qui faisait des cauchemars, mais il parvenait à ne pas réveiller les autres. Mais là, il s'agissait d'Heero. Heero le Soldat Parfait, un garçon qui n'avait peur de rien, qui acceptait sans sourciller de s'autodétruire avec son Gundam si on lui en donnait l'ordre ; quelqu'un pourvu d'une telle abnégation qu'il avait sacrifié dès son plus jeune âge son existence pour les Colonies. Heero, qui avait choisi de laisser le docteur J le transformer en machine, le privant de tout sentiment, de tout ce qui faisait de lui un être humain, pour gagner _ peut-être _ une guerre. Heero... qui pleurait dans le noir comme un enfant. Son ami, qui avait besoin d'aide, et qui refusait d'en demander.  
- Heero..., murmura-t-il de la voix la plus douce qu'il eut jamais eu. Il lui frôla l'épaule. Heero redressa aussitôt la tête. Duo raidit ses muscles, prêt à parer un coup, mais le Japonais recula.  
- Non !  
Le visage haineux du jeune homme se superposait à un autre, aux yeux violets, un autre visage qu'il connaissait mais qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier. Un autre revenant ? Il paniqua.  
- Allez-vous-en !  
- Heero ! s'exclama Duo en le prenant plus fermement par les épaules. Il se débattit et Duo dut le maîtriser par une prise. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, mais visiblement le pilote de Wing avait des difficultés à sortir de son rêve. Heureusement pour lui, la peur désorganisait les mouvements d'Heero. Le Japonais se retrouva immobilisé, à moitié enserré contre le torse de l'Américain. Duo modifia légèrement sa prise afin de libérer l'une de ses mains et entreprit de caresser avec douceur les cheveux de son ami. Celui-ci était trempé de sueur, mais Duo s'en moquait.  
- Là... chh... ce n'était qu'un rêve, c'est fini maintenant... C'est fini...  
Le jeune homme, qui s'était déplacé sur la droite, éclata d'un rire de dément.  
- C'est loin d'être fini ! Ça ne fait même que commencer !  
- Tout va bien maintenant...  
- Tu vas payer, assassin !  
- Ça va aller, calme-toi...  
- Viens m'aider Nii-san... J'ai tellement mal...  
- Heero, regarde-moi, murmura Duo en soulevant le menton de son ami.  
Heero le fixa d'un air perdu. Duo reçut comme un coup au coeur. Les larmes avaient laissé des traînées humides sur les joues du jeune pilote. Jamais il ne l'avait vu comme ça. Il avait l'air si désemparé, si... humain. A un million d'années lumière de celui qu'il connaissait.  
_Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais... Comment puis-je être... heureux de le voir avec ce visage, alors qu'il a l'air terrifié ? On dirait un petit garçon qui s'est perdu et qui ne retrouve plus son chemin...  
_- Tu ne penses tout de même pas que tes amis vont pouvoir te sauver, pas vrai ?  
Heero sursauta encore.  
- A...mis...  
Un voile de surprise passa sur le visage mobile de Duo, mais il se reprit.  
- Euh... oui... c'est moi, Duo...  
Jamais encore Heero ne l'avait appelé de la sorte. Il doutait même parfois que le Japonais puisse le considérer comme tel. De nouveau, il se sentit mal de se réjouir.  
- Du...o...  
Heero parut reprendre quelque peu ses esprits. L'Américain lui sourit en hochant la tête. Le jeune homme sourit également, mais d'un rictus cruel.  
Heero cligna deux fois des paupières. Depuis quand le baka natté était-il là ? Est-ce qu'il l'avait tué, lui aussi ? Il fronça légèrement les sourcils ; il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler quand...  
- Tu as fait un cauchemar...  
Il était toujours vivant ?  
Le rictus du jeune homme s'accentua. Il semblait attendre son heure, le guettait comme un fauve guette sa proie. Derrière, la petite gémit encore, plus faiblement.  
- ... mais c'est fini maintenant.  
Duo décolla les mèches plaquées sur le front couvert de sueur. Heero pouvait sentir la chaleur réconfortante du corps de Duo. Un corps en vie.  
- Qu'est-ce que... tu... fais ? Laisse... moi... Va-t'en toi aussi... Il ne voulait pas se montrer si faible, il ne pouvait pas, c'était donner une ouverture à ses ennemis.  
Duo eut un bref rire sardonique.  
- C'est ça ouais, je vais te laisser, et puis quoi encore ? Duo Maxwell n'abandonne jamais ses...  
Il s'interrompit.  
- Je ne _vais pas_ te laisser là.  
- Duooo..., fit le Japonais d'une voix bien plus éteinte qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Et presque suppliante. Le visage ouvert du natté trahissait son inquiétude, même si le sourire se voulait rassurant.  
- C'était juste un cauchemar, répéta-t-il.  
- Ceux qu'on fait éveillé sont encore meilleurs, tu ne trouves pas ?  
Heero secoua la tête et se raccrocha malgré lui au devant du T-shirt de Duo.  
- Ils sont toujours là...  
- Qui ?  
- _Eux_ !  
Duo fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire à la pièce.  
- Nous sommes seuls, Heero... Tu veux que j'allume la lumière, pour que tu puisses voir qu'il n'y a personne ? Heero resserra sa prise sur le T-shirt alors que Duo menaçait de s'éloigner.  
- La lumière ne les fait pas partir...  
- Ce serait trop facile.  
- D'accord... Concentre-toi sur ma voix alors, okay ?  
Duo ne comprenait pas bien ce que Heero voulait dire par "eux" mais il savait que focaliser toute son attention sur une seule chose aidait, parfois. Il s'installa contre Heero et lui cala la tête contre son épaule.  
Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Alors il parla sans même réfléchir, sans rien de calculé. Il parla simplement, d'une voix douce et étonnamment grave pour son âge. Et Heero l'écouta, se laissant bercer par le flot de parole...  
Progressivement, très progressivement, Duo sentit Heero se détendre contre lui. Il n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps ils étaient ainsi. Il ne disait rien d'important, rien de personnel, c'était seulement des mots, mais ils étaient réconfortants. Heero aurait pu passer le reste de sa vie à écouter cette voix rassurante...  
Au bout d'un moment, Duo se risqua à l'interroger.  
- Heero ? fit-il d'un ton toujours empreint de douceur. Raconte-moi...  
Un long moment passa avant que le Japonais ne répondît.  
- Ils reviennent, dit-il tout bas.  
- Qui ça ?  
- ... Les morts...  
Duo hocha la tête sans s'en rendre compte. Il connaissait ce genre de rêve.  
- Je fais des cauchemars moi aussi, parfois, tu sais... Les autres aussi sans doute... Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse vivre la vie que nous menons sans... ce genre de chose... Mais tu ne dois pas les laisser te consumer...  
- La lumière ne les fait pas partir..., souffla Heero en retour, comme s'il craignait d'être entendu.  
Duo mit quelques secondes à assimiler le nouveau sens possible de cette déclaration. Il se força à rester détendu.  
- Tu veux dire... lorsque tu es éveillé ? demanda-t-il sur le même ton. De nouveau, il parcourut la pièce du regard. Ils sont là ?  
Heero secoua imperceptiblement la tête contre l'épaule de Duo.  
- Tu les as fait partir..., murmura-t-il, sans même réaliser les implications de cette phrase.  
Duo prit une inspiration. Il resta à court de mot pendant quelques secondes, avant de reprendre la parole.  
- Depuis quand ? demanda-t-il d'une voix feutrée.  
- ... Trois semaines...  
- Ça va aller, Heero, t'en fais pas, tu... tu n'es pas seul. On est tous là. On va t'aider, on va trouver un moyen pour... pour qu'ils te laissent tranquille, tu verras. Ça va aller...  
- Hum..., fit Heero d'une voix ensommeillée.  
- On est une équipe, non ? On se bat contre les même ennemis, pas vrai ? Je considère tes ennemis personnels comme les miens.  
La tête d'Heero glissa légèrement. Duo passa son bras autour de ses épaules et le resserra un peu plus contre lui.  
- On va trouver une solution, décida-t-il d'un ton convaincu. Et tu sais pourquoi on va y arriver ?  
- Hn ?   
Heero pouvait entendre le battement régulier du coeur de Duo. Un rythme calme et assuré. Heero le trouva agréable et bientôt, il n'entendit plus rien d'autre.  
- Parce qu'on est les meilleurs. Tous ensemble, tous les cinq. Y'a personne qui puisse nous battre, nous. On est les meilleurs... Tu veux bien... qu'on t'aide ?  
- ...  
- Heero ?  
Duo retint un soupir en s'apercevant que son ami avait fini par se rendormir.  
- Dors, Heero, lui murmura-t-il en écartant les quelques mèches tombées devant les yeux du Japonais. Ils ne reviendront pas cette nuit...

Une minute environ après qu'Heero eut sombré dans le sommeil, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en douceur. Quatre pénétra dans la pièce en silence et déposa une couverture sur les deux garçons. Duo le remercia d'un sourire, que Quatre lui rendit avec un hochement de tête. Puis il repartit comme il était venu, jetant un dernier coup d'oeil aux deux formes sombres adossées au mur, avant de refermer la porte.  
Duo appuya sa tête contre le mur et resserra sa prise autour d'Heero afin qu'il ne glissât pas pendant son sommeil. Les lumières de la salle de bain et de la lampe de chevet étaient restées allumées mais ça ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure. Il préférait même qu'elles le restassent, au cas où Heero s'éveillerait de nouveau. Il ôta de son dos le pistolet d'Heero qui le gênait et le posa à côté de lui. Puis il ferma les yeux et laissa les songes l'emporter.  



	4. Scène 4

Titre : Celui qui rêvait éveillé, scène 4.  
Base : Gundam Wing.  
Genre : Sérieux, torture mentale d'un Hee-chan sans défense sous ma plume, perso parfois kawaï, mais même pas de shonen aï.  
Couples : Seulement si on a l'esprit vraiment très mal tourné. Et parce qu'on ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir nous réserve...  
Auteurs : Meanne77, avec la collaboration de Seinseya.  
E-mails : meanne77@noos.fr et seinseya@aol.com  
Notes : Première fic... Remodelage de la chronologie (mais *quelle* chronologie ??), parce que ça m'arrange. Merci à Sein, sans qui cette fic n'aurait pas dépassé la cinquième page... La plupart du vocabulaire utilisé est traduit dans la fic même, enfin, vous verrez... Langage "châtié" de Duo, mais on lui pardonne...  
Disclamer : On se cotise, on se cotise. Mais pour l'instant, ils sont pas encore à nous... Kotori et le jeune homme nous appartiennent, mais qui s'en soucie, mis à part nous ? 

Archives :   
* In Love With Death (mon site 2x1x2 ^^) :   
* FFNET :   
* Gundam Wing UA (site de PPCU) :   
* Silence Bleu (site d'Isa) :   
* Tenebrae Inferi (site de Mamui) :   
* Perfect Shrine (site de Kali) : 

Acte Premier : Heero  
Celui qui rêvait éveillé

Scène 4 :

Lorsque Duo se réveilla, il était couché en chien de fusil sur le sol. Une couverture le recouvrait et sa tête était enfouie au creux d'un oreiller dont il ne se rappelait pas la veille. Il se frotta les yeux et chercha Heero du regard. Un bruit d'eau que l'on coupe provenant de derrière lui le rassura. Il bâilla, s'étira et se tourna à demi vers la salle de bain. Heero en sortit moins d'une seconde après. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et le fixa d'un air froid _ mais moins que d'habitude. Ça semblait plus "artificiel", et Duo pouvait sentir comme une gêne planer dans l'air. Il se gratta le crâne, étouffa un autre bâillement et salua le jeune homme de la main. Heero répondit par un mouvement raide du menton.  
Duo se leva tant bien que mal et s'étira dans tous les sens, grognant après des courbatures. Il sentait le regard d'Heero sur lui.  
Le Japonais sentait qu'il devait dire quelque chose, mais aucun mot ne voulait franchir le cap de ses lèvres.  
- Bien dormi ? demanda Duo avec un sourire dénué de toute moquerie.  
Une rougeur imperceptible envahit les joues d'Heero. Sa gêne était presque palpable. Il hocha néanmoins la tête avec raideur. Le sourire de Duo s'accentua.  
- Booon ! Bin vais m'doucher alors ! A toute !  
Il se dirigea vers la porte et pivota, la main sur la poignée.  
- Euh... _Ils_... sont pas là, uh ?  
- Iie, fit le Japonais aux yeux cobalt, la rougeur de ses joues presque visible. Le sourire de Duo se fit tout simplement immense.  
- Douche, me voilà ! Crie au besoin ! s'exclama la tornade Maxwell en quittant la chambre, sa natte à moitié défaite accompagnant avec sensualité chacun de ses mouvements.

Heero fixa la porte encore deux secondes après le départ de Duo. Puis ses yeux dérivèrent malgré lui vers l'endroit où s'était trouvée la petite fille. Il n'y avait aucune trace de son agonie, bien sûr ; elle n'en avait pas moins été réelle, peu importait qu'elle datât de la veille ou de plusieurs années plus tôt.  
Heero secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées et rassembla le peu d'affaire dont il s'était servi. Son sac bouclé, il se mit en quête du professeur J, afin de l'informer que leur système informatique était de nouveau fiable, et pour obtenir les coordonnées de leur prochaine planque.

*******

Duo sortit dans le couloir en achevant de natter ses cheveux encore humides. Son estomac ordonna à ses pieds de se diriger immédiatement vers la cuisine ; les pieds ne protestèrent pas.  
Il ouvrit la porte avec un grand fracas, s'attirant des regards tendus de la part des trois autres pilotes.  
- Des toaaasts !!! A moi ! Manger ! s'écria-t-il en se jetant littéralement sur la nourriture. Aaah ! Je meuuuurs de faim !  
- Duo ?  
- Ne t'accapare pas le café comme ça, mon vieux, fit-il en soufflant la cafetière des mains de Trowa, pour s'en verser une bonne rasade. Aah ! Je revis ! Quelle drogue, ce truc, c'est dingue !  
- Duo...  
- Rien de tel qu'une bonne tartine dès le matin pour être en super forme toute la journée !   
- Maxwell !  
- Oui, oui, je t'en tartine une, Wuffy, pas la peine de t'exciter comme ça ! Faut que t'arrête le café, toi, c'est trop fort pour toi, hein ! J'suis sûr que le thé de Quatre...  
- Suffit !  
Duo referma sa bouche sur sa tartine et entreprit de mâcher avec application, tout en regardant le Chinois de ses grands yeux améthystes.  
- Parle !   
- Mais avaich plaichir !  
- Duo, au sujet d'Heero.  
- En pleine forme ! Ou presque. Je fais un oreiller du tonnerre, Quatrounet, je t'assure !  
- Que s'est-il passé ?  
- Oooh ! Petit curieux, va ! Ça t'intéresse ou t'es jaloux, ha ha...  
Regard meurtrier du Chinois.  
- Hum ! Oui, bon, bref, euh, bin ça va, quoi ! C'était juste un cauchemar, ça nous arrive à tous, nan ?  
- ...  
- Euh...  
- Pas des comme ça.  
Duo haussa les épaules et fixa Wu Fei d'un air sérieux.  
- Toi, t'as eu la chance d'avoir une famille, tu peux pas comprendre...  
- Ma colonie a été entièrement détruite.  
- La mienne ne vaut guère mieux, et ce depuis le début.  
- Mais Heero était terrifié, Duo ! s'exclama Quatre, coupant court à la dispute naissante. Je n'avais encore jamais ressenti ça ! Chez personne !  
- ... On pourrait peut-être en reparler plus tard, non ? Quand Heero s'ra là, déjà... Et puis ailleurs qu'_ici_.  
Quatre s'empressa d'approuver de la tête. Il préférait lui aussi tenir les professeurs à l'écart, du moins pour l'instant.  
- De toute façon, Heero sait qu'il doit nous parler, je pense. On est plus à une matinée près maintenant.  
- Mais tu sais ce qu'il se passe ?  
- ... Moui, plus ou moins. Je prétends pas avoir toutes les réponses, loin de là, mais j'ai une meilleure idée du problème à présent.  
- Bien. Nous en parlerons à la planque, conclut Trowa, closant ainsi la discussion.  
Duo hocha la tête et acheva, enfin, de remplir son estomac affamé.

*******

Trowa s'absorba dans la contemplation du paysage. Au loin, il pouvait distinguer la forme sombre d'une usine aérospatiale. En réalité, il s'agissait de la plus grande unité de fabrication de Mobil Dolls d'OZ. Grâce au vol de la puce, une semaine auparavant, la production des MD avait été interrompue, les améliorations n'ayant pu être ajoutées. C'était le moment pour eux d'intervenir, avant que les savants d'OZ ne remettent au point un nouveau prototype.  
La mission était délicate car même sans la puce, les MD restaient des armes redoutables, surtout en aussi grand nombre. Mais les professeurs leur avaient promis que les dernières modifications de leurs Gundams seraient parachevées d'ici deux jours. Le surlendemain, ils lanceraient leur attaque.  
Trowa sentit la présence de Quatre à ses côtés. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu... La mission ne serait pas simple.  
- Et bien, de nouveau, il n'en manque plus qu'un, fit Wu Fei en direction de Maxwell. Duo poussa un petit soupir et eut un geste d'apaisement.  
- C'est bon, c'est bon... Je vais le chercher, ajouta-t-il en quittant la pièce.  
Il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Heero, où celui-ci transmettait son rapport au docteur J. Duo prit sur lui et toqua à la porte, mais entra sans attendre la réponse. Heero l'accueillit par son "Hn ?" habituel.  
- On est tous réunis dans le salon... Tu viens ?  
Heero se retourna vers lui. Duo crut le voir retenir un soupir. Le Japonais acheva d'expédier son rapport puis se leva de son siège et fit signe du menton à Duo de partir devant. L'Américain s'exécuta, surveillant de coin de l'oeil qu'Heero le suivait de près.  
Il entra dans la pièce à la suite de Duo. Trois paires d'yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur lui, attendant ses explications. Duo resta près de lui, s'appuyant contre le mur, et Heero le remercia mentalement de ce maigre soutien. Il se souvint de la veille, et de son réveil au matin, les bras de Duo autour de ses épaules, ce qui acheva de le mettre mal à l'aise. Wu Fei le scrutait, inquisiteur ; Trowa avait son air détaché habituel, mais il sentait qu'il le jugeait déjà. Le Français était pourtant celui qu'il appréciait le plus, parmi les quatre. Peut-être parce qu'ils se ressemblaient, tous les deux. Il se demanda comment lui-même réagirait, si la situation était inversée. Probablement de la même façon...  
Son regard glissa sur Quatre. Le jeune empathe le fixait d'un air inquiet. Enfin, il pouvait sentir le poids du regard de Duo sur lui. Il n'osa pas se retourner. Tous attendaient, suspendus à ses lèvres, mais une fois de plus, les mots refusèrent de sortir. Il savait pourtant qu'il devait s'expliquer, il mettait en péril l'unité du groupe, la mission. Mais expliquer quoi, alors qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même ? Comment même aborder seulement le sujet ? Il changea de position. Le silence s'éternisait, le regard de Wu Fei se fit plus perçant, plus agressif. Il jeta alors un regard à Duo, enfin. Celui-ci le lui rendit, hésitant. Aussi étrange que cela puisse lui paraître, il avait envie de se reposer sur lui, comme si la nuit dernière avait changé quelque chose entre eux. Et peut-être était-ce le cas... Duo avait dit qu'il l'aiderait...  
_S'il te plaît_.  
La lueur dans les yeux de Duo se modifia imperceptiblement.  
_S'il te plaît..._  
Duo détourna le regard... et prit la parole.  
- Okaaaaay ! Bon, alors, voilà, en fait, d'après ce que j'ai compris, et tu n'hésites pas à me reprendre si je me trompes, Hee-chan, mais donc, bin, disons que... Heero... hum, hésita l'Américain. C'était bien la première fois qu'il cherchait ses mots de la sorte. Heero fait des cauchemars à répétition. On mène tous une vie qu'on peut qualifier d'anormale pour des gens de notre âge, et je vous parle même pas de notre passé, vous savez tous qu'il est loin de pouvoir figurer dans la littérature infantile. Bref ! Je crois pas me tromper en disant que des mauvais rêves, on en fait tous. Et plutôt des pas cool, si j'en crois certaines nuits que nous avons passé tous ensemble dans la même pièce...  
Ses yeux balayèrent l'assistance.  
- On a tous vu pas mal d'innocents mourir, on y est pas totalement étrangers parfois, voir même carrément responsables, rien de vraiment étonnant à ce qu'ils viennent nous rendre parfois une petite visite nocturne. Seulement... le problème, c'est qu'Heero... enfin, que ses cauchemars, ils le poursuivent après son réveil... C'est ça, hein ? fit-il en direction du Japonais. Celui-ci hésita une seconde, avant d'hocher la tête.  
- Ils quoi ? Ça veut dire quoi "ils le poursuivent après son réveil" ? demanda Wu Fei.  
- Et bin, même éveillé... ils sont toujours là..., hésita Duo, demandant une fois de plus du regard confirmation auprès d'Heero.  
- Ils quoi ?? T'as des hallucinations, Yuy, c'est ça ?  
Heero se retint de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.   
_Il me prend pour un fou._  
La colère monta en lui.  
- Tu vois des gens morts, Heero, c'est vrai ? demanda Quatre d'une voix étranglée.  
Heero ne put qu'acquiescer.  
- Depuis combien de temps ? demanda Trowa de la même façon qu'il demanderait l'heure à laquelle ils allaient manger.  
- ... Trois semaines, lâcha-t-il.  
_Donc, deux semaines avant l'erreur du chargeur..._, pensa le Français.  
- Yarbi, geignit faiblement Quatre, mon Dieu...  
- Euh, attendez là, je suis le seul à m'étonner que Yuy ait des hallucinations ou quoi ?  
- Wuffy...  
- Et on le laisse encore venir en mission ?  
- Wu Fei ! Au lieu de réagir comme ça, tu ferais mieux de réfléchir à un moyen pour l'aider !  
Heero serra les poings malgré lui. D'un côté, il refusait encore toute aide, preuve flagrante qu'il était vulnérable, _lui_ ; de l'autre, Duo lui avait menti, sans le vouloir peut-être, sûrement, mais il lui avait menti. Il était le seul à vouloir l'aider.  
- Oh pardon, Heero, pardon !  
Tous se retournèrent stupéfaits vers Quatre. Ce dernier s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête reposant presque sur les genoux.  
- Pardon, pardon !  
Trowa se trouva immédiatement à ses côtés, suivi de près par Duo.  
- Quatre ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
- Samhey, pardon, je n'ai rien senti, pardon... Depuis tout ce temps, et tu étais tout seul, et je n'ai pas compris ce que tu ressentais, et je n'ai rien vu...  
_Ou je ne voulais rien voir ?_  
Ce doute lui broya encore d'avantage le coeur.  
- Je n'ai rien fait, pardon Heero, pardon, ortsint minchk at chemh', je suis tellement désolé !  
_Mais... Pourquoi s'excuse-t-il ?_ se demanda Heero, complètement désemparé par la réaction de Quatre. Qu'il était loin, le "Soldat Parfait", pensa-t-il amèrement, alors qu'il comprenait qu'il avait perdu le contrôle de la situation depuis longtemps.  
- Quatre, calme-toi !  
- Oui, Qua-chan, reprends-toi, ça va aller ! Rejette ces pensées, Quatre, ce n'est pas de ta faute !  
- J'aurais dû sentir, j'aurais dû comprendre !  
- Comment veux-tu comprendre alors que j'en suis incapable moi-même ?  
Et voilà qu'il voulait le consoler, le rassurer, à présent ! Mais qui était-il devenu ? En qui ses rêves l'avaient-ils transformé ? Etait-il encore digne de sa mission ? Etait-il encore seulement capable de la mener à bien ? Que lui resterait-il, s'il ne pouvait plus se battre ?  
- Respire, Quatre, et Heero, viens t'asseoir, s'il te plait, ne reste pas à l'écart. Quant à toi, Wuffy, fais attention ce que tu as l'intention de dire ! dit le jeune Shinigami d'un ton tour à tour doux, puis menaçant.  
Quatre s'efforça de se maîtriser, même si cela lui était difficile, tant il se sentait coupable. Il vit Heero s'asseoir d'un mouvement hésitant sur l'accoudoir du divan. Trowa était toujours à son côté, la main sur son épaule, comme pour le soutenir, alors que Duo s'était agenouillé auprès de lui, se trouvant encadré entre Heero et lui-même.  
- Ça va aller ? lui demanda l'Américain. Il hocha rapidement la tête, il ne devait pas se montrer faible...  
- Bon, on va reprendre calmement alors. Heero, tu saurais nous dire quand exactement ça a commencé ? Il y a eu quelque chose de particulier juste avant, ou je sais pas moi, quelque chose qui aurait déclenché... ça ?  
Heero prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre.  
- Iie, non, je ne crois pas, avoua-t-il enfin.  
- Mais jusqu'à hier, on ne s'est douté de rien ! Comment as-tu fait pour nous cacher ça ?  
- Au début... commença le Japonais avant de s'interrompre. Duo l'encouragea du regard. Il sentait le poids de ceux des autres sur lui, mais il vrilla ses yeux au fond de ceux du natté, il refusait de croiser le regard des autres, surtout celui de Quatre. Non, surtout celui de Trowa.  
- Au début ?  
Le Japonais aux yeux cobalt prit une grande inspiration, et détourna les yeux, fixant le rebord de l'accoudoir. Il ne pouvait plus reculer, c'était trop tard à présent, ils en savaient trop, et pas assez.  
- Au début, ce n'était que des rêves, et puis... elle a commencé à... apparaître au détour des couloirs, comme si elle m'attendait...  
- Qui ça ?  
- La... une petite fille... que j'ai croisé sur L1. Que j'ai tué.  
Quatre hoqueta.  
- Pourquoi l'as-tu tuée, Heero ? demanda calmement Duo.  
- J'ai... Je devais détruire une base militaire d'OZ, mais... l'explosion s'est propagée au quartier résidentiel qui la juxtaposait... C'était ma faute, elle est morte à cause de moi. Elle... avait un petit chien...  
Heero serra convulsivement les poings pour empêcher ses doigts de trembler.  
- C'était un accident, Heero !  
- C'était ma faute !  
Duo retient un soupir. Mieux valait ne pas contrarier le Japonais pour l'instant.  
- Ensuite ? demanda Trowa d'un ton détaché.  
- Elle.. a commencé à venir de plus en plus souvent. Elle restait silencieuse, et elle souriait, comme... lorsque je l'ai rencontrée. Elle... n'arrête pas de m'appeler Nii-san...  
- Je croyais qu'elle ne parlait pas ?  
- Maintenant si.  
- Et la fille d'hier, Heero, qui était-ce ?  
Heero fronça un instant les sourcils, comme s'il essayait de se souvenir.  
- Kotori... j'ai cru que c'était elle, mais elle est morte elle aussi.  
- Qui était-ce ? demanda Duo, une boule d'angoisse au ventre.  
- Une fille... de L1...  
Duo se détendit légèrement. Il avait craint que cette Kotori _ un prénom japonais _ n'ait été quelqu'un de sa famille. Après tout, il ne connaissait rien du passé de son ami ; d'aucun de ses amis, à vrai dire. Ils n'en parlaient jamais.   
- Elle... m'avait suivi lors d'une mission. Elle voulait... Elle est morte en me protégeant.  
- Mais tu te sens responsable, n'est-ce pas ?  
- J'aurais dû faire quelque chose autrement, faire en sorte qu'elle ne me suive pas, ou abattre le soldat avant, ou...  
- Calme-toi. Qui d'autre ?  
Heero soupira.  
- Odin... C'est... l'homme qui m'a... formé, avant que je ne rencontre J, expliqua-t-il, anticipant la prochaine question de Duo.  
- Tu te sens responsable de sa mort, à lui aussi ?  
- Il est venu me voir..., répondit-il, comme si cela voulait tout dire.  
Duo fixa pensivement ses pieds. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Heero et lui pouvaient se ressembler autant ; lui aussi avait tué, d'une manière ou d'une autre, tous ceux qui l'avaient approché.  
- Et Noventa ? demanda Trowa, qui ne se rappelait que trop bien la culpabilité qu'Heero avait alors ressentie.  
Heero réfléchit un instant.  
- Ça revient dans mes rêves, mais lui-même ne vient pas le jour.  
- Comment ça se fait ? Je croyais qu'il revenaient tous ? s'étonna Duo.  
- Pas lui.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Watashi wa shirimasen, je ne sais pas.  
- Peut-être..., émit Quatre, peut-être est-ce parce que tu ne l'as jamais rencontré ? Tu as connu personnellement les autres, n'est-ce pas ?  
- ... Haï.  
- En quelle langue te parlent-ils ? demanda brusquement Duo, subitement frappé par une idée.  
- Nani ?  
- Ils te parlent, pas vrai ? En quelle langue ? En japonais ?  
- ... Haï, oui.  
- Et en vrai, ton Odin là, et la petite, de... leur vivant, ils te parlaient en japonais ?  
- ... Non...  
- Ah !   
- Et alors ?  
- Rien, ça prouve juste qu'ils ne sont pas réels, c'est tout. Donc, ils ne peuvent pas te faire de mal. Tu les imagines, c'est tout.  
- Je ne suis pas fou, cracha Heero, en serrant les poings.  
- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Je crois juste que tu es surmené, et que tu culpabilises un max. Ton esprit a besoin de vacances.  
Le visage d'Heero se durcit encore.  
- Ecoute-moi attentivement, Heero. Ils ne sont pas réels, tu entends ? Ils ne peuvent rien contre toi. Si tu n'y prêtes pas attention, ils ne peuvent rien te faire.  
Rien lui faire, c'était vite dit ; le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en rester là, loin de là.  
- Tu les imagines, ils n'existent pas, répéta Duo.  
- Ils sont morts.  
- Ce ne sont que les souvenirs que tu conserves d'eux, Heero. Des images, rien de plus. Tu n'as rien à craindre d'eux. La... prochaine fois, ignore-les, c'est tout, ils n'ont aucune réalité tangible, aucun pouvoir sur toi.  
- Je ne sais pas, les ignorer n'est peut-être pas la bonne solution...  
Duo fronça les sourcils, surpris d'être contredit par Quatre.  
- Je suis d'accord pour dire qu'ils ne sont pas réels, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils ont un message à faire passer...  
- Euh, Quatrounet...  
Quatre leva les mains pour l'interrompre.  
- Je pense que l'inconscient d'Heero veut lui faire comprendre quelque chose, et qu'il a choisi ce moyen... Reste à savoir quoi exactement, pour que ça s'arrête...  
Heero bougea sur son accoudoir. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que la discussion s'arrêtât là. Pour qu'elle n'ait jamais existé, en fait. Il ne supportait pas cette situation, sa faiblesse dévoilée à tous. Ne pouvait-il pas s'en sortir seul ?  
Cette pensée le rendit amer : visiblement pas. Il ne l'acceptait pas facilement pour autant.  
- Bon, okay, t'as peut être raison, mais qu'est-ce qu'il devrait faire ? Les inviter à discuter autour d'un thé ?  
- Je ne sais pas... je ne sais pas...  
Heero se demanda si Duo et Quatre s'en apercevraient, s'il quittait la pièce. Peut être pas, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à parler de lui comme s'il n'était pas là, mais Trowa et Wu Fei ne manqueraient pas de le remarquer, eux.  
- Penses-tu être opérationnel pour la mission dans deux jours ?  
Tous se retournèrent vers le Français. Heero eut un léger sourire intérieur. C'était pour ça qu'il appréciait Trowa, il ne perdait jamais l'essentiel de vue. Il eut envie de répondre que oui, mais il était obligé de reconnaître qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il se sentait prêt, tant que ses fantômes n'étaient pas là. Mais sinon, il perdait complètement le contrôle, comme si son esprit ne lui appartenait plus. Devait-il mentir ?  
- Je pense que oui. Mais je ne peux pas l'affirmer à 100 %. Je ne suis plus moi-même lorsqu'ils apparaissent...  
Trowa le fixa sans expression particulière. Il se doutait de ce que cela avait coûté à Heero de reconnaître, comme il venait de le faire, son incertitude. Peut-être venaient-ils de franchir un nouveau pas dans la confiance qui les liait les uns aux autres. Mais le problème demeurait : ils ne pouvait pas se passer d'Heero. Il voulait l'aider, pour la mission, mais aussi parce qu'il appréciait le jeune homme, mais comment combattre ses démons intérieurs ? Même s'il le savait, il se doutait que deux jours n'y suffiraient pas. Ils allaient devoir en tenir compte, réduisant au maximum le rôle qu'Heero aurait à jouer dans leur attaque, et ce, tant qu'ils ne pourraient plus être sûr de pouvoir compter sur lui. Il savait que le Soldat en Heero se rallierait à son avis ; pour lui, la mission passait avant tout, et puisqu'il reconnaissait enfin par lui-même qu'il n'était plus efficace, cela simplifierait les choses.  
Il hocha la tête doucement, ayant pris sa décision. Puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de le laisser assurer leurs arrières, Heero serait leur avant garde.  
- Bien ; parlons de la mission...

*******

Allongé dans son lit, Heero repassa en revue les évènements de la journée. Il s'était réveillé dans les bras de Duo, avec un sentiment de sécurité qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti jusqu'alors. Il n'aurait pas cru cela possible, ne sachant même pas dire si c'était le fait en lui-même ou celui qu'il s'agisse de Duo, qui le surprenait le plus.  
Ou peut-être était-ce tout simplement le hasard... Peut-être aurait-il fini par se rendormir, serein...  
_... Je ne me serais pas rendormi. Ils ont fini par partir, sans que je m'en rende compte, mais ce n'était pas parce que c'était _lui_, c'était juste la présence...  
Comme Kotori..._  
Kotori... Il n'avait plus pensé à elle depuis le jour de sa mort. Et se souvenir d'elle était douloureux. Elle représentait ce pourquoi il se battait. Tout comme la petite fille et son chien. Les innocents des colonies, opprimés par la force d'OZ. Et ils les avait tuées, toutes les deux. Il tuait ceux qu'il défendait. Comment expliquer ce paradoxe ? Comment l'accepter ? Etait-ce, comme l'avait dit Quatre, ce que son inconscient essayait de lui dire ? Mais comment, comment l'accepter ? Il ne suffisait pas de se dire "je l'accepte, j'assume", ça ne marchait pas comme ça. Alors comment ? Il enrageait d'être tenu à un rôle insignifiant pour la mission. Mais il représentait un poids pour les autres, un facteur imprévisible dont ils se seraient bien passé. S'ils avaient pu. Il était persuadé que Trowa l'aurait écarté sans un remord, s'il en avait eu la possibilité. Il ne lui en voulait pas, Trowa était un soldat et un bon, il savait prendre les bonnes décisions, même si d'ordinaire, il s'exprimait peu. D'ordinaire, il n'en avait pas besoin. D'ordinaire, Heero était capable d'assurer ses fonctions.  
Pendant un instant, Heero envisagea de ne pas participer à l'attaque. Ses actions risquaient d'être trop aléatoires, il serait peut-être le pire danger auquel ses alliés auraient à faire face. Peut-être était-il plus prudent qu'il ne les accompagnât pas... Il étudia sérieusement cette idée, malgré toute la répugnance qu'elle lui inspirait. Mais c'était pour la mission. Il était prêt à mourir pour elle, alors pourquoi avait-il autant de mal à accepter de ne pas se battre ?  
Ne pas y aller... Trowa avait dû y songer, lui aussi. Et il était parvenu à la conclusion qu'il acceptait de prendre le risque. Ne lui faisait-il pas trop confiance ?  
_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Kami-sama, si je doute ainsi avant le combat, je serai incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, même le peu qu'ils me laissent !_  
De nouveau, l'amertume était là...  
_Pourquoi, pourquoi ai-je tant de mal à l'accepter ? Alors que je sais que c'est juste, que c'est la seule chose à faire... Je suis un soldat... Je n'existe pas sans la mission...  
Pourquoi suis-je prêt à mourir, mais pas à ne pas exister ? Est-ce que... ce sentiment a toujours été là ?_  
Il retourna longtemps cette pensée dans sa tête, avant qu'une autre question ne surgisse : depuis quand avait-il le sentiment d'exister ?  
Il fronça les sourcils, et s'efforça de prendre le problème sous un autre angle. Il était différent, il avait changé. Et il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Ça s'était donc fait progressivement. Probablement... depuis qu'il s'était allié aux autres pilotes. C'était la seule chose qui avait réellement changée depuis la fin de son entraînement. Donc, ils étaient, en partie du moins, responsables. Il était le Soldat Parfait. Etait. Plus maintenant. Donc, la présence des pilotes lui était néfaste. Pourtant, l'ordre venait de J ; sans cela, jamais il n'aurait fait équipe avec les autres. Que devait-il en conclure ? Que J avait commis une erreur ? Que lui n'avait pas été capable de maintenir son conditionnement, comme on l'attendait de lui ? Dans les deux cas, J avait dû mal apprécier la situation, mais dans le deuxième, la faute revenait à lui, Heero Yuy, pas au docteur J.  
D'autre part, il devenait de plus en plus difficile de lutter contre OZ. Ils étaient trop nombreux, et eux, pas assez. La lutte n'était pas inégale, au début, mais si la guerre se poursuivait, ils finiraient par ne plus pouvoir faire face. S'allier était par conséquent effectivement la seule conclusion possible. J n'avait pas commis d'erreur sur ce point. Tout venait donc de lui. Il ferma les yeux. Il se sentait étrange, comme si un grand vide avait soudain envahi son ventre. Il ressentait souvent des émotions aussi, ces derniers temps. Depuis... environ trois semaines, oui. C'était forcément lié, forcément. Mais il devait bien y avoir une cause à l'origine de tout. Quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir quoi.  
Le sommeil commençait à le saisir. Il n'était pas particulièrement inquiet. Pour lui, pour _eux_, le jour ou la nuit ne faisait aucune différence. Pourquoi aurait-il d'avantage craint de dormir que de rester éveillé ? Même, il préférait encore dormir. Parce qu'au moins, au réveil, il pouvait se dire que ce n'était rien d'autre que cela... Un rêve...

*******

Il se réveilla dans le noir le plus complet. Il ouvrit immédiatement les yeux mais pas une lueur ne vint nuancer l'obscurité qui l'enveloppait. Il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il n'était pas dans son lit. En fait, il était déjà debout.  
_Kami-sama, dites moi que je ne deviens pas aussi somnambule !_  
Il tenta de se repérer mais il n'y avait rien, pas une forme, pas un son, pas un souffle d'air. Il n'avait pas le sentiment de se trouver à l'intérieur de quelque chose, il devait donc se trouver à l'extérieur, mais où ?  
Il ne pouvait pas se trouver à l'extérieur non plus, il y aurait forcément quelque chose à voir, à entendre, ou même à sentir. Le vide total n'existait pas, pas même dans l'espace... Il releva impulsivement la tête. Pas d'étoiles. Rien. Le néant... La panique commença à le saisir mais il parvint à l'endiguer. Il ne pouvait pas rester immobile, c'était rester à découvert. Il devait parvenir à se situer, afin de pouvoir évaluer au plus vite la situation. OZ avait-il eu vent de leur présence ? Ils n'auraient pas pu les capturer sans le réveiller, impossible. Pas OZ donc. Où se trouvaient les autres pilotes ? Il haussa les épaules ; ils étaient parfaitement capables de se sortir des situations les plus critiques... Et lui, l'était-il encore ?  
_Ça résoudra peut-être la question. Si je n'en suis pas capable, alors je ne sers vraiment plus à rien._  
Et brusquement, il comprit. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule explication. La panique revint alors, et cette fois, il ne parvint pas à la contrôler. Il la sentit l'envahir, se propager dans les moindres fibres de son être. Son ventre se noua, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et sa respiration se bloqua. A la panique succéda la peur.  
_Je... je... je veux me réveiller !!!_

Un souffle lui effleura la joue. Il fit volte-face, sa main s'emparant de son pistolet... et se referma sur du vide. Bien sûr, ça aurait été trop facile. Il le lui avait dit, bien trop facile. Il était là, il le sentait, tout autour de lui. Aucune issue possible. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de se mettre à courir, frénétiquement. Une voix en lui _ le Soldat _ lui cria de rester et de se battre. Il l'entendit mais ne parvint pas à lui obéir. Se battre. Se battre. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se batte ? Ne pouvait-il se reposer un peu ? Se battre. Oui, il pouvait se battre, mais pour cela, il fallait qu'il puisse atteindre son adversaire. Que pouvait-il faire contre des fantômes ? Devait-il les ignorer, comme... qui lui avait dit ça ? C'était stupide de toute façon, on ne triomphe de personne en l'ignorant. Que venait faire le thé dans cette histoire ? Sa tête lui faisait mal, son souffle devenait court. Il avait l'impression de faire du sur place. Avait-il seulement bougé depuis le début de sa course ? Comment savoir, sans aucun repère ? La présence était toujours là, plus ou moins proche, mais il avait d'avantage l'impression qu'elle jouait avec lui plutôt qu'il ne parvenait à la semer.  
_Je veux me réveiller. Je _dois_ me réveiller. Il faut que je sorte de là ; rien n'existe, ce n'est qu'un rêve._  
Il fallait qu'il ancre cette pensée en lui.  
_Ce n'est qu'un rêve !_  
Il lui sembla entendre un rire porté par le vent. Pouvait-on mourir d'un rêve ?  
Il poussa la grille de toutes ses forces ; elle grinça atrocement, lui faisant serrer les dents. Au moins avait-il enfin quelque chose de tangible _ si on veut _ avec lequel composer. Vite, s'orienter, avant que la présence ne le retrouve. La grille était grande, large et noire. La peinture était écaillée par endroit et laissait voir des traces de rouille. Au-delà s'étendaient des tombes. Il frisonna malgré lui. Un cimetière. Une boule noua sa gorge. Pouvait-il partir d'ici ? Il se retourna, pour se retrouver face à la grille qu'il venait d'entrouvrir. Au-delà s'étendaient des tombes. Un sanglot lui vint mais il parvint de justesse à le retenir. Une entrée impliquait nécessairement une sortie. Il ne se laisserait pas faire. Se battre. Il était le maître du jeu, il ne laisserait pas ses rêves le contrôler, il avait trop souffert pour ça. Il humidifia ses lèvres sèches et choisit d'entrer dans le cimetière. Il était pris dans un jeu dont il ne connaissait peut-être pas les règles, mais il allait gagner. Il gagnait toujours. Parce qu'il était le meilleur.

Le silence régnait, mais s'il y prêtait attention, il pouvait entendre ce qui semblait être des murmures. Ou peut-être était-ce seulement le vent. Ou étaient-ce les morts pleurant leur vie, leurs actes manqués, tous les remords et les regrets qui jalonnaient leur existence et troublaient leur repos. Mais il ne voulait pas y faire attention, il devait rapidement dresser une configuration des lieux puis attirer son ennemi et le vaincre. L'impossible ne l'était plus dans un rêve ; ici, il pouvait se battre contre des fantômes. Même s'il ignorait encore comment.  
Ses pas le menèrent près d'une sépulture. Il la connaissait. Il fronça un instant les sourcils et s'en rapprocha.  
La jeune fille blonde avait la tête baissée dans une attitude de recueillement. Il se sentait responsable. Il était responsable. Quelque part, il savait que le véritable fautif était Treize Kushrenada, mais cela excusait-il pour autant le crime qu'il avait commis ? Elle se montrait forte, malgré tout, et ne se laissait pas aller aux larmes. Elle tenait de son grand-père, à n'en pas douter. Il devait présenter ses excuses. Ce n'était pas suffisant, il en avait conscience, mais il ne pouvait plus lui offrir que sa vie.   
Elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux brillants, l'air légèrement désemparée, fixant tour à tour lui et le pistolet qu'il lui tendait.  
- Je suis le responsable de la mort de votre grand-père. Je n'ai aucune excuse pour ce que j'ai fait. La seule consolation que je puisse vous offrir est l'occasion de vous venger.  
Elle le regarda encore, hésitante, puis s'empara de l'arme, la pointant vers lui.  
- Comment osez-vous vous présenter de la sorte après ce que vous avez fait ? s'exclama-t-elle, la voix tremblante de larmes. Comment osez-vous venir réclamer mon pardon ? Mon grand-père était quelqu'un de merveilleux ! Il croyait en la paix et se battait pour elle ! Et vous ! Qui êtes-vous, sinon un assassin qui se complaît sous un masque de justicier ? Pensez-vous qu'il vous suffit de remettre votre vie entre mes mains ?  
Bien sûr, il continuerait à se battre pour se racheter. Elle le traiterait de lâche et lui ordonnerait de reprendre le combat. Et il le ferait.  
- C'est bien loin d'être suffisant !   
Le cliquetis de la sécurité qu'on ôte résonna dans l'air.  
- Mourir de la sorte est trop simple. Il te faut souffrir avant.  
Il n'eut pas le temps de relever les yeux vers elle qu'un poids s'abattit sur lui et qu'un coup de feu retentit. Le poids se releva à demi et il sentit un liquide visqueux et chaud couler sur lui.  
- Pauvre abruti.  
Ses yeux s'agrandirent malgré lui.  
- Pourquoi ne veux-tu jamais m'écouter ?  
- Pousse-toi, sotte ! Sa vie est à moi !  
Kotori se releva, vacillante, et se jeta sur Sylvia avec un cri de rage. Sylvia tira encore, faisant reculer la jeune Japonaise, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour l'arrêter.  
- Je mise sur Koto, et toi ?  
Heero se tourna lentement vers la voix. Le jeune homme était agenouillé auprès de lui, le menton appuyé sur ses poings, ses coudes reposant sur ses genoux.  
- Encore que je ne laisserai à personne d'autre que moi le plaisir de te tuer... Sauf peut -être un lynchage collectif... Qu'est-ce que tu te préférerais, dis-moi ? fit-il avec un rictus cruel que Duo dans ses meilleurs jours lui aurait envié. Il se rapprocha des filles et ramassa avec lenteur le pistolet tombé à terre, sans guère plus se préoccuper du combat qu'elles se livraient. Voyons si j'ai bien compris le fonctionnement de cette chose..., dit-il d'un ton moqueur.  
Heero se remit immédiatement sur pieds.  
- Ah ! On vise, et on tire, c'est ça ? Ça m'a l'air un jeu d'enfant... Je ne pense pas te rater à cette distance.  
Heero ne lui laissa pas le temps de le vérifier et détala à toute vitesse. Le coup de feu claqua et une vive douleur vrilla son épaule, manquant de le faire tomber. Il se rattrapa en s'appuyant d'une main sur le sol et rétablit son équilibre, s'efforçant de prendre de la vitesse. Il sentit le sang couler, insupportablement chaud, se mélangeant à celui de Kotori.  
- Cours ! J'ai plein d'autres balles ! cria-t-il avant d'éclater de rire. C'était celui qu'il avait cru entendre plus tôt.

Courir, courir, surtout ne pas s'arrêter. L'aboiement d'un chien _ sûrement jeune car trop aigu _ le talonnait de prêt.   
Bifurquer, zigzaguer, rester à couvert. Dans la faune à l'abandon qui l'environnait, il pourrait se cacher. Mais si le chien les guidait à l'odeur ? Celle métallique de son propre sang lui montait à la tête. Il en perdait trop, s'affaiblissant trop vite. Combien étaient-ils après lui ? Son épaule lui faisait mal, raidissant ses mouvements, rendant plus difficile sa progression. Le cimetière était loin derrière lui, pourtant il sentait encore l'odeur de la mort. Il s'autorisa une courte pause, pour reprendre son souffle et décider de la marche à suivre. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à fuir, cela ne rimait à rien. Mais il était désarmé, blessé, et en infériorité numérique. Pire, il ignorait à combien d'ennemis il devait faire face. Il s'appuya un instant sur une pierre grossière, conscient qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de rester là plus de quelques secondes. Il avait cru pouvoir les affronter dans son rêve, mais il avait eu tort, bien au contraire. Ici, c'était eux qui menaient la danse, lui n'avait aucune prise sur cette réalité. Il devait se réveiller. Il contourna la pierre et écouta. Seul le vent lui répondit. Il avait donc un court répit. Il se força à se calmer, tâchant d'oublier son épaule qui l'élançait. La douleur était si familière qu'il commençait à se demander s'il était bien en train de rêver. Si c'était bien un cauchemar, alors il finirait par se réveiller. Peut-être lorsque la peur atteindrait son paroxysme. Lorsqu'il se retrouverait face à eux, sans plus d'espoir de s'en sortir, alors il se réveillerait. Le doute lui broya le coeur. Et si jamais ce n'était pas le cas ?  
Il prit une forte inspiration. Il avait senti le poids de Kotori sur lui, il pouvait les toucher physiquement. Dans ce cas, il pouvait... Ses pensées furent brutalement interrompues lorsque son attention fut attirée par quelque chose. Il lui semblait apercevoir d'étranges symboles sur la pierre, grossièrement grattés. Il se rapprocha, les effleurant doucement du bout des doigts. Une inscription. Il s'agenouilla et plissa les yeux pour mieux la déchiffrer.  
Ch...ang... Wu... Fei...  
Ses yeux s'arrondirent. Ce ne pouvait pas être, non.  
Il tourna la tête et avisa d'autres pierres. Il ne les avait même pas remarquées. La gorge nouée, il les compta.  
Une... deux... trois... Quatre...  
Non.  
Il s'agenouilla auprès de la seconde, les mains tremblantes, effleurant de nouveau la surface. Trowa... Barton.  
Non...  
Trébuchant à demi, il passa à la suivante. Quatre R. Winner.  
Nonnonnonnonnon.  
Il se jeta littéralement sur la dernière, la vue brouillée. Duo Maxwell...  
- NON !!!  
Il recula, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.  
- Non ! Oh non, pitié, non !   
Il se prit le visage dans les mains.  
_Pas eux, non, pas eux, Kami-sama, je vous en supplie, pas eux._  
Son visage lui parut étrange, comme... englué. Lentement, il écarta les mains pour les regarder. Elles étaient couvertes de sang. _Leur_ sang. Il ferma les yeux et le cri déchira sa gorge.  
- NOOOOON !!!!

Il était assis sur un sol mou. Avant de savoir quoique ce soit, il sut qu'il se trouvait dans son lit. Les ténèbres l'entouraient, étouffantes. Son souffle était court, sa gorge brûlante, son coeur battait si vite qu'il paraissait être sur le point d'exploser. Frénétiquement, il frotta ses mains sur ses draps, pour les essuyer, faire partir le sang. Une douleur aiguë le saisit à l'épaule, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Essuyer le sang...  
- Quand comprendras-tu qu'endormi ou éveillé, je te retrouverai toujours ?  
Il releva la tête et le vit comme en plein jour ; pourtant, aucune lumière ne venait éclairer la pièce. Il tenait la petite ensanglantée dans ses bras, et la déposa avec une certaine douceur sur le lit. Heero sentit son poids sur ses jambes. Elle lui lança un regard empreint de douleur et tendit sa petite main tremblante vers lui.  
- Nii-san...  
Le cri monta à ses lèvres sans qu'il s'en rendît compte.  
- DUOOOOOO !!!!!

*******

Duo fut brutalement tiré de son sommeil, et cette fois, il ne mit pas une seconde avant de savoir par quoi. Il se leva d'un bond et se rua hors de la pièce, comme la veille. Trowa et Wu Fei surgirent de leur chambre en même temps, et ils échangèrent un regard. Le cri semblait encore résonner dans l'air. Duo fit mine de se diriger vers la chambre d'Heero, lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose d'anormal. Quatre n'était pas là. Il se retourna vers ses compagnons et ils parurent se comprendre. Il lança un simple regard à Trowa, puis ouvrit la porte d'Heero avant de la refermer derrière lui. Sans plus se poser de question, il poussa l'interrupteur. Trowa saurait parfaitement s'occuper de Quatre.  
Le jeune Français pénétra dans la chambre de son ami sans hésitation, après un dernier coup d'oeil au Chinois. Wu Fei resta interdit quelques instants, avant d'aller se chercher une couverture. Il s'installa dans le couloir, et monta la garde, son épée à son côté.  
Trowa avisa un bref moment la forme tremblotante et recroquevillée, gisant sur le lit. Des cheveux blonds s'échappaient de sous la couverture et des gémissements s'élevaient par intermittence. En s'approchant doucement, il put entendre la voix de l'Arabe supplier et implorer son Dieu. Trowa serra les poings, enrageant de le voir réduit à cet état par un simple cauchemar. Et ce n'était même pas le sien.  
Délicatement, il le prit dans ses bras et le berça comme un enfant...

*******

- Nii-san...  
- Non... n'approche pas...  
- J'ai mal...  
- Alors, dis-moi, as-tu apprécié la petite ballade ?  
- Pourquoi...  
- Et que penses-tu de ton retour à la réalité... ?  
Elle sanglota, rampant vers lui. Il tenta de reculer mais le mur derrière lui l'en empêcha.  
- Et tu n'as encore rien vu ! fit-il, l'ombre d'un sourire mauvais effleurant ses lèvres pâles.  
- Pourquoi tu me fais du mal ?  
- Je crois qu'elle arrive à bout, tu sais...  
- J'ai tellement mal, pourquoi Nii-san ?  
- Elle réclame vengeance, ajouta-t-il en caressant les cheveux roux et englués de sang d'un air protecteur. C'est mon devoir de la venger. De nous venger tous.  
- Allez... allez vous en...  
Un vif éclair lui fit mal aux yeux.  
- Sans même t'avoir révélé ta grande surprise ?  
- Pitié...  
- Pas de pitié pour toi, souffla-t-il en se penchant vers lui. La petite reposait à présent contre son torse, elle semblait si lourde, et le sang transperçant les draps, coulait sur lui. Tu sais... tes amis..., poursuivit-il d'un air prédateur, tes si chers amis...  
- Non ! Nooon !  
Des bras le saisirent brutalement par les épaules, lui arrachant un cri de douleur et de peur mêlées, et le secouèrent sans ménagement. Un coup à la joue lui fit tourner la tête. Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent alors qu'il perdit un instant ses repères.

*******

Aussitôt entré, Duo se dirigea vers le lit. Heero fixait le vide d'un air terrorisé et implorant, et cela faisait mal de le voir ainsi. Duo sauta sur le lit, le faisant plier sous son poids. Il se moquait bien de ce que le Japonais pourrait en penser plus tard, il voulait au plus vite le sortir de son cauchemar.   
Sans aucun ménagement, il le saisit par les épaules et le secoua. Mais le regard d'Heero demeurait vide.  
_Il n'arrive pas à s'en sortir..._  
Il le gifla violemment. C'était la deuxième fois en deux jours qu'il le frappait ; il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir le faire et s'en sortir vivant...  
- Heero ! Réveille-toi mon vieux ! C'est moi !  
Le Japonais tourna la tête vers lui et le fixa. Il mit un moment avant de le reconnaître, et contrairement à ce à quoi Duo s'attendait, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur.  
- Non ! Pas toi ! Pas toi aussi !   
- Heero ?  
- Pas toi aussi, hoqueta-t-il.  
Un éclair de compréhension traversa Duo.  
- Je ne suis pas un fantôme, Heero ! Je suis réel ! Je suis le seul réel ici avec toi ! Les autres n'existent pas, reviens ! Reviens !!  
- Nooooon...  
Ses mains s'agrippèrent désespérément à son T-shirt, alors qu'il posa sa tête contre le torse de Duo.  
- Pardon Duo pardon...  
L'Américain le repoussa brutalement et le secoua de toutes ses forces, élevant la voix. Il le lui crierait jusqu'à ce qu'il l'atteigne.  
- Je suis réel Heero ! Les autres ne sont pas vrais ! REVIENS !!  
Il le tira à lui et le serra fort contre lui.  
- Reviens, souffla-t-il. S'il te plait.  
Heero parut vouloir se débattre un instant, mais il le maintint fermement.  
- Reviens...  
Heero devint soudainement mou dans ses bras. Duo l'écarta doucement et lui prit le visage entre ses mains.  
- Regarde-moi, regarde-moi Heero, c'est moi, je suis réel, je suis là, tu vois ?   
- Duo... ?  
- Oui... Tu m'as appelé et je suis venu...  
- Vi...vant ?  
- Oui, je suis vivant Heero, je suis vivant, nom de Dieu ! Réveille-toi...  
Les yeux cobalt se fermèrent et il éclata en sanglot. Duo le reprit contre lui, lui caressant avec douceur les cheveux, en lui murmurant des mots.  
- Ça va aller mon vieux, c'est fini, là, c'est bon, ils ne te feront pas de mal, je ne les laisserai pas te faire de mal...  
Il lui frotta vigoureusement le dos. Il n'avait pas eu à faire ces gestes depuis longtemps, mais il savait qu'ils procuraient un étrange réconfort.  
Progressivement, les larmes d'Heero se tarirent. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait pleurer. La veille, il avait bien vu des traces de larmes sur les joues de son ami, mais il n'avait pas pleuré ouvertement devant lui. Il appréhenda un peu la réaction qu'aurait Heero le lendemain, lorsqu'il aurait totalement repris ses esprits, puis il chassa cette pensée. Ce n'était pas le moment de se soucier de cela.  
Il s'installa plus confortablement, calant Heero contre lui, sans cesser de le frictionner. Le Japonais avait encore des sortes de spasmes tremblotants.  
- Là, chhht... Ça va mieux ? Heero...  
Il sentit un faible acquiescement.  
- Non, réponds moi. Ça va mieux ?  
- ...  
- ...  
- Haï... Ce ne fut qu'un murmure.  
Duo se redressa à demi et le força à le regarder.   
- Ils sont encore là ? Je ne les laisserai pas te faire de mal, Heero, je te le jure, dis-moi juste s'ils... sont toujours là...  
Heero lui lança un regard désemparé et lentement, très lentement, parcourut la pièce des yeux. A son attitude, Duo devina que les fantômes étaient partis. Il fut d'avantage surpris lorsqu'il sentit Heero s'arracher à son étreinte et commencer à examiner avec insistance les draps, passant et repassant ses mains dessus, comme s'il s'attendait à y trouver quelque chose.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
Il ne lui répondit pas ; peut-être ne l'avait-il même pas entendu. Duo prit de nouveau son visage entre ses mains et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?  
- ... Le sang...  
La réponse le déstabilisa un instant mais il se reprit rapidement, usant de la voix la plus douce qu'il put.  
- Il n'y a pas de sang, Heero. Nulle part.  
Heero leva lentement ses mains vers son visage, mais Duo les lui rabaissa.  
- Pas de sang Heero, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Rien de ce que tu as vu n'était vrai.  
La lèvre inférieure d'Heero trembla un instant, mais il parvint à se maîtriser en prenant une grande inspiration.  
_Bien. Le Soldat Parfait revient. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir en être heureux un jour..._  
Duo lui décolla avec douceur une mèche collée par la sueur sur son front.  
- Ne... me regarde pas comme ça...  
- Comme quoi ? répliqua-t-il avec bienveillance.  
- Comme ça. Avec pitié, fit-il d'un ton un peu dur.  
_Définitivement de retour..._ pensa-t-il avec un sourire.  
- Ce n'est pas de la pitié, c'est de la compassion, Hee-chan...  
- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.  
- Ah ! Tu ne vas quand même pas te mettre à me faire ton Wuffy, hein ! se moqua-t-il gentiment en décollant une autre mèche. Heero le fusilla du regard... mais le laissa faire.  
- Le "chan", c'est pour les enfants... tenta-t-il.  
- Je sais. Le sourire s'accentua. Ça te gène, Hee-chan ?  
- Oui.  
- Vraiment vraiment ?  
- Oui ! répliqua-t-il, en se demandant soudainement s'il ne venait pas de commettre une énorme erreur. Le sourire s'élargit encore, devenant plus moqueur. Il lui envoya son regard noir, mais sentit qu'il manquait de crédibilité.  
- Tu veux une histoire pour te rendormir, Hee-chan ?  
Une réponse instinctive d'autodéfense lui vint, mais il préféra prendre l'Américain à contre-pied.  
- Je veux bien.  
Le sourire disparut, remplacé par la surprise. Touché ; il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réponse. Mais Heero n'avait lui non plus pas prévu l'air peiné que prit alors Duo.  
- Je suis désolé, Hee-chan, murmura-t-il, en fait, je n'en connais pas...   
Heero ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire que ça n'avait aucune importance, il ne voulait pas d'histoire, il n'avait pas voulu lui faire de peine, il avait simplement voulu lui retourner ses moqueries, mais Duo ne lui en laissa pas le temps.  
- ... je ne connais pas de contes de fée, mais je peux te raconter une autre histoire, si tu veux.  
Heero ne sut exactement ce qui lui fit hocher la tête. Peut-être l'incertitude qui troublait légèrement l'éclat des yeux violacés. Duo le regarda quelques secondes, semblant hésiter à se lancer, puis tapota le matelas à côté de lui. Heero hésita lui aussi, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Après tout, peut-être s'agissait-il encore d'une nouvelle blague de l'Américain ? Il se décida finalement, et prit place. Duo tira les couvertures et les rabattit sur eux, il commençait à avoir froid aux pieds. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il le faisait. Il en avait simplement eu brusquement envie. Partager un peu plus. Lui donner une prise sur lui, puisqu'il semblait se perdre. Puisque Heero acceptait de l'écouter, il lui raconterait.  
Il lui raconterait sa vie...

*******

- ... J'ai alors fini par atterrir à l'église Maxwell, avec un tas d'autres gosses...  
- Maxwell...  
- Oui...  
- L'église... la tragédie de l'église Maxwell...  
- Ouaip, celle-là même !  
Heero eut un frisson involontaire.  
- Tu as froid ? s'enquit Duo en réarrangeant les couvertures.  
- Non...  
- ... Enfin bref, c'est à ce moment là que j'ai décidé qu'il me fallait définitivement un prénom. J'ai pas cherché longtemps.  
- Duo...  
- Oui... Pour rester avec Solo. Pour tenir notre promesse de toujours rester ensemble. A chaque fois qu'on prononce mon nom, c'est un peu lui qui répond... Tu trouves ça ridicule ?  
- Non...  
Lui non plus n'avait pas de nom, mais Duo avait choisi le sien, se définissant ainsi aux yeux du monde et à lui-même. Lui, on lui avait donné un nom de code, pas vraiment un nom en soit, plutôt une signature. Il portait le nom d'un mort, de celui qu'on l'avait envoyé venger, celui dont il devait achever l'oeuvre en libérant les colonies.  
- Non, pas du tout. Duo... est qui tu es...  
L'Américain lui pressa l'épaule, plus touché qu'il n'aurait consenti à l'admettre. Ce fut d'une voix imperceptiblement altérée qu'il poursuivit son récit.  
- Le père Maxwell était plutôt cool, pour un prêtre ; pas du genre saoulant, tu vois ? Soeur Helen était un ange sur Terre. Quatre a des côtés qui me font un peu penser à elle, parfois. Sa manie de toujours s'inquiéter pour les autres, tu sais... Enfin, c'est pas vraiment la même chose, bien sûr, mais quand même, ils se ressemblent...  
Heero laissa Duo se perdre un instant dans ses souvenirs.  
- Les autres enfants ont tous été casés dans des familles d'accueil plus ou moins rapidement. Sauf moi ! Hey ! Faut croire que je devais déjà être insupportable à l'époque, pour que personne ne veuille de moi ! fit-il en riant. J'arrêtais pas de me battre, aussi, faut dire. Jamais été du genre à me laisser marcher sur les pieds ! Finalement, on a fini par se retrouver que tous les trois, le père Maxwell, Soeur Helen et moi. C'est elle qui m'a natté les cheveux parce que je refusais qu'elle me les coupe, tu sais ? La vie était pas si mal, à l'époque... Je suppose qu'on ne profite jamais assez des bons moments...   
Les hommes étant ce qu'ils sont, la guerre a fini par arriver, et bla bla bla. Les rebelles s'étaient plus ou moins réfugiés dans l'église, ils ne voulaient pas partir et nous laisser tranquilles. Ils disaient qu'avec une armure mobile, leurs problèmes seraient résolus, ces crétins. Comme s'il suffisait d'avoir l'armure ! Je leur ai dit que j'en volerais une pour eux, à condition qu'ils partent ensuite. Je crois qu'ils ne me prenaient pas au sérieux, mais ça n'a pas tellement changé depuis, j'ai l'habitude. Je cours, je me cache, mais je ne mens jamais. Je la leur ai donnée, leur foutue armure, pour le bien que ça leur a fait ! Mais quand je suis retourné à l'église... Enfin ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton un brin enjoué, tu connais la suite !   
J'ai complété mon patronyme et j'ai pas mal bourlingué, ici et là. Cette partie de l'histoire est pas super intéressante, je la saute si tu permets. Finalement, j'ai fini par aller faire un tour sur un vaisseau. C'était plutôt chaud, comme endroit, pas facile d'entrer. En plus, je me suis fait choper avant de pouvoir chourer des trucs sympa, mais bon, comme c'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré G et que je suis devenu le pilote de Deathscythe, ça a plutôt pas trop mal tourné pour moi. De toute façon, Deathscythe m'était destiné, y'a pas, il était fait pour moi ! Ensuite, entraînement, je te fais pas de dessin, encore qu'un de ces quatre, je serais curieux de comparer les différentes méthodes de nos chers Mads Five ! Quoique peut-être pas celle de J en fait, tu m'excuseras, mais elle a pas l'air d'être super fun, dans son genre...   
Arf ! mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi, c'est pas terrible comme histoire pour se rendormir hein ! Gomen nasaï ! Comment tu trouves mon accent ?  
Heero mit un petit moment avant d'assimiler les brusques changements de sujet et de réaliser que le long monologue s'était achevé par une question.   
- Déplorable...  
- T'es méchant, Hee-han !  
Il poussa un soupir las.  
- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça...  
- Mais tu me fais une crise de Wuffyïte aiguë ou quoi ??  
- Hn !  
- Waaaah ! Bah moi, j'suis crevé ! J'préfère pas savoir quelle heure il est, tiens ! T'as pas de réveil ?  
- Pas besoin...  
- T'es vraiment pas humain, moi si j'ai pas de... Ooh ! Pardon, je suis désolé, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire...  
_Bon sang mais quel crétin ! C'est vraiment pas le moment de plaisanter avec ça avec lui !_  
Mais Heero eut un coin de lèvre qui se recourba.  
- Heero... Je rêve ou c'est un essai de sourire que tu me fais là ?  
Heero se renfrogna immédiatement.  
- Hn.  
_Et Duo Maxwell en remet une couche ! Applaudissez bien fort, Mesdames et Messieurs ! Pitié mais faites-moi taire !!_  
- Euh, bon, faudrait p'être dormir, tu crois pas ?  
- C'est le matin.  
- Ah ?  
_J'ai parlé toute la nuit ?_  
- Pas dodo alors ?  
- Dors si tu veux...  
Les yeux de Duo s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes. Heero se leva sans se presser et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.  
- ... tu as cinq minutes.  
- Je me disais aussi, c'était trop beau ! Méchant Hee-chan !  
- Hn.  
Et cette fois, le sourire d'Heero fut plus prononcé...

*******

Duo attendit d'entendre l'eau couler pour se lever. L'idée qu'il venait d'avoir lui paraissait plutôt bonne, bien qu'un peu dangereuse peut-être. Dans tous les cas, il allait avoir besoin d'un petit coup de main. Il se leva silencieusement et sortit dans le couloir. Il entendit du bruit en provenance de la cuisine, quelqu'un s'affairait probablement à préparer le petit déjeuner. Il avait faim mais avait quelque chose à faire avant.  
Il poussa doucement la porte de la chambre de Quatre et passa la tête à l'intérieur.  
_Bingo !_  
Trowa avait rapproché un fauteuil du lit de Quatre et semblait l'avoir éveillé toute la nuit. Le visage du petit blond était serein et détendu. Trowa avait fini par s'assoupir à son tour. C'était donc Wu Fei, dans la cuisine...  
Il s'approcha doucement du Français, en accentuant cependant ses pas afin de ne pas le surprendre. Trowa ouvrit un oeil parfaitement réveillé lorsque Duo se trouva à cinq pas de lui. Ils se saluèrent de la tête avant que Duo ne lui fasse signe de le suivre. Trowa jeta un coup d'oeil à Quatre, puis le suivit dans le couloir. Duo se dirigea dans sa chambre, dont il referma la porte derrière eux.  
- J'aurais besoin d'un petit service, Tro-man...

*******

- Y'a quoi au menu ce matin, Wuffychou ?  
Le bruit métallique d'un couvert qu'on pose brutalement tinta.  
- Ne m'appelle pas comme çaaaaa, gronda-t-il le Chinois en retour.  
Duo se contenta d'humer l'air et de se rapprocher.  
- Du riz au p'tit dej ? Euh, t'es sûr là ?  
- Je ne t'ai jamais entendu te plaindre lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un reste de pizza...  
- Hey mec ! Ne plaisante pas avec ça ! Une pizza, c'est sacré !   
Wu Fei soupira, l'Américain l'épuisait déjà, et la nuit de veille qu'il avait passé dans le couloir n'allait pas l'aider à le supporter.  
- Dis donc, Chang-Chang, je rêve où t'as des cernes ? A quoi t'as passé la nuit, toi ?  
Wu Fei 'groumfa'.  
- Hum ?  
- Monté la garde...  
Duo le regarda, surpris.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Tu pensais que j'allais simplement aller me recoucher ou quoi ?  
L'expression de Duo se fit plus sérieuse et il garda le silence un moment. Wu Fei se tendit ; en fin de compte, il n'aimait pas voir Duo silencieux, ça n'augurait jamais rien de bon. Lentement, Duo leva la main vers lui et Wu Fei dut faire un effort pour maîtriser son réflexe de reculer. Il le regretta aussitôt, lorsqu'il sentit Duo lui tapoter le haut du crâne, un sourire chaleureux flottant sur ses lèvres.  
- Fais moi goûter ton riz, Wu Fei...  
Pour une fois, il ne se moquait pas de lui _ le fait qu'il ait utilisé son vrai patronyme était une preuve supplémentaire, s'il en fallait. C'était sa façon à lui de lui montrer qu'il lui était reconnaissant. Wu Fei n'apprécia pas le geste en lui-même mais comprit l'intention. Aussi décida-t-il de passer l'éponge. Pour cette fois.  
- Assieds toi.  
- Dis, tu m'apprends à tenir des baguettes ?  
- Hum...

Trowa entra peu après dans la petite cuisine et s'attabla en silence, après avoir salué Wu Fei d'un mouvement du menton. Le Chinois s'inclina légèrement. Duo les regarda faire, souriant légèrement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il lui semblait qu'ils se rapprochaient un peu plus les uns des autres... Duo reprit alors son monologue, il avait une réputation à tenir après tout...


	5. Scène 5

Titre : Celui qui rêvait éveillé, scène 5 et fin.  
Base : Gundam Wing.  
Genre : Sérieux, torture mentale d'un Hee-chan sans défense sous ma plume, perso parfois kawaï, mais même pas de shonen aï.  
Couples : Seulement si on a l'esprit vraiment très mal tourné. Et parce qu'on ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir nous réserve...  
Auteurs : Meanne77, avec la collaboration de Seinseya.  
E-mails : meanne77@noos.fr et seinseya@aol.com  
Notes : Première fic... Remodelage de la chronologie (mais *quelle* chronologie ??), parce que ça m'arrange. Merci à Sein, sans qui cette fic n'aurait pas dépassé la cinquième page... La plupart du vocabulaire utilisé est traduit dans la fic même, enfin, vous verrez... Langage "châtié" de Duo, mais on lui pardonne...  
Disclamer : On se cotise, on se cotise. Mais pour l'instant, ils sont pas encore à nous... Kotori et le jeune homme nous appartiennent, mais qui s'en soucie, mis à part nous ?

Archives :   
* In Love With Death (mon site 2x1x2 ^^) :   
* FFNET :   
* Gundam Wing UA (site de PPCU) :   
* Silence Bleu (site d'Isa) :   
* Tenebrae Inferi (site de Mamui) :   
* Perfect Shrine (site de Kali) : 

Acte Premier : Heero  
Celui qui rêvait éveillé

Scène 5 :

Lorsqu'Heero sortit de la salle de bain, il fut un peu surpris de ne pas trouver l'Américain étalé comme une crêpe sur son lit. Comme si le fait qu'il ne soit pas dans sa chambre aurait pu l'empêcher de dormir... D'autant que les cinq minutes qui lui avaient été attribuées s'étaient plutôt étirées sur un quart d'heure, Heero ayant un peu traîné sous la douche. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils ; décidément, le natté était vraiment imprévisible. Lui qui s'était déjà préparé à devoir le virer de son lit pour pouvoir le faire... Mais Duo n'était pas là...  
Il ne le comprenait pas. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Rester auprès de lui toute la nuit, lui parler, ça, oui, c'était tout à fait son genre. D'autant que... oui, il s'en souvenait à présent, c'était lui qui avait hurlé son nom. Pourquoi le sien ? Parce qu'il avait déjà été là pour lui la nuit d'avant ? Il n'avait pas réfléchi, c'était sorti tout seul. Et Duo était venu. Il était resté, et il lui avait parlé, toute la nuit, pour faire fuir le cauchemar. Mais pourquoi lui avoir raconté ça ? Il ne comprenait pas, non. Duo aurait pu lui raconter n'importe quoi d'autre, comme il le faisait à longueur de journée, alors pourquoi, cette fois-ci, lui avait-il confié son passé ? Et quel passé ! Heero n'aurait jamais pensé que Duo, ce baka, ce bouffon de Duo, avait pu avoir une telle enfance. Dans la mesure où l'on pouvait appeler cela ainsi, ce qui n'était certainement pas le cas. Ce qui le surprenait encore plus était la façon qu'il avait eu de la lui raconter. Il n'avait jamais perdu le sourire, pas un seul moment, sa voix n'avait perdu son entrain habituel. Comment faisait-il cela ?  
Heero fit le point sur la situation. Il voyait Duo différemment, se découvrait un respect nouveau pour lui. Il avait déjà appris à en avoir pour le combattant, mais il avait toujours considéré Shinigami comme une sorte d'entité à part, qui prenait le relais lorsqu'il le fallait. Ce n'était pas vraiment Duo. Mais maintenant... La personnalité de l'Américain était bien plus complexe qu'il ne l'avait cru. En fait, il l'avait tout simplement mal jugé, ou trop vite. D'ordinaire, sa première opinion tombait juste. Il n'avait jusqu'ici jamais eu à en changer ; même pour les trois autres pilotes, il les avait cernés immédiatement. Sauf peut-être Quatre, qui s'était révélé moins faible qu'il ne le paraissait, mais il avait toujours senti chez lui une force sous-jacente. C'était un pilote de Gundam, après tout. Pourquoi avait-il si mal évalué Duo ? Pourquoi avait-il le sentiment qu'il était encore loin de pouvoir le cerner pleinement, même après ses confidences de cette nuit ? Cette impression que malgré tout, Duo n'avait pas tout dit... Et de nouveau, il se demanda pourquoi Duo avait choisi de se confier à lui.  
Non, il ne comprenait pas...  
Il réprima un soupir de lassitude. Il allait devoir l'observer encore plus. Il observait tout le monde, en permanence, et peut-être d'avantage Duo, baka hyper actif qu'il était. C'était presque devenu un mécanisme d'autodéfense, être prêt à affronter tout ce que l'Américain pouvait sortir de son esprit tordu, mais ça ne suffisait pas. S'il voulait pouvoir le comprendre _ et il le voulait _ il allait devoir aller chercher plus loin. Trouver ce qui se cachait derrière le sourire et les moqueries. Ce que le passé de Duo n'avait pas même révélé...

*******

S'il avait fermé les yeux, il aurait pu retrouver la cuisine au bruit. Il se demanda si Duo prenait parfois le temps de respirer. L'odeur vint alors, et une ébauche de sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Wu Fei s'était occupé du petit déjeuner. C'était une pensée réconfortante. Il appréciait la cuisine du jeune Chinois. Son micro sourire disparut rapidement. Il avait senti la présence de Trowa, en plus de celle de Wu Fei. Il se redressa et gonfla la poitrine ; il n'allait pas être facile d'affronter leurs regards...

- Regarde Hee-chan ! Wu Fei m'a appris à tenir des baguettes ! Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, j'me débrouille pas mal, hein !  
Heero jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Duo.  
- Hn.  
Il s'assit à sa place habituelle, faisant mine de ne pas esquiver le regard que Trowa, impassible, lui lança.  
- Dois-je prendre ça pour un "Wah ! bravo Duo, tu es vraiment très doué, tu as maîtrisé cette technique en quelques minutes seulement !" ?  
Heero leva le nez de son bol et fixa Duo, totalement inexpressif. L'Américain affichait un sourire qui menaçait de lui déchirer le visage en deux. Ses yeux descendirent vers ses mains. Il posa ses baguettes et sans dire un mot, il entreprit de corriger la position des doigts de Duo.  
- Hn !  
Peut-être qu'ainsi, l'Américain se tairait quelques secondes et lui laisserait savourer son riz...  
Duo mit en effet plusieurs secondes pour se remettre du geste qu'Heero avait eu à son égard. S'il s'était attendu à ça ! Il en bafouilla.  
- Euh, bin, merci mon vieux...  
Quatre choisit cet instant pour entrer.  
- Bonjour tout le monde !  
- Heyyy ! Kitty Quat' !  
Quatre lui fit un grand sourire.  
- Bonjour, Heero. Comment ça va ce matin ?  
- ... Bien.  
- Tant mieux ! Je suis content !  
En fait, Heero le trouvait un peu trop gai. Et les autres un peu trop compréhensifs. Ils n'avaient encore fait aucune allusion à ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il était pourtant persuadé qu'il avait dû tous les réveiller. Son instinct lui cria de se méfier, et il resta sur ses gardes, attendant que l'un d'eux se décident à mettre le sujet sur le tapis.  
Quatre débuta les hostilités de manière plutôt inattendue.  
- J'ai un changement de stratégie à vous soumettre, fit-il, toujours souriant.  
Quatre regards interrogatifs et quelques sourcils relevés lui répondirent.  
- Tu nous as pondu ça quand, au juste, my poussy cat ?  
- Sous la douche..., répondit le jeune Arabe en sirotant son thé.  
- Effarant... Go ahead, on t'écoute...

*******

- Donc, si je comprends bien, c'est une stratégie à quatre... Euh, et Heero ?  
Ce dernier s'efforça de rester inexpressif.  
- Heero sera notre élément perturbateur, répondit le plus tranquillement du monde le petit blond. Aussi bien pensée une stratégie soit-elle, s'il y a un stratège en face, on prend le risque qu'il nous perce à jour. C'est pour ça qu'il nous faut quelqu'un dont les actions feront en quelque sorte diversion. Paraître dans le plan élaboré mais s'en tenir en dehors, en réalité. OZ commence à nous connaître et s'attend à ce que nous attaquions à cinq. Après le vol de la puce, et sans nouvelle de leur espion, ils savent que nous savons et ils doivent s'attendre à nous voir débarquer. Ils ont conscience que leur force de frappe est supérieure à la notre, mais tu nous as dit que la taupe n'avait pas pu leur révéler en quoi constituaient les améliorations de nos Gundam.  
Duo hocha la tête.  
- Foi de Shinigami, je certifie qu'il n'a pas menti. Ils savent que nos Gundams ont été modifiés...  
- Ils doivent s'y préparer mais, et c'est là que le fait d'affronter des Mobils Dolls et pas des humains joue pour nous, ils ignorent à quoi s'attendre exactement. Ils ne peuvent donc pas anticiper de manière efficace. Il ne sert à rien de dire à une machine de rester sur ses gardes. Ce qu'il est important de se rappeler, c'est qu'il reste malgré tout toujours un humain derrière un ordinateur. Aussi rapides que soit les MD, ce sont des programmes informatiques. Le programme nous connaît et sait comment nous réagissons. Il réagit donc lui-même en conséquence. Je pense que nous aurons quelques pilotes en armures mobiles, mais pas en nombre suffisant. Heero devra en partie se charger d'eux, mais plus important, il faut agir de manière inhabituelle. Les MD ont en mémoire nos techniques, notre manière de nous battre. Il faut changer ça. C'est pour ça qu'il nous faut un élément dont le comportement erratique perturbera leur mécanique bien huilée. D'ordinaire, c'est toi Duo, qui tiens un peu ce rôle...  
- Erratique, moi ?  
- Et irrationnel.  
- Vas-y, Trotro, je t'en prie, rajoutes-en. Je ne suis ni erratique, ni irrationnel ! Je suis inventif, c'est tout !  
- Cette fois, il faudra t'en tenir au plan, Duo...  
- Hey, je peux faire ça ! C'est _nettement_ moins drôle, mais je peux faire ça !  
Quatre acquiesça, satisfait de cette bonne résolution.  
- Hee-chan en trouble fête... Mort de rire !  
- Heero et toi échangerez en quelques sorte vos rôles...  
- Je vois... Un peu comme quand le Zero System nous faisait péter les plombs... Si tout va bien, notre stratégie est établie, et s'il y a... le moindre problème, la stratégie en tient compte... C'est subtil...  
Quatre eut un léger sourire.  
- Tout le monde est d'accord avec ça ?  
Hochements de tête général.  
- Alors définissons les rôles de chacun...

*******

Ils discutèrent jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi, peaufinant jusque dans les moindres détails leur plan.  
Plus tard, Heero retourna dans sa chambre et se mit à pianoter sur son ordinateur. Un mail de J était arrivé, leur indiquant les coordonnées où leurs Gundams les attendraient. Il étudiait l'itinéraire à suivre lorsque la porte de sa chambre fut ouvert par coup de pied. Aussitôt, il fit volte-face, la main sur son pistolet, et vit, incrédule, entrer Trowa et Duo, portant un lit. Duo exagérait ses mimiques en gonflant ses joues, alors que Trowa ne semblait pas peiner à soulever autant de poids.  
Heero les observa en silence, les sourcils froncés et attendant des explications. Voyant Wu Fei entrer à son tour en portant un matelas, il se décida à se lever de sa chaise et se planta au milieu de la pièce.  
- Que faites-vous ?  
- J'emménage ! Ou je déménage, comme tu préfères...  
- Nani ??  
- C'est bon, Tro, tu peux poser ! Merci du coup de main, c'était un peu lourd pour moi.  
- Hum, hocha Trowa.  
- Je peux poser le matelas ?  
- Ouais, attends...  
Duo aida Wu Fei à installer le matelas sur le lit, sous les yeux écarquillés d'Heero.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- Bin, je te l'ai dit, j'emménage ! Tu m'aides à mettre les draps ?  
- Non ! ... Tu ne t'installes pas !  
- Ooooh que si !   
- Damé !!  
- Quatre a besoin de dormir, signala Trowa d'une voix atone, mais que Heero prit comme un reproche.  
Le Français le fixa dans les yeux de son air impassible, avant de tourner les talons et sortir. Pour lui, la discussion était close. Wu Fei jeta un coup d'oeil à la ronde puis laissa l'Américain et le Japonais s'expliquer entre eux.  
- ...  
- Allons, sois pas buté, c'est plus simple comme ça !  
- Comment ça, plus simple ?  
Duo haussa les épaules.  
- Ecoute, on a une mission demain, et tu as besoin de te reposer.  
Heero ne retint pas le ricanement méprisant qui lui vint.  
- Tu crois peut-être qu'ils ne viendront pas parce que tu seras là ?  
- ... Je pourrai toujours te réveiller avant que tu ne te mettes à beugler et réveiller tout le monde, d'une ! De deux, je les empêcherai peut-être pas de venir, mais je les fais partir ; c'est toi même qui l'a dit.  
Les joues d'Heero se teintèrent imperceptiblement de rouge.  
- Ah ! J'ai l'argument infaillible ! Pour autant que je le sache, je ne parle _pas_ en dormant !  
Un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres.  
- Alors ?  
_Rester calme, ne pas s'énerver, garder le contrôle..._  
- Fais comme tu veux ! bouillonna le Japonais.  
- YATTA !! Je vais chercher mon oreiller ! s'exclama en retour le jeune homme à la natte. Il sortit en trombe de la chambre pour y rentrer aussitôt, laissant ainsi le couloir à Trowa et Wu Fei qui transportaient un autre lit. Quatre passa la tête à l'extérieur de sa chambre et les regarda, intrigué.  
- Que faites-vous ?  
- ...  
- Trowa emménage chez toi.  
- Ah ? s'étonna l'Arabe en ouvrant plus largement la porte et en s'effaçant pour les laisser passer. Si tu veux, ajouta-t-il, pas contrariant.

- Et voilà !! fit Duo d'un ton beaucoup trop enthousiaste au goût d'Heero.   
Duo scruta sous tous les angles son lit, d'un air satisfait. Pour une fois qu'il était fait... Heero avait repris l'étude de ses cartes, s'efforçant de faire abstraction de son élément perturbateur personnel.  
Duo se mit à fredonner, tout en achevant de ranger ses affaires. Quelques paroles en anglais lui échappaient parfois, mais il marmonait trop pour qu'Heero puisse les comprendre. Duo finit par se pouffer sur son lit, poussant un véritable soupir de bonheur. Heero aurait pu s'attendre à l'entendre ronronner. L'Américain continua de fredonner distraitement pendant un moment, laissant ses pensées dériver vers un lieu connu de lui seul. Celles d'Heero, bercées par la voix, ne tardèrent pas à en faire autant...

- Duo... ?  
- Vi ? fit-il, interrompant son pseudo chant.  
- A ton avis... pourquoi reviennent-ils ?  
Duo se redressa sur le coude et regarda, surpris, son ami. Son silence fit se tourner vers lui Heero.  
- Tu me demandes, à moi, mon avis ?  
Heero plissa légèrement les yeux et se détourna, rageur.  
- Laisse tomber !  
- Nooon ! C'est juste que... tu me prends au dépourvu là ! Je ne pensais pas que mon avis, quelque soit le sujet, pouvait t'intéresser...  
Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit.  
- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, Heero. Sincèrement, j'en sais rien. Je sais pas trop de quoi il s'agit, en fait. Tu ne nous a pas tellement raconté, finalement...  
Le silence commença à s'installer.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'ils te disent ? Tu veux bien me le dire ?  
- ... Ils...  
- ... Hum ? l'encouragea-t-il.  
- ... Ils veulent se venger... je crois...   
Duo grimaça. Heero frotta sa blessure à l'épaule ; la douleur se réveillait.  
- ... Me tuer... Lentement...  
- Heero... Qu'est-ce que tu as à l'épaule ?  
- 'Suis pris une balle...  
- Quand ?  
- Hier soir.  
Silence...  
- Heero, fit calmement Duo en se rapprochant de lui, tu réalises ce que tu viens de me dire, là ? Il n'y a eu aucun coup de feu, hier soir. Tu n'as pas _pu_ te prendre de balle...  
Heero se tourna alors vers lui, les pupilles légèrement dilatées. Sa main était toujours sur son épaule, et Duo la lui ôta avec douceur.  
- Tu vois une trace d'impact ?  
- ... Non, admit-il après vérification.  
- Mais tu le sens ?  
- ... Ça dépend... des fois...  
Duo se retint de jurer. Il avait peut-être mésestimé la gravité du problème, après tout.  
- C'est si réel que ça, pour toi ? souffla-t-il.  
- ...  
Duo soupira et passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Heero.  
- Tu sais ce que je me suis dis, hier ? fit-il en déposant sa main sur son épaule.   
Heero fut un instant tenté de se dégager.  
- Je me suis dis qu'on se ressemblait drôlement, toi et moi... Mais en fait, ce serait plutôt le contraire...  
Heero lui jeta un regard interrogatif.  
- Au premier abord, on est diamétralement opposé. Si on y regarde d'un peu plus près, qu'on retire certains détails pour aller à l'essentiel, on peut croire qu'on se ressemble. Mais si on va encore plus loin, on se rend compte que la première idée était la bonne, seulement, on se trompait sur les raisons...  
- ... demanda Heero.  
- Toi, tu es trop pur.  
Les yeux du Japonais s'agrandirent. Comment faisait-il pour toujours sortir la phrase qu'il s'attendait le moins à l'entendre prononcer ? Pur, lui ?  
- Je suis sérieux, Heero. Je ne sais pas quelle idée tu te fais de la pureté, mais moi, je sais. C'est toi.  
- C'est ridicule. Je suis un assassin.  
- C'est toi ou tes fantômes qui parlent, là ?  
- ...  
- Tu as beau dire que tu es prêt à assumer la responsabilité de tes actes, moi je crois que si toi, tu l'es, ton âme ne l'est pas, elle.  
- L'âme, ça n'existe pas.  
- Hey ! C'est pas parce que tu n'y crois pas que ça n'existe pas ! Tu crois aux fantômes et pas à l'âme ? Tu trouves pas ça un peu paradoxal ?  
- Eux, je les vois.  
- Pas moi. Je dois en conclure quoi, selon toi ? Moi, je la vois ton âme. Et elle est trop blanche pour tout ce sang. Je crois que c'est ton âme qui crie, pas ton esprit...  
- C'est ridicule !  
- Pourquoi ça ?   
- Parce que... parce que...  
- Moi, je crois que c'est ça. Ton esprit et ton âme sont en lutte. Il faut que tu la rassures, que tu lui expliques pourquoi tu te bats.  
- Pour les colonies.  
- Non non, tu n'as pas compris. Pas pour qui, mais pourquoi ?  
- ...  
- Pour quelle raison tu as choisi de te sacrifier, Heero ? Quelle est ta raison, pour te battre ? Pourquoi tu es prêt à te détruire ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ?  
- ... Et toi ?   
- Moi ? C'est plutôt personnel. C'est pas que je veuille pas te le dire, c'est que je suis pas sûr que tu comprendrais vraiment ce que je veux dire...   
- ...  
- Tu as forcément une raison, une vraie raison, Heero. Tu n'en as peut-être pas conscience, mais elle est forcément là, quelque part...  
- ... Pourquoi... tu fais tout ça ?  
- Comment ça ? Tout quoi ?  
- Hier soir, pourquoi tu... Pourquoi tu m'as dit tout ça ?  
- Je sais pas trop, j'en ai eu envie, c'est tout. Je suis pas comme toi, à toujours me poser trois milles questions avant de faire quelque chose.  
Il lui sourit.  
- Tu te prends trop la tête sur tout un tas de trucs qui n'en valent pas la peine. Tu te souviens de la dernière fois où tu as ri ? Okay, c'est peut-être un peu exagéré, disons alors la dernière fois où tu as souri. Un vrai sourire, je veux dire.  
- Les émotions sont interdites.  
- Sans rire ? C'est encore tes trucs de Soldat Parfait, ça. Une belle connerie, si tu veux mon avis. Tu crois que tu serais moins bon, avec des émotions ?  
- Les émotions sont une faiblesse, une prise que tu offres à ton adversaire.  
- Je serais crevé depuis longtemps, à ta place. C'est un truc qui m'a toujours laissé perplexe, chez toi. Comment peux-tu te battre comme tu le fais sans te considérer comme un être humain ?  
- Je suis un être humain.  
- Tu n'en présentes aucun symptôme, Heero. Sans vouloir te vexer. Regarde-moi, j'arrête pas de ressentir tout plein de choses, et je m'en sors pas trop mal jusqu'ici, non ?  
- Tu tomberas un jour.  
- Ouaip, comme nous tous, mais en attendant, j'aurais vécu. Pourras-tu en dire autant ?  
- On est différent.  
- Je sais. Toi, tu es trop pur. C'est là qu'est tout le problème.  
A nouveau, le silence s'installa entre eux.  
- Tu sais, ça peut paraître cruel de le dire comme ça, mais dans les guerres, c'est toujours les innocents qui trinquent. Toujours. Regarde-nous, à la base ; tu crois pas qu'on mériterait une meilleure vie que ça ?  
- On l'a choisie.  
- J'aurais voulu pouvoir choisir de faire autre chose de ma vie, Heero.   
- Pourquoi es-tu devenu un pilote de Gundam alors ?  
Duo haussa les épaules avec indifférence.  
- Il faut bien que quelqu'un se salisse les mains, et qui d'autre, sinon Shinigami ? C'est quelque chose que je pouvais faire. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je ne pense pas à l'avenir. Ça t'arrive, de penser à 'après', Heero ?  
- ...  
- Non, hein. Je crois que je commence à cerner ton problème. Tu n'as jamais pensé survivre à cette guerre.  
- ...  
- Pourquoi ? Tu n'estimes pas avoir le droit de vivre ? Y'a rien que tu aies envie de faire, après ? La guerre n'est pas une fin en soit. Bordel, y'a la paix après, quand même !  
- Jusqu'à la prochaine guerre.  
- Okaaaaay ! C'est un plaisir d'imaginer l'avenir, avec toi !  
- ...  
- C'est dans des moments comme ça que je rêve que Shinigami croise J dans un couloir, fit-il les dents serrées.  
Heero fronça les sourcils.  
- Rien, laisse tomber... Duo s'assit sur le rebord du bureau. Y'a vraiment rien qui te fasse envie ? Un truc qui te donnerait envie d'avancer ?  
- Ce genre de pensée est interdit. Ça pourrait me distraire de ma mission.  
Duo se massa les tempes, soudainement épuisé.  
- Je vois..., dit-il après un temps. C'en est presque désespérant. ... Tu était comme ça, avant de rencontrer J ?  
- ... J'ai toujours fait ce que me dictait mon coeur.  
Duo hocha la tête d'un air entendu.  
- Tro m'a parlé de ça ; c'est ta ligne de conduite, c'est ça ? Oui, ajouta-t-il en souriant, pour répondre au regard que lui lança Heero, ça lui arrive de parler. C'est rare, mais ça lui arrive... Ça semble pas idiot, comme précepte.  
- ...  
- Non ?  
- Beaucoup... de gens en meurent...  
- ... Donc, ça ne te paraît plus la chose à faire... ?  
- Je... ne sais plus. Je... comment prétendre oeuvrer pour la paix si...  
- Des innocents en meurent ? Je viens de te le dire, Heero. On ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser d'oeufs.  
- De quel droit ?  
- Voilà. C'est très exactement ce que je voulais te dire. Tu as beau essayer de te forcer, tu n'es pas prêt à assumer. Tu _veux_, mais quelque chose en toi fait que tu ne supportes plus. Je vais t'avouer un truc, moi aussi, je commence à être fatigué. Je me battrai encore, autant qu'il le faudra, mais il ne se passe pas un soir sans que je prie pour voir cette guerre se finir. Avec notre victoire, bien sûr ! ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.  
- Je continuerai à me battre !  
- Je n'ai jamais voulu insinuer le contraire, ni même que tu n'étais plus capable de le faire. Mais peut-être que... Je crois qu'il faut vraiment que tu trouves la réponse à cette question, Hee-kun. Pour quelle raison tu te bats ?  
-...  
- Tu sais, ça fait plusieurs mois qu'on se connaît maintenant, je t'ai souvent vu combattre et il y a un truc que j'ai remarqué. Ta façon d'être, sur le champ de bataille, ça va au-delà du sacrifice de soi. On dirait que tu te considères comme déjà mort, que tu ne fais qu'attendre que la Mort vienne te chercher...  
_"A ne pas aimer la vie, tu n'attireras que la mort..."_  
- ... et j'ai pas tellement envie de venir prendre ton âme, pour tout dire. Mourir, c'est facile, tu sais... Rien de plus simple, même. Vivre, par contre...  
- Tu penses qu'il est facile de mourir ?  
Des mains, ses mains, couvertes de sang...  
- Oui, il suffit de se laisser aller, et tout devient simple. Mais vivre, Heero, c'est la chose la plus dure qui soit. Choisir consciemment de continuer à vivre, à se battre. Refuser délibérément de lâcher prise. Vivre, c'est résister. C'est difficile, et c'est tous les jours...  
_"Il te faut souffrir avant."_  
- Mais tu n'es pas seul, Hee-kun. Tu...  
Trois coups toquèrent à la porte et Wu Fei apparut.  
- C'est à toi de préparer le repas, Maxwell.  
_Holly shit, bordel, Wu Fei, c'est vraiment pas le moment !_  
- Et pas d'intoxication alimentaire, on a une mission demain.  
- Je sais ! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant.  
Wu Fei eut un léger mouvement de recul. Pourquoi Duo semblait-il si énervé ? Alors quoi, il était le seul à avoir le droit de faire des commentaires ?  
- C'est bon, j'arrive, fit-il en le chassant d'un geste de la main. Wu Fei quitta la pièce en grommelant, mais lorsque Duo se retourna vers Heero, il vit à l'expression de celui-ci que le moment était passé. Il enragea, maudissant Wu Fei dans le même mouvement.  
_Pour une fois qu'on avait une discussion sérieuse, tous les deux ! Alors qu'on allait peut-être arriver à quelque chose !_  
Mais Heero n'avait plus l'air d'être prêt à l'écouter.  
- ... Tu veux manger quelque chose de spécial ?  
- Hn.  
- Je vois... Tant que c'est comestible, ça ira, c'est ça ?  
- ...  
- On va essayer...  
Heero ne lui jeta pas un regard lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre. Ce ne fut qu'après son départ qu'il se retourna pour fixer la porte...

*******

- _MD à 8 heures, 05._  
- _Bien reçu, 04. Je m'en occupe._  
- _03, ils ouvrent le secteur Nord._  
- _Je suis en position._  
- _Bien. 02 ?_  
- _Ça roule, ma poule !_  
  
Ils s'étaient couchés tôt, afin de rattraper leur manque de sommeil. Heero n'avait pas fait de cauchemar, au grand soulagement de tous. Avant l'aube, ils s'étaient rendus au point de rendez-vous, afin de réceptionner leurs Gundams. L'attaque fut lancée avec les lueurs de l'aurore. Il ne servait à rien de vouloir prendre des machines par surprise, sauf lorsque celles-ci devaient être activées par des humains.  
Le plan se déroulait sans accroc, ils savaient tous parfaitement ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Ils avaient attaqué selon une stratégie à cinq tant que les MD demeuraient dans leurs hangars, mais dès que les premières vagues ennemies arrivèrent, ils se scindèrent et appliquèrent la tactique établie la veille. Ils avaient réussi à détruire un secteur de l'usine avant que les forces d'OZ ne réagissent. Les choses allaient commencer à se corser.  
Heero s'efforçait de ne prêter qu'une attention relative aux actions de ses coéquipiers. Il ne devait pas participer à leurs attaques combinées et profitait de ce que les MD fussent principalement envoyés contre ses alliés pour causer le plus de dommage possible. Ils devaient détruire l'usine au plus vite, avant que la totalité des MD ne soit rendue opérationnelle. Même sans la puce, les MD restaient des adversaires plus que redoutables, surtout en aussi grand nombre. Il sourit néanmoins en remarquant que les quelques humains pilotant des mobils suits semblaient être désemparés ; ils ne parvenaient pas à combiner leurs attaques avec celles du programme informatique des MD. Les G-boys n'allaient certainement pas rater une telle aubaine.  
Il n'était néanmoins pas évident de modifier son style de combat. Quatre avait lourdement insisté là-dessus ; pourtant Heero avait l'impression qu'il aurait été bien plus efficace s'il avait pu se battre à sa manière. Il détruisit encore trois MD, s'écartant rapidement. Si le programme des MD les rendaient indifférents à la fumée s'élevant lors de chaque déflagration, ce n'était pas son cas. Avec une visibilité réduite, il devait se montrer plus prudent, d'autant qu'il n'avait personne pour le soutenir en cas de besoin. Deux autres MD explosèrent. L'écran de fumée se dispersa , laissant apparaître une petite silhouette, désormais familière. Heero serra les dents. Elle tenait son petit chien dans ses bras, et semblait effrayée par les combats. Elle se tourna alors vers lui, le regard apeuré et suppliant ; malgré la distance, il fut persuadé qu'elle l'appela.  
- Tes airs innocents ne prennent plus ! Où est-il ?

- _01 ? Ne reste pas immobile, 01. Des MD se dirigent vers toi._  
Pas plus de réponse que de réaction. Duo fit une nouvelle tentative, l'estomac noué par l'appréhension.

- Où est-il ?? Je sais qu'il n'est jamais très loin de toi !  
Sans réfléchir, il pointa son Buster Rifle sur elle, et vit ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur. Elle avait compris.  
- Réponds ! siffla-t-il.  
Elle disparue brusquement, mais il sentait toujours sa présence. Il la chercha du regard. Elle ne lui échapperait pas.  
- Je ne vous laisserai plus jouer avec moi.   
- _01 ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel ?_  
- Montre-toi...  
- _01, tu vas répondre, oui ?? Des MD te foncent dessus !_  
- Trouvée ! Omae o korosu.  
Et il le ferait. 

  
- _02 à 04, 01 a un problème._  
- _J'ai senti ! Sa tension monte, il perd le contrôle !_  
- _Désolé, 04, j'y vais._  
- _Couvre le, 05 !_  
- _Roger._  
Wu Fei utilisa son jet de flamme pour détruire deux MD qui s'étaient approchés trop près de Wing.  
_C'est bien le moment, Yuy !_

_Mais qu'est-ce qui fout ?_ se demanda l'Américain en voyant Wing viser le sol avec son Buster Rifle. _Y va quand même pas tirer, si ? Bon sang, à cette distance... ça revient à une autodestruction !_  
- _HEEEROO !!!_  
Duo poussa ses propulseurs à fond et se prépara au choc. Il percuta Wing de plein fouet, juste au moment où l'énergie se rassemblait autour du Buster Rifle. Le tir dévia, rasant le sol pour aller toucher un bâtiment déjà à moitié effondré. Le souffle de l'explosion força les pilotes 03 et 04 à esquiver, les séparant alors qu'il était capital qu'ils restassent groupés.  
- _02, ici 05, tout va bien ?_  
- _Aïe. Oui, moi ça va._  
_A peu près..._  
- _On ne peut plus le laisse sur le champ de bataille. Couvre-moi !_  
- _05 ? Qu'est-ce que tu... MAIS T'ES COMPLETEMENT MALADE OU QUOI ??_ s'écria-t-il en voyant son ami sortir de son cockpit.  
_Je suis entouré de suicidaires ou quoi ?_

Elle était toujours là, quelque part. Et l'autre, où était-il ? Il parcourut frénétiquement la zone de combat du regard.  
- Bien bien bien. On dirait que la surprise partie a commencé sans moi..., souffla une voix bien trop connue à son oreille.  
Heero se retourna d'un seul mouvement vers lui. S'il s'était agi d'un être encore vivant, il l'aurait tué par ce simple regard.  
- Je ne te laisserai plus jouer avec moi !  
Il rit doucement.  
- Il ne s'agit pas de toi, aujourd'hui... Tu te souviens, je t'avais parlé d'une surprise ? Pas de fête sans cadeau..., fit-il en lui désignant quelque chose du doigt. A contre coeur, Heero regarda dans la direction désignée.

- Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui doit me taper le plus gros du boulot ? s'exclama avec humeur Duo, détruisant un MD de plus. Marre !  
Mouvement ample de la faux. Wu Fei sauta du bras tendu de Nataku pour s'accrocher à Wing, et commença à l'escalader.  
- Complètement malade, pire que moi ! Ah, y va m'entendre, tout à l'heure !  
Plusieurs rayons l'atteignirent, les ondes de choc se répercutant douloureusement dans les moindres recoins de son Gundam et de son être.  
_Ils sont trop nombreux..._, pensa-t-il avec une pointe de désespoir.

- Non..., souffla-t-il, incrédule.  
Wu Fei évoluait vers lui, sautant et courant souplement le long de Wing.  
- C'est beau, l'amitié, hé ? Mais comme toute chose, ça a une fin...  
Du sang, leur sang sur ses mains...  
Une secousse parcourut son Gundam, et il vit avec horreur Wu Fei manquer de perdre l'équilibre. Son soulagement fut intense lorsqu'il le vit se rétablir. Le Chinois poursuivit son ascension, après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil vers lui, puis par dessus son épaule.  
Un Gundam noir se dressait devant eux, les protégeant des MD. Mais ils étaient trop nombreux, il commençait déjà à être débordé.

- _Ici 02 ! On aurait besoin d'un coup de main ici !_  
- _Débrouille-toi ! 04 ! On doit se regrouper !_  
- _Je sais !_  
- _Attention à ta gauche !_, s'écria Trowa.  
Sandrock se fit ensevelir sous les forces ennemies et disparut.  
- _QUAAATRE !!!_

- Je ne te laisserai pas leur faire de mal..., gronda-t-il.  
- Trooop taaaaard !

Nouvelle secousse, bien plus violente cette fois. Trop. Wu Fei agita les bras, tentant désespérément de retrouver l'équilibre perdu. En vain. Il tomba en arrière, tendant les mains pour se raccrocher à quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Sans succès. Il amorça une chute de près de 10 mètres de haut.  
- WU FEIII !!  
Heero tendit frénétiquement la main de Wing pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne touchât le sol. Le Chinois percuta la main de métal et rebondit comme une poupée désarticulée avant de retomber pour ne plus bouger.  
- Wu Fei !!  
Heero se précipita sur l'ouverture de son cockpit.  
- _Ne sors pas, 01 !_ le rappela à l'ordre une voix. Celle de Shinigami.

_Si jamais il est mort..._  
- Vous allez tous payer ! s'écria-t-il, peu soucieux de s'adresser à des machines. Il redressa Deathscythe et reprit le combat avec une rage nouvelle. Et bien plus meurtrière.  
Personne ne pouvait toucher à ses coéquipiers.

Duo fit un carnage de métal. Deathscythe était véritablement mal en point, mais son pilote semblait lui communiquer sa fureur. Même voir son bras gauche gravement endommagé ne put l'arrêter. La douleur que ressentait Duo était en grande partie couverte par la brusque poussée d'adrénaline qui l'avait saisi en entendant le cri de Trowa et en voyant Wu Fei tomber.  
Wing serrait délicatement Wu Fei dans son poing, lui offrant la meilleure protection possible. De son autre bras, il pourfendait de son sabre thermique quiconque osait les approcher. Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi complémentaires. Les mots n'étaient plus utiles, la rage guidait leurs gestes. Si le jeune homme était encore là, Heero n'en avait même plus conscience. Ils devaient en finir, vite. Il avait vu la tâche de sang s'élargir autour de la tête de Wu Fei...  
Trowa se jeta dans la mêlée, laissant de côté les munitions qui lui restaient encore pour se battre au sabre. Il sortirait Quatre de là.  
Sandrock en fut réduit à se battre à main nue. Quatre frappait tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée, s'efforçant de contrôler la panique montante. Il sentait Trowa tout proche, et cette présence lui redonna courage. Ils s'en sortiraient, tous. S'ils parvenaient à se défaire des MD qui les assaillaient, alors ils auraient gagné... Sa jambe le faisait souffrir mais peu lui importait. Il ne laisserait pas la lueur de Wu Fei s'éteindre. 

Un ultime coup de faux eut raison de leur dernier MD. Plus loin, Heavy Arms et Sandrock était toujours submergés. La douleur à son épaule devenait insupportable. La sueur lui coulait le long du visage et sa vue commençait à se troubler. Il se donna une claque mentale et appuya sur le bouton qui le mettait en communication avec les autres.  
- _01 ! Wing est en état de vol ?_  
- _Haï ! Mais, 05..._  
- _Passe le moi !_  
Heero hésita un quart de seconde avant de s'exécuter. Il déposa avec une infinie douceur le petit corps fragile dans la paume offerte de Deathscythe et se saisit de la faux que Duo lui fourra entre les mains.  
- _Fais le ménage_, lui dit-il d'un ton lugubre.  
Heero ne prit pas le temps de lui répondre et poussa ses réacteurs à fond. Passer en Bird Mode lui ferait perdre trop de temps pour une si faible distance. Un temps qui était bien trop précieux pour être gaspillé.  
Il se jeta dans la mêlée avec la rage du dernier espoir, fauchant tout ce qui n'était pas ses amis. Il commençait à comprendre la joie quasi jouissive que Duo éprouvait à manier sa faux ; celle-ci était plus qu'efficace. Quatre avait voulu du changement... Il serait l'ombre de la Mort. Pour eux.  
Trowa parvint à extirper Sandrock de l'amas de métal, jetant à peine un coup d'oeil au carnage que faisait Wing. En le voyant couper en deux le dernier MD, il lui sembla qu'Heero avait manié une faux toute sa vie, tant le mouvement fut fluide et parfaitement contrôlé. Mais ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre en félicitations. Ils avaient réussi leur mission, détruisant entièrement l'usine et son contenu. Ils s'en étaient sortis, une fois de plus. Mais ignoraient encore à quel prix...

Deathscythe les rejoignit et Duo leur annonça qu'il était parvenu à contacter Sally. Elle les attendait non loin de la base rebelle dans laquelle elle avait trouvé refuge. Duo avait installé tant bien que mal Wu Fei dans son cockpit, afin de pratiquer un examen sommaire. Le jeune Chinois était rudement touché à la tête et nécessitait des soins rapides. Seul Wing avait la réelle capacité de voler, aussi leur choix fut-il vite fait.  
Heero sortit de son Gundam pour récupérer Wu Fei. Il remarqua la pâleur du teint de Duo, ainsi qu'une large tâche sombre et suintante au niveau de son épaule gauche. Par la radio toujours ouverte, il entendit Quatre déclarer une fracture au niveau de sa jambe droite, mais certifia à Trowa que les soins pouvaient attendre, seul Wu Fei comptait pour l'heure. Heero se mordit les lèvres. Tout était de sa faute...  
Non, Wu Fei ne mourait pas...

*******

Duo passa une main lasse sur son visage. Les dernières heures avaient été plus qu'éprouvantes. Deathscythe et Sandrock étaient dans un piteux état, à l'image de leur pilote respectif, même si somme toute, ils s'en tiraient à bon compte pour cette fois. Trowa avait été chargé de mettre Shenlong en lieu sûr, avant de les rejoindre à la base rebelle, alors que Quatre et Duo le précédaient.  
Les quelques plaies de Trowa avaient été désinfectées. Il était celui, avec Heero, qui était le moins touché. L'épaule bandée de Duo restait douloureuse mais il avait refusé les médicaments qui lui endormiraient le cerveau en même temps que la douleur. Quatre avait la jambe plâtrée et resterait en fauteuil roulant pendant quelques temps. Quant à Wu Fei... Sally avait pris les choses en main dès son arrivée, mais le jeune Chinois n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Elle avait pratiqué tous les examens mis à sa disposition et la vie du pilote n'était pas en danger, mais seul son réveil leur permettrait d'affirmer que tout irait bien. S'il se réveillait. Sally voulait rester confiante, malgré tout, et après s'être occupée des autres, elle était retournée à son chevet. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. Les heures passèrent dans un silence pesant et rempli d'appréhension, un silence que même Duo n'essaya pas de rompre.  
Il porta malgré lui sa main valide à l'épaule qui l'élançait, mais Trowa stoppa son geste.  
- N'y touche pas.  
Duo s'efforça de lui sourire.  
- Mais j'ai bobo !  
- Trowa a raison, ça guérira plus vite si tu la laisses tranquille...  
Le sourire de Duo devient un peu plus malicieux.  
- Alors cesse de frotter ta jambe...  
- Mais ça me gratte ! répondit Quatre sur le même ton que Duo un peu plus tôt. Ils rirent doucement, relâchant ainsi un peu la tension, et même Trowa s'autorisa un léger sourire.  
- Au fait, demanda alors l'Américain, où est passé Heero ?  
Les trois se regardèrent, réalisant alors seulement son absence.  
- Informer les professeurs, j'imagine, répondit Trowa.  
- Dans quel état est-il ?  
- Peu blessé.  
Duo hocha la tête, soulagé. Sally sortit alors de la chambre, arborant ce que Quatre appelait un "sourire à la Duo".  
- Il vient de se réveiller. Il ne devrait pas avoir de séquelles, mais des examens complémentaires nous le confirmeront. Ne l'épuisez pas, il doit se reposer.  
Les garçons la remercièrent et allèrent voir leur rescapé, Trowa poussant le fauteuil de Quatre.

- Alors, comment tu te sens, Wu-man ?  
- M'appelle pas comme ça.  
- En pleine forme, à ce que je constate, répliqua Duo avec un immense sourire.  
- Ça va, Maxwell, je te remercie.  
- Tant mieux... JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUI T'A PRIS, BOUGRE D'ABRUTI ???  
- Maxwell, ma tête !  
- Parlons-en, de ta tête, t'es pas un peu malade, sortir de ton Gundam comme ça, non ? A quoi tu penses, nom de Dieu ?  
- Maxwell, s'il te plait... Tu pourrais remettre le sermon à plus tard ? Et m'apporter une aspirine ?  
- Okay, my friend, mais ne crois pas t'en tirer aussi facilement, tu vas en réentendre parler, crois-moi !  
- Oh, je ne mets pas ta parole en doute... Mon aspirine ?  
- Je reviens...  
Duo quitta la pièce d'un pas léger.  
- Winner ? s'enquit Wu Fei en se tournant vers son ami blond.  
- Je vais bien, Wu Fei, juste une jambe cassée, mais Sally a dit que la fracture était nette et que ça se ressoudrait très bien.  
Wu Fei hocha la tête, un brève grimace venant crisper son visage. Mieux valait ne pas trop bouger la tête pour l'instant. Un sourire rêveur flotta sur les lèvres de Quatre. Wu Fei savait à quoi il pensait. Comment avaient-ils réussi à tous survivre encore une fois ?  
- Et Maxwell ?  
- J'ai la forme ! répondit le principal concerné, arrivant au bon moment. L'épaule a un peu morflé mais rassure toi, Wuwu, je vais trèèèès bien ! Et une aspirine pour Monsieur, une ! fit Duo en lui tendant un comprimé accompagné d'un grand verre d'eau.  
- Merci, dit Wu Fei en prenant le tout, et ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Duo l'aida à se redresser sur son lit, lui permettant d'avaler le médicament sans se noyer dans son verre.  
- Où est Yuy ?  
Duo eut un geste évasif.  
- Connaissant Heero, il ne peut être qu'à deux endroits : scotché à son ordi, ou dans les bras du deuxième amour de sa vie...  
Trois regards perplexes le fixèrent.  
- Wing, bien sûr, compléta l'Américain.  
- Hum...  
- Ça fait tout de même plusieurs heures que je ne l'ai pas vu, mentionna Quatre.  
- Ça, on peut pas trop dire qu'il..., commença Duo d'un ton mi-moqueur mi-bougon.   
Le visage tourmenté d'Heero apparut sous ses yeux.  
- ... s'inquiète...  
"_Mais, 05... ?_" avait-il demandé d'un voix anxieuse.  
- ... pour nous...  
- Duo ? fit Quatre soudainement alarmé par le changement d'expression de son ami.  
"_Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?"  
"... Le sang..._", lui avait-il répondu avant de regarder ses mains...  
- Duo ?  
"_Pardon Duo pardon..._"  
"_Duo... ? Vi...vant ?_"  
- Duo ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es tout pâle !  
- Oooh... merde... Il... Il faut le retrouver !  
- Duo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
- J'ai... J'ai peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise...  
- Une bêtise ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Maxwell ?  
- Il... C'est... Je sais pas, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Ses cauchemars, je crois que nous... je sais pas au juste, mais les deux fois, il m'a demandé si j'étais toujours vivant...  
Les trois amis échangèrent un regard inquiet.  
- Il faut le retrouver ! Quatre, tu le sens ? Dis-moi !  
- Je... Attends...  
L'Arabe ferma les yeux et se concentra, focalisant toutes ses pensées sur le Japonais.  
- Je... je ne le sens pas. Il rouvrit les yeux. Il doit être trop loin.  
- Je vais le chercher ! Trowa ?  
- Je viens avec toi.  
- Je vous accompagne !  
- Quatre, sois sérieux, tu ne peux pas bouger !  
- Mon don sera sûrement utile !  
- Bon, d'accord, capitula Duo dans un soupir. Tu restes avec Trowa, on se sépare.  
- Je viens aussi, fit Wu Fei en rejetant ses couvertures.  
- Là, ça devient du délire ; toi, tu restes là ! T'es pas en état !  
- Je suis en pleine forme, et tu ne m'empêcheras pas de me lever, Maxwell ! Je ne laisserai pas un coéquipier !  
- Ne sois pas têtu, Wuffy ! Tu viens à peine de reprendre connaissance !  
Mais Wu Fei se mit sur ses pieds, légèrement chancelant.  
- Pars de ton côté et ne t'occupe pas de moi !  
- Hors de question ! Dans ce cas, tu restes avec moi.  
- Bien !  
- Ne perdons pas plus de temps, ça fait plusieurs heures peut-être, qu'il... est parti, rappela Quatre, inquiet.  
Hochement de tête général.  
- On reste en contact. Vous avez tous vos montre-émetteurs ?  
Nouvel acquiescement.  
- Wu Fei ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? s'exclama Sally, de retour. Duo, c'est encore toi qui...  
- Heero a disparu, Sally, il faut le retrouver !  
- Comment ? Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Il faut le retrouver, c'est tout ! fit le natté en quittant la pièce à la suite de Wu Fei.  
- Mais... Attendez ! Qu'est-ce que... ?  
Peine perdue, ils étaient déjà loin...

- Où a-t-il pu passer ? demanda Duo à voix haute. Wu Fei et lui s'étaient rendu auprès de Wing, par acquis de conscience, mais nulle trace de leur Soldat Parfait.  
- Cherchons ailleurs.  
- 'Cherchons ailleurs', tu es drôle toi, il peut être n'importe où ! déprima-t-il.  
Wu Fei plissa les yeux.  
- Alors tu abandonnes déjà ?  
- Abandonner, moi ? Jamais ! s'exclama-t-il en repartant. Tu traînes, Wuffy !  
- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! grogna-t-il en lui emboîtant le pas.

- Je ne sens toujours rien. Si ça se trouve, on s'éloigne de lui !  
- Calme-toi et reste concentré.  
- J'aurais dû sentir qu'il allait mal ! Et encore une fois, je n'ai rien vu ! geignit-il, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.  
- Arrête, Quatre. Tu n'es en rien responsable de ce qui arrive.  
- Duo a raison, répliqua-t-il en portant sa main à son coeur. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment...  
- Heero n'est pas si faible que ça, déclara Trowa.  
Quatre secoua la tête.  
- Tu ne comprends pas... Je ne sais pas où il est, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il s'éloigne, là, fit-il en resserrant son poing sur sa poitrine. Comme si nous étions en train de le perdre... Oh, Heero, où es-tu ?

*******

Heero ne fuyait pas, il marchait simplement, laissant ses pas le porter loin de tout. La destination n'importait plus.  
Leur sang sur ses mains...  
Il n'avait même pas vraiment l'impression de se déplacer, rien n'avait plus vraiment d'importance...  
Wu Fei survivrait-il ?   
"_Comme toute chose, ça a une fin..._"  
Ses chances seraient plus grandes s'il n'était pas là.  
"_Tu es perdu, Nii-san ?_"  
Bien pire que ça...  
"_Nous étions innocents ! Et tu nous as tué !_"  
"_C'est toujours les innocents qui trinquent ; regarde nous..._"  
_Je tue ceux que je protège..._  
Il n'avait que vaguement conscience de traverser ce qui devait être une forêt. Les rebelles privilégiaient les endroits reculés où il leur était aisé de se cacher.  
"_Tu t'attireras que la mort..._"  
"_Tes si chers amis..._"  
Par sa faute, Wu Fei... Duo... Quatre... Et Trowa ? Il ne savait même pas dans quel état le silencieux jeune homme était ressorti de la bataille.  
"_Viens me chercher, Nii-san !_"  
_Oui, la retrouver, c'était ce qu'elle voulait dire..._  
"_Tu pensais t'en tirer aussi facilement ?_"  
Non.  
Il comprenait, enfin. Il lui restait une chose à faire...

*******

- Maxwell, attends !  
Duo revint vers son ami. Celui-ci tentait de reprendre son souffle, ses mains appuyées sur ses genoux.  
- Tu te sens mal ?  
- Non... Mais... je te ralentis... Séparons-nous...  
- Wu-chan, non ! Tu es tout pâle, je te raccompagne à la base.  
- Hors de... question. Séparons-nous... On sera... plus efficaces.  
- Je ne peux pas te laisser.  
- Maxwell ! s'écria le Chinois en se redressant. Ses yeux brûlaient d'une flamme noire. Il ne m'arrivera rien. Mais il faut le retrouver au plus vite.  
Duo se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, preuve de son conflit intérieur. Il répugnait à laisser Wu Fei aller de son côté ; et s'il perdait de nouveau connaissance ? Mais son pressentiment ne le lâchait pas. Il n'était pas empathe, et pourtant... Il devait retrouver Heero.  
- Je prends ce côté. Toi, va par là. Nous couvrirons plus de terrain ainsi, Duo.  
- D'accord. Si jamais tu te sens mal...  
- J'ai mon émetteur.  
- Bien. Alors... à toute à l'heure.  
Wu Fei lui fit un geste de la main avant de prendre la direction qu'il avait choisie. Duo le regarda partir. Son ami se traînait plus qu'il n'avançait. Pouvait-il vraiment le laisser ?  
Ses pensées revinrent vers son autre ami asiatique.  
_Heero... Où peux-tu être ?_  
Il fit un tour sur lui-même, scrutant les alentours.  
_Où as-tu pu aller ?_  
Il avisa un grand arbre sur lequel il pourrait monter. Trop d'arbres les entouraient pour que cela soit vraiment utile, mais il décida de suivre l'impulsion du moment.

*******

Quatre tombes...  
Il appuya son bras tendu contre l'écorce rugueuse d'un arbre.  
Oui, il comprenait mieux. Les douleurs physiques ne l'atteignaient pas, c'était pour cela qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment cherché à l'attaquer directement.  
Il avait mal. Il souffrait, comme jamais auparavant. Ils avaient bien compris quel était son point faible, l'avaient compris bien mieux que lui-même. Ils savaient où frapper.  
"_Mourir ainsi serait trop facile !_"  
Oui, il était lâche. Lâche et faible, comme un enfant. Un enfant sanguinaire. Un meurtrier qui devait payer pour ses crimes. Un assassin dont le coeur de glace était en réalité plus fragile que du verre.  
Il reprit sa marche.  
Une tombe valait mieux que quatre...   
Il ne voulait plus de sang sur ses mains. Et surtout pas le leur. Il espérait que tout irait bien pour Wu Fei, pour les autres. Sincèrement.  
"_Quand comprendras-tu qu'endormi ou éveillé, je te retrouverai toujours ?_"  
Mais il avait trouvé un moyen pour qu'il ne le retrouvât pas. Il vérifia son chargeur d'un geste professionnel puis fit sauter la sécurité de son arme.  
... Et quand bien même il le retrouverait, il ne pourrait plus s'en prendre à ses amis, de cela, il était persuadé. C'était donc juste. Et mérité. Même s'il fuyait, en un sens... Il leva le bras et appuya le canon du pistolet contre sa tempe. Un bref moment, il pensa à Duo. Il lui en voudrait, oui, mais ce n'était pas l'important. L'important était qu'il n'aurait plus leur mort sur la conscience. Oui, c'était ça, l'important. Et ils pourraient encore se battre, pour les colonies, pour leurs idéaux.  
"_Cours ! J'ai plein d'autres balles !_"  
_Une suffira...   
Tu n'es pas là pour te repaître du spectacle ? C'est pourtant le seul moyen que tu aies de réellement appuyer sur la détente...   
_Une part de lui prit le temps d'admirer le panorama qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Ses pas l'avaient conduit au bord d'une falaise. Au-delà d'une chute d'eau s'étendait une vaste forêt_._ Ici et là s'envolaient des oiseaux multicolores. Le décors était peut être trop pur, avait-il le droit de le salir de la sorte ?_  
Je ne courrai plus..._  
"_Qui êtes-vous, sinon un assassin qui se complaît sous un masque de justicier ?_"  
_Rien. Plus de masque, plus rien. Je ne veux plus rien d'autre..._  
- Ah ! Te voilà !  
Heero ne réalisa pas tout de suite que cette voix ne venait pas de ses souvenirs.  
- Wah ! Sacrée vue !  
Il se retourna lentement.  
- Tu as toujours eu le goût des lieux grandioses..., lui sourit-il.  
Heero ouvrit la bouche, mais il n'y avait rien à répondre.  
- Tu t'es perdu ?  
"_Tu es perdu Nii-san ?_"  
Duo le fixa, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.   
"_Tu m'as appelé et je suis venu._"  
Il ne paraissait pas avoir remarqué la position du bras levé d'Heero, ni ce qu'il tenait.  
"_Je ne les laisserai pas de faire te mal._"  
"_Tu n'es pas seul, Heero. On est tous là._"  
"_On est une équipe, non ?_"   
"_Parce qu'on est les meilleurs. Tous ensemble, tous les cinq._"  
"_On a besoin de toi ! Le groupe ne fonctionne que si on est tous ensemble !_"  
Il fit trois pas vers lui, sa main valide enfoncée dans sa poche, l'autre reposant sur une écharpe, et souriant toujours, ne le lâchant pas des yeux. Heero ne bougea pas un cil. Le temps parut se suspendre, et d'autres souvenirs affluèrent...  
"_Quoiqu'il arrive, suis toujours ce que te dicte ton coeur ; ainsi, tu n'auras jamais de regret._"  
"_Reviens !_"  
"_Pour quelle raison tu as choisi de te sacrifier, Heero ? Quelle est ta raison, pour te battre ?_"  
_Je... _  
Les yeux améthystes le fixaient.   
"_Comment peux-tu te battre comme tu le fais sans te considérer comme un être humain ?_"  
_Je veux..._  
Ses yeux étaient si grands... Il aurait pu se noyer dedans.  
"_En attendant, j'aurais vécu. Pourras-tu en dire autant ?_"  
Son sourire... chaleureux... confiant...  
"_Tu n'as jamais pensé survivre à cette guerre._"  
_Je veux vivre..._  
"_Tu es perdu Nii-san ?_"  
"_Pour quelle raison tu te bats ?_"  
"_On dirait que tu te considères comme déjà mort._"  
_Je veux vivre..._  
"_Vivre, c'est résister._"   
_Et... je suis prêt à mourir pour ça..._  
Il comprenait... Il n'avait cessé de le lui dire, pourtant, mais c'était seulement maintenant qu'il comprenait. Il voulait vivre, et être prêt à mourir pour obtenir ce droit n'avait rien de paradoxal...  
"_C'est difficile, et c'est tous les jours._"  
_Duo, je sais... je sais à présent..._  
"_Tu n'es pas seul, Hee-chan._"  
"_Tu es perdu, Nii-san ?_"  
"_Tu n'es pas seul._"  
"_Tu es perdu ?_"  
Duo tendit la main vers lui, et sa main descendit d'elle-même, déposant le pistolet dans la paume offerte. Duo lui offrit le sourire le plus sincère qu'il lui ait jamais vu.  
- Je suis content de t'avoir retrouvé.  
- Oui...

  
Owari.

  
m77 : J'arrive pas à y croire !  
Duo : Quoi donc ?  
m77 : C'est fini ! J'ai fini une histoire ! J'ai écrit plus de soixante pages ! Et même pas de mort !  
Duo : C'est vrai que quand on te connaît un peu...  
Heero : ... Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui prend ?  
m77 *sourire gêné* : Mais non, c'était l'acte un, c'est tout...  
Wu Fei : Parce qu'il y en a d'autres ??  
m77 : Normalement, avec un peu de chance, y'en a encore cinq à venir...  
Trowa : C'est ta définition du mot "chance" ?  
Quatre : Et, euh, on va y survivre ?  
m77 : Pas de spoiler. De toute façon, vu le mal que j'ai eu à écrire celui-là...  
G-boys *soulagement intense*.  
m77 *coup d'oeil malicieux à Duo* : Bon, c'est vrai que j'ai commencé l'acte deux au milieu de l'écriture de l'acte un...  
Duo : Les gars, j'aime pas son regard...  
m77 : Mais non, je pense qu'il devrait te plaire, à toi, cet acte. Enfin, dans l'ensemble...  
Duo : Je me méfie. Au fait, je suis bien grave, dans cet acte, moi...  
m77 : Je t'aime comme ça... Bon, ça suffit ! Allez vous coucher, que j'aille en faire autant ! Trois mois pour écrire ça, j'en peux plus moi !   
Duo : Ça se voit à la fin.  
Heero : Hey ! J'aime la fin, moi ! Je survis ! Tu sais à quel point elle aime tuer ses perso principaux ?  
m77 : C'est pas que j'aime ça, c'est que c'est plus... comment dire ? C'est plus, quoi ! Elle te plait pas, ma fin ?  
Duo : Elle est un peu... *mouvement pivotant de la main*  
m77 : Duo... T'es méchant... T_T Pour la peine, je crois que je vais écrire une autre fic dont j'ai eu l'idée y'a pas longtemps.  
Duo : Ouais, l'acte deux...  
m77 *sourire sadique* : Non, une autre... Enfin, on verra... Dodo maintenant !! L'est 3h25 du mat' !  
*se retourne vers ses lecteurs* : Félicitation pour être parvenu(e)s jusqu'au bout ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu... *sourire crispé... Elle a besoin d'être rassurée sur ce coup...*

  
Lexique : (j'espère ne pas avoir fait d'erreur...)

* Japonais : (merci à tous les fanfiqueurs/euses ! ;op)  
- Shinigami = Dieu de la Mort.  
- Ninmu ruykaï = mission acceptée.  
- Omae o korosu = je vais te tuer.  
- Baka = idiot, imbécile, crétin, etc.  
- Haï = oui.  
- Iie= non.  
- Nii-san = grand frère ; c'est comme ça que les enfants appellent les enfants ou ado plus âgés qu'eux, même s'ils ne sont pas de leur famille (d'après ce que j'en sais...)  
- Nani = quoi /comment ?  
- Kami-sama = mon Dieu.  
- Watashi wa shirimasen = je ne sais pas (là, ça doit être *très* littéral, et y'a des chance pour qu'un Japonais dise autre chose, d'après des épisodes de DA que j'ai vu, mais c'est ce que ça veut dire... Normalement.)  
- Dame = je suis pas sûre du sens exact, mais c'est une réfutation, qui doit vouloir dire quelques chose comme : non / hors de question / jamais.  
- Yatta = c'est une exclamation, une sorte de 'bravo' ! Enfin, je pense que ça se comprenait tout seul...  
- Gomen nasaï = je suis désolé(e).  
- Owari = fin ! ^^

* Anglais :   
- Sorry guy = désolé mon gars (oui, le voc. utilisé est pas bien difficile ; aucun commentaire sur mon niveau en anglais, please !)  
- No way = pas question / pas moyen (en gros).  
- Go ahead = vas-y (en gros toujours).  
- Holly shit = euh, vous y tenez vraiment, à la traduc, là ?

* Berbère : (merci Seinseya, je t'aime ! J'aurais été bête de pas profiter de cette aubaine, aussi, faut dire...)  
- Yarbi = oh mon Dieu.  
- Samhey = pardon.  
- Ortsint minchk at chemh' = je suis tellement désolé (en gros, c'est pas super littéral, mais c'est le même sens...).

  
Petites notes additives :  
* Le rêve de Duo d'un Wu Fei en toge romaine est un délire commun avec Sein... Faut pas nous laisser chatter tard la nuit... Un clin d'oeil pour elle, donc...  
* Pour le court passage sur Solo, avec la promesse de rester ensemble, tout ça, je tiens ça d'une (ou plusieurs ?) fic, sans vraiment connaître la part d'authentique et d'invention là-dedans... Donc, bin, voilà, je suis pas trop sûre d'où ça vient exactement... Sinon, le reste vient de l'épisode zéro de Duo, donc, ça, ça doit être bon...  
* Cette histoire est bourrée de petites références personnelles à des trucs divers et variés (livres, bd, séries...). Si vous pensez en voir une (mais je crois que c'est pas évident), on pourra toujours en discuter, lol.


End file.
